Hechizo de Luna
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Ellos se amaban y el destino los separó. Él no quiere vivir sin ella, un hechizo es la única solución. Es tiempo de despertar, podrá adaptarse al mundo moderno para volver a vivir con ella?... UA D
1. A Fairy Tale

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**A Fairy Tale**_

_**Ven a escuchar la historia que te contaré, una historia de magia y amor, donde los misterios bailan y lo imposible puede pasar. Donde la realidad, es un suceso y nada más. Y donde los cuentos de hadas, pueden convertirse en verdad…**_

_**Esta historia comienza así, con la vuelta del Gran Soberano Endimión…**_

El cielo encerraba el dolor que él sentía, el ruido del mar lo acompañaba bravamente. Su propio corazón y el mar unidos en una furia total. Por más que no quisiera creerlo, el sabía que esas noticias funestas eran verdad.

Sus amadas tierras jamás le mentirían, ellas hablaban en silencio para él. Comunicándole la terrible verdad, el cielo negro sin estrellas y sin luna, el mar embravecido. Ella no lo esperaría con una sonrisa, ya no más.

El demencial galope se oyó fuera del muro del castillo, un muro imbatible, hasta hoy… Sus sirvientes salieron a recibirlo, ninguna cara desmentía la verdad. En ellas sólo se veían lágrimas.

Saltó de su caballo, sin esperar y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta donde su amor moraba.

**-No, no.-** Gritó desesperado. **–Ella no puede haber muerto.- **Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro por primera vez en años.

-**Lo sentimos mí lord, pero su prometida no sobrevivió.- **Uno de sus guardias lo detuvo antes de llegar a su cuarto.

Se alejó de él, con el alma destrozada. Logrando llegar sin fuerzas hasta donde toda su familia estaba reunida. Los padres de ella lloraban y su madre limpiaba la sangre que se extendía por las sábanas de lino blancas.

La cruel realidad era esa, ella había muerto durante el ataque del castillo, sólo cinco bajas, sus generales y mejores amigos. Y su mujer…

El dolor era tan grande que no podía soportarlo. La había perdido a ella, y en sí a todo, su mundo era ella. Y sus amigos lo sabían, por eso habían perdido su vida por protegerla.

Tantos años de esperar que fuera más "grande" a que estuviera preparada para gobernar, para estar a su lado como la "Soberana".

Tres años posponiendo su boda, todo para perderla y saber que jamás habría otro como ella. Saber que para él, ya no quedaba nada en este mundo.

Desde que había nacido ella se había convertido en su prometida, y él la había odiado por eso al principio. Aborrecía tener cerca a esa pequeña molestia.

Cuando había cumplido los 10 años, Serenity desapareció de Palacio y no la volvió a ver hasta 5 años después. Convertida en toda una mujer…

La más hermosa, más perfecta que todos los ángeles del cielo. Su sonrisa podía derretir el corazón más duro y dejarlo a sus pies, convertido en su nuevo esclavo. Uno que obedecería sin chistar a los caprichos de su ama.

Sólo le bastó con verla para saber, que ella no sólo sería un cuerpo más para adornar su cama. No, ella sería Ama y Señora de todo, incluso de su vida, alma y por sobre todo su amor.

Ahora yacía inmóvil en los brazos del sueño de la muerte. Dios se apiadara de él y de su dolor. Si el destino fuese justo, él, hubiera partido con ella. Porque juntos eran todo, separados no había nada.

Desesperado por el dolor, con sus ojos ardiente por las lágrimas no derramadas. El Soberano Endimión corrió hasta su fiel corcel y cabalgó sin detenerse hasta perderse en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Y esa fue la última vez que alguien lo vio…

**-¿Y después que pasó?-** Preguntó la curiosa pequeña a la mujer que la hechizaba con su historia.

**-¡Ah! Mi pequeño Colibrí, el Soberano Endimión llegó raudamente a lo profundo del bosque. Allí vivía la más poderosa de las brujas.-**

**-¡¿Y?!-** Interrumpió impaciente la niña, con sus ojos brillantes de estrellas.

**-El Soberano bebió un brebaje mágico, poderoso, y mortal…-** La pequeña se sobresaltó y ella prosiguió para tranquilizarla. **–Aunque sólo de aspecto. La bruja le dijo que Dios puede conceder el milagro de la vida, y él sólo podría volver a alguien de la muerte. Pero también él era justo y amaba a sus criaturas. **

**Así que si Endimion creía en él, dios le devolvería a su amada. Sólo tendría que esperar, y para eso, era necesaria la poción con la que dormiría el sueño de los eternos. Donde el tiempo no pasaría y él no despertaría hasta que ella no lo encontrara. **

**Y el día que ella volviera a él, tal vez tendría que luchar, pero siempre el verdadero amor vencería y su doncella a sus brazos volvería.- **La pequeña sólo tenía ojos para ver la trovadora y ella la miraba con tanta dulzura, que las dos parecían encerradas en su mundo de fantasías.

**-¡Serena!- **La voz de una mujer las volvió a la realidad. **-Hija, ya es hora de volver.-**

La pequeña se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la joven para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.** –Es una historia muy linda, ojalá que algún día pueda volver a escuchar el final. Seguro que ella lo va a encontrar, mi corazón no tiene dudas de eso.-**

Se marchó riendo y dejando el aire cargado de felicidad y niñez. Una mano calida se apoyó en el hombro de la trovadora.

**-¿Recodabas que fuera tan hermosa de chica?-**

**-Recordaba que sólo ella podía ver lo bueno en mí.- **La trovadora miró a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.** –Siempre supe que era hermosa, sólo basta con ver su alma. Estoy tan feliz de que haya vuelto.- **Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

**-Lo hicimos bien Haruka, esperamos y dios nos dio el milagro. Sólo nos resta esperar un poco más. Ahora es una niña, tal vez dentro de unos 20 años esté preparada para volver a él.-**

**-Y lo va a estar Michiru, no esperamos 500 años para perderla de nuevo. Esta reencarnó en la misma familia.- **Sonrió feliz mientras veía alejarse a la pequeña.

**-Es sólo cuestión de esperar un poco más y rezar.- **Michiru le sonrió.

Lentamente Haruka se levantó y le tomó las manos.** –Estoy segura que todo va a salir como siempre deseamos. Ahora andando mi amada, nosotras también tenemos que volver a dormir… **

* * *

Hola a todas!!

Bueno como verán aquí estoy con una nueva historia, dedicada especialmente a Aurea y a mi ahijada, que me hace mirar todo el día pintetas pintesas (traducción princesas de disney)

Este es un cuento de hadas con un final feliz, así que a no tener miedo que como dice Maléfica "Desmostrando que el amor lo vence todo"

Besos


	2. Él mi obsesión

_****_

Capítulo 2

_**Él… Mí obsesión.**_

20 años después…

**-A ver, explicame Serena. ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir justo a recorrer todos los senderos de Inglaterra? A caso no había nada mejor para elegir en la agencia de viajes. Además ni siquiera estamos recorriendo los Pubs para ver si nos encontramos con la realeza y así puedo casarme con un príncipe. Uno joven y Hot, nada de viejos, o muertos como estos que nos están mostrando.- **

Mina volvió a interrumpir al guía de la Abadía del Valle Crucis, habían salido a las 5 de la mañana de Londres y para cuando llegaron al norte de Gales, Mina ya estaba insoportable. Ella le había sugerido no realizar un viaje tan largo, más si no iba a disfrutar de ver el la viaje abadía. Pero la rubia había insistido, lo bueno era que solo quedaba una hora antes de volver. Pero por desgracia sería nuevamente casi cinco horas de tortura en el micro, garantizadas por Mina.

**-Jajaja, te acordás que soy profesora de historia, con un Doctorado en Edad Moderna de Inglaterra, Escocia, Gales y una especialización en historia nórdica-escandinava. A dónde pensaste que ibas a venir cuando propuse el viaje. Además Haruka te advirtió que me dejaras venir sola a esta excursión, pero vos no quisiste escucharla… Podés volver ahora mismo con el tour anterior, y estar en el hotel para las 4 de la tarde. Yo me quiero quedar a recorrer, y vuelvo por la noche, vos andá, preparate para salir y deciles a las chicas que nos vemos más tarde.-** No podía rogar más que aceptara, realmente quería recorrer el lugar. Siempre había deseado conocer Reino Unido y no podía permitir que Mina se lo arruinara.

-Sere, dejarte en medio de ruinas "supuestamente mitológicas", no creo que sea la solución. ¡El tema es que sos aburrida! Sólo pensás en tus estudios, en tus clases y en tu puta "historia del bello durmiente"- Le gritó enojada.

-**Eeii! Eso dolió, no estoy tan obsesio…-** La cara de Mina la hizo interrumpirse. **–Bueno estoy obsesionada con esa historia, porque quiero saber quién era el Soberano Endimión. Un lord inglés con un nombre griego, eso es raro. Además ya encontré varios escritos donde lo mencionan, en todos lo aclaman como un conquistador. Un hombre que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, cuando lo deseara. Quiero saber que tenía Serenity, para que él abandonara todo por ella. Incluso su vida, cuando hubiese sido capaz de tomar el trono de Enrique VII o de Jacobo IV de Escocia. Era el único descendiente de las dos naciones un ingles y escoses al mismo tiempo, viviendo en un magnifico castillo en medio de las dos fronteras y respetados por ambos lugares. Y el tipo, seamos honestas Mina, se suicidó después de que le mataran a la mujer y a sus hombres. Nada de "dormir" eternamente hasta que su amada reviviera.- **Trató de respirar después de semejante discurso, todos la miraban, el saber popular decía que los japoneses eran todos correctos. Pero he aquí ellas a los gritos en medio de una excursión.

**-¡Ves, hasta tenés una teoría sobre el tema!-** Señalándola y haciendo caso omiso de los pedidos de los guías porque se callara. **–Chau, me voy, sos insoportable cuando hablás de esto. Tomate un ratito y pensá en cosas importantes. ¡Como por ejemplo que vas a hacer con Seiya cuando vuelvas! No se reciben pedidos de matrimonio todos los días.-**

Al fin la verdad salía a la luz, pensó Serena, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que Mina se quería quedar a solas con ella. Seguro Seiya se lo había pedido que la convenciera, y Mina era tan chupa medias de él, que lo había aceptado enseguida.

**-Lo sé Mina, volvé con el tour, yo sigo un rato más por acá. Realmente eso me ayudaría a pensar, estar sola.- **

Al fin Mina captó el mensaje y volvió a Londres, no es que fuera mala. Pero sus amigas no tenía idea de cómo era realmente la vida al lado de su novio. Ella quería verla feliz, pero la felicidad para ellas era estar casadas, en cambio para Serena… Ella sabía que había algo más allá esperando por ella.

Pero, ¿recorrer la antigua y ruinosa Abadía le traería las respuestas que esperaba? Mina tenía razón, No todos los días uno recibía propuestas matrimoniales. Tampoco todos los días, uno se daba cuenta que no amaba a la persona que se despertaba a su lado en la cama.

Amar a Seiya, que sabor amargo tenía eso. No porque él fuera una mala persona o algo así. Pero no despertaba en ella las ilusiones que siempre había tenido sobre su vida y familia.

Ella quería un amor como el de la historia de amor de Endimión y Serenity, quería sentir que sin su amado no podía vivir. Quería sonreír como su madre lo hacía cuando su papá, a pesar de estar toda desarreglada y cansada, le decía que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Y por más que tratara, con Seiya no había ese sentimiento, no negaba que era maravilloso haciendo el amor. Pero después todo era yermo, vacío, y la cama era tan grande y solitaria.

No compartían gustos similares, tenía que arrastrarlo por todos lados, y a veces, ni siquiera conseguía que la acompañara. Él no le pedía acompañarlo a ningún lado desde que eran novios, sólo una vez. Y nunca más.

Casarse con él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un buen plan. Ahí estaba, con 29 años recorriendo ruinas antiguas, sola. Sola y esperando… Esperando ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Un milagro, un hombre que pudiera amarla y que además ella lo amara?

¿Acaso Seiya la amaba? Suspiró, sabía la respuesta y era NO. Ya que lo que existía entre ellos era comodidad y costumbre. Estaban juntos, porque estaban ahí. Una familia podía formarse de esa manera…

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, HIJOS reflexionó. ¿Estaba preparada para tener hijos? Chiquitos que compartieran el código genético de ambos…

Además, pensó furiosa, ¡cómo se atrevía a pedirle matrimonio horas después de que lo echara de su casa! No, la respuesta era un NO tan grande que hacía de la Muralla China, una simple pared chiquita.

Furiosas pensando en todos los planteos que se había hecho y por el error que casi acababa de cometer, no se dio cuenta que estaba alejada del camino de las ruinas. Estaba en medio del bosque.

**-¡Ah Bueno! "Podría ser peor..."- **Y se arrepintió de pensar esas palabras, porque al instante el piso se abrió a sus pies y se hundió en las profundidades de la tierra.

**-A mi sola me pasa esto. En "El Joven Frankestain" sólo se largaba a llover. Pero nooo, yo tenía que caerme en una madriguera gigante.-** Serena gritaba mirando al cielo, estaba muy segura que Dios la estaba escuchando y se reía de ella en ese momento…

De pronto calló su monólogo al ver que la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre una Columna tallada. Eso era inglés antiguo, algo de gaélico y bueno, algo más que no sabía que era.

Su pequeño Jean-François Champollion se reveló en su interior. Su espíritu de come libros y traductor de la Piedra Rosetta no podía esperar para resolver este misterio. Ella estaba segura que un pequeño Champollion, vivía dentro de cada historiador, antropólogo, explorador, o lo que sea…

Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más, sin perder tiempo y limpiándose el trasero de toda la mugre que ahora tenía. Serena se acercó a la columna, la limpió suavemente. El polvo fue cediendo y descubriendo letras, hasta dejar una frase bien marcada y en perfectas condiciones.

**-Parece que la madriguera resultó ser una antigua tumba… Yo también Champi salto como loca, pero si no respiramos voy a hiperventilar y nos morimos en este agujero los dos.-** Definitivamente se había vuelto loca, ya habla consigo misma en voz alta. A la mierda con todo, estaba delante de una tumba, que Dios sólo sabía desde cuando estaba allí. Un ataque de histeria era una buena opción. **–Dame tres segundos para poder traducir lo que puedo. A ver… "**_**dormido… en busca de su amor perdido… El Soberano… su Prometida… vuelva a despertarlo…"-**_

Se quedó dura, no reaccionaba mientras las palabras entraban en su cerebro y se registraba. Champollion estaba usando su corazón como un tambor, porque podía escucharlo latir con tanta fuerza, que si seguro se miraba el pecho lo vería sobresalir.

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Leés Champi! Es la tumba de Endimión. ¡Mierda no puedo creerlo!-** Saltaba de emoción, no podía quedarse quieta. Y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Durante 20 años había amado la historia de Su Endimión. Toda su vida daba vueltas al rededor de él, hasta su profesión la había elegido por él. Para saber como era el mundo en el que había vivido, para de esa forma poder estar más cerca de él.

Y ahora se encontraba en su tumba, su gran amor yacía en ese lugar, lejos de todo el mundo. Solo, y esperando eternamente que ella volviera.

Lentamente se adentró en el único pasadizo que había. Endimion no se merecía estar tan solo. Al menos ella, una vez, lo acompañaría.

Todo era tan perfecto. El largo pasillo, a pocos metros ingresar, se convirtió en un corredor recubierto en mármol. A cada paso que daba el camino se iluminaba, mágicamente, como si supiera que ella estaba ahí.

Siguió caminando con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, y de pronto lo vio…

Inmune al paso del tiempo, dormido… Tal cual como las tres buenas hadas, le dijesen al Príncipe Felipe en La Bella Durmiente.

Parecía que se hubiera dormido antes de salir a combatir. Su armadura negra y plateada estaba impoluta, tal vez era sus ropas de gala. Al igual que todo rey o caballero, sostenía sobre su pecho una gran espada, decorada delicadamente con brillantes, su nombre grabado y una inscripción que no conocía.

Alzó la vista para contemplarlo por primera vez. Hermoso, no podía describirlo de otra manera, era como siempre lo había soñado. Sin un solo error.

Su Endimion tenía que medir más de 1.95 mts. De cabello negro, rasgos masculinos bien marcados. Sus manos se aferraban con dureza a su espada, manos grandes, letales contra su enemigo. Pero también perfectas para amar, acariciar…

La realidad la golpeó, Su Endimion yacía muerto y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Se sentía triste, tan sola, al final él estaba ahí. Y ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser quién lo despertara. Porque su leyenda fuera verdad… Pero los cuentos de hadas eran para niños, y ella ya era toda una mujer.

A pesar de todo, encontrar su tumba era un hallazgo arqueológico de innumerables desencadenares y de una importancia histórica impresionante. Pero porque eso no la alegraba, Champollion también sentía la misma pena que ella. Ese vacío eterno que había nacido la primera vez que había escuchado su nombre. Y hoy a pesar de estar ahí, junto a él, se hacía más grande y más doloroso.

Sin darse cuenta se sentó a su lado, admirándolo, recorriendo sus facciones amorosamente, como si él fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Tan familiar era observarlo así, como si siempre hubiese sabido como era su rostro cuando dormía.

Y se sintió feliz, completa por esa intimidad que había entre ellos. Si él despertara por ella, si él viviera por ella…

Si él le hubiera propuesto matrimonio… La respuesta de ella y de Champi hubiera sido ¡SI!, rotundo, sin pensarlo y jurando amarlo por toda la eternidad…

Pero esa no era la realidad, era su más deseado sueño, amarlo a él. Se limpió los ojos para poder verlo. A pesar de todo ella siempre iba a amarlo, él era una parte de ella y jamás dejaría de serlo.

Se inclinó sobre él, apoyando parte de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del joven que era dueño de su amor. Sólo un beso, un secreto sólo para ellos, y después continuar su vida vacía. Dejarlo ahí para que su verdadera Serenity lo encontrara.

Y lo besó, sintiendo que era lo más natural del mundo. Sin arrepentimientos, sin ningún pensamiento más que el de sentir los labios de él contra los suyos.

Sin querer separarse de él, abrió los lentamente. Para encontrarse con dos ojos azules mirándola atentamente…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Desde mí desolado Hogar… Como extraño a mi amor!!**

Bueno, la vida es triste en estos días para mí. Pero tomo mi castigo como toda una mujer y trato de sobrevivir un día a la vez –si mi amor es mi droga, así que ando como los rehabilitados-

Les cuento que esta historia tiene chaps cortitos, la idea es que sea entretenida y rápida de leer. No va a ser muchos capítulos, ya que el 6 está escrito y serán 4 más. O eso intento.

Mi idea es que sea super tierna, pero hay planeados dos capítulos Hot. Así que no se alarmen cuando los vean, ya que están avisadas

Sé que algunas preferían que Sere se mantuviera impoluta hasta que llegara Endi, pero si fuera así, no pasarían las cosas que van a pasar jejeje. Además todo tiene un por qué y no es malo ser virgen, como tampoco no serlo. Al menos en mi punto de vista jajajaja.

Y por último a las que esperan Black Magazine, les prometo que llegará. Y esa sí que va a ser picantona jajaja, al menos eso trataremos.

Besos a todos y les dejo las reply. Bye!!

**Usakito Pau:** ya tenemos la segunda entrega de este fic. Y ya apareció el bombonazo de Endi!! Que hermosor! Bueno, espero que te siga gustando, besotes. Vuelvo a repetirlo, sos una divina!!

**Gaby:** lo que me hacen falta mis 2.06, así que ahora ando con toda la croqueta caliente tratando de no sucumbir ante la imagen de Dag en bolas dando vueltas por la casa. Igual creo que ya Ash lo a ajusticiado, anoche mientras dormía pegó unos gritos horribles. Ya hoy estaba de nuevo vestido… Tendrá Xy algo que ver… En cuanto a Endi… uff hot hot y encima te vas a emocionar con el chap 3, por ahora te dejo equivocarte!!

**Princess Sherezada Moon:** Desde ahora te condecoro con el nombre de Sherez, me es más rápido para escribir. Aunque me encanta el nick ya que es Sherezada, en mi cabecita la que corta los chaps y dice que les voy a contar jejejeje. Esta va a ser una historia romántica, con un poco de intriga, pero sobre todo de amor jejejej. Besos espero que disfrutes del chap.

**Pame!!** Espero que la magia nos ayude en las actualizaciones!! Jajajaja, con un final re feliz este fic, tranquila. También va a tener su cuota de pasión, así que a esperar jejejeje (ni se lo imaginan muejejeje). Besotes te quiero linda!!

**Cosita Rica:** aquí el segundo capítulo, como verás pasaron 20 años y Serena tiene 29 o sea que tenía unos felices 9 añitos cuando escuchó la historia. Además ya encontró a Endi!! Cariños.

**Estrellita:** Si, Sere es la predestinada para Endi. Y, el sólo le molestaba Sere de chica, no de grande. Ya que él la ama y ella… bueno eso lo dejamos para más adelante. Prometo un hermoso capítulo del pasado. En cuanto a lo de Serena virgen y sola… nop no se puede. Pero hay un motivo, que si lo explico ahora, podría arruinar el final. Sólo confía en que todo tiene un porqué. Aunque como leíste, verás que ella no ama a su pareja, ella está enamorada de su príncipe durmiente… Besotes.

**Mamora:** Si, Serena es su predestinada. Pero que va a pasar con ellos es un misterio. EL que asesinó a Serena y a los generales está vivo. Y los generales también, y están más cerca de lo que creen. Besos

**Aerithsephy:** Ya está el segundo, pero que lo disfrutes. Hasta el próximo chap.

**Eliz:** Endi es re guay!! Esperá a que se despierte, o hasta que lo describamos en detalle y sin armadura jajajajaja. Perdoná Eliz por las jaquecas, pero Ash se pone molesto si no está a mi lado jejejeje. Cuidamelo. Besotes

**JennySol:** Ves mientras escribo esto me contás que te vino la inspiración divina –o sea de Mamo- Seee, yo también adoro los cuentos de hadas y soy una romántica. Que se le va a hacer, tendremos que vivir con eso jejejeje. Besotes

**Luna Enamorada:** Espero que disfrutes de este chap. Endi ya está despierto. Cariños!!

**Angie Bloom:** Yo soy así, tengo un as bajo la manga siempre. En realidad subo esta historia para hacer tiempo antes de Black Magazine. Así que esperá que ya viene, se está terminando de cocinar jejeje. Te mando besotes!!

**Chibikaita:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste esta nueva historia. Ya aquí está como lo encuentra a Endi, esperemos a ver que pasa. Besitos.

**Selene Chiba y Astarte:** no a los duende y enanos. Tenemos una Bruja y a un Seiya ( pero no es Seiya Pegaso) sorri!! Jajajaja A disfrutar del chap!!

**Moon Maniac:** Hola!! Gracias por los alagos, yo también estoy emocionada con esta historia, los cuentos de princesa no son mi especialidad. Pero después de pasar los últimos 3 meses mirando disney, algo me quedó jejejeje. Espero que te guste el capítulo!! Besos!!

**SeryChiba:** no sé mucho de cuentos de hadas, pero mi ahijada me vuelve loca con princesas!! Las veo hasta en la sopa, así que les pedí un par de ideas a ellas jejeje. Espero que te guste el chap!!

**Isabel:** espero que te guste!! Gracias por leerlo. Besos!!

**Lumar:** Aaaahhh!! Es un misterio quién es la bruja, alguna de las dos puede ser, ya se enterarán más adelante, tal vez sean las dos!! Pero sí, Endimion fue a verla una bruja jejejeje. Viste que ya pasaron los 20 años, este fic es rápido. O al menos eso intento jejeje. Besitos!!

**Neo Reina:** Soy más rápida que una bala!! Jajaja es que aprovecho para pasar esta historia que ya tengo escrita a mano, así me doy tiempo para cerrar las ideas de Black Magazine. Además me hacía falta un príncipe azul, en mi repertorio jejeje. Besitos!!

**TrisChiba:** Ya actualicé, espero que te guste como sigue esta historia!! Besos!!

**Jaz021:** Viva Maléfica, es la verdadera mala de Disney, los demás se comen los mocos jejejeje. La Bella Durmiente es sin duda la mejor peli del mundo. No hay nada que la supere, es una obra de arte. Se nota que es mi favorita!! Jejeje Espero que te guste el chap!! Besos!!

_**······Besos Suyay······**_


	3. ¿Esto es una broma?

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**¿Esto es una broma?**_

Él estaba despierto… la estaba mirando y ella… ella… ¡estaba sobre él!

Saltó como si estuviera sobre brasas calientes, cayendo al piso como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase.

Era IMPOSIBLE, la realidad debía ser, analizó, que tenía una gran contusión debido a la caída en la madriguera. En medio de eso, su cerebro –_el cual, quedó tonto después del golpe_- proyectó una "realidad" apoyada sobre sus conocimientos académicos, dando la forma de una antigua tumba. Recreando así una de sus más intrigantes fantasías…

Okay, hasta Champi se había mareado con la última línea de sus argumentos. Lo cual tendría que resultar difícil ya que Champi era parte de su personalidad. ¡Él tenía que entenderla!

Pero si ni siquiera ella entendía que era lo último que había dicho. Sólo podía seguir mirando a ese hombre. Un hombre demasiado apuesto, estaba sonriéndole, mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Y… y… bueno, ya no sabía que más pensar, así que reaccionó de la manera más "normal" posible… Todo se puso negro a su alrededor, y lo último que vio, fueron sus ojos cerca de ella, luego, se desmayó.

Conciencia… al fin se despertó. **–¡Uf! Flor de golpe me di.-** Abrió los ojos para encontrarse dentro de una cueva.

Se paró de golpe, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas. ¡Mierda! Qué carai le había pasado y dónde estaba. Y por qué se le partía la cabeza del dolor. Se sintió mareada, a punto de caerse y dos fuertes brazos la levantaron.

Tenía miedo de mirar la cara de quien la sostenía, se sentía protegida, sin darse cuenta se acurrucó más sobre ese cálido pecho. Podía quedarse así por siempre, hasta que una suave y profunda voz le habló.

Que estaba diciendo, no le entendía nada… bueno, en realidad si le entendía. Pero le resultaba raro, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa maravillosa voz –_que podría escuchar por el resto de su vida, reconoció_- la estaba llamando Serenity.

**-¡Uooo! Esperá un segundito exquisito espécimen del genero masculino, esto me parece demasiado para una broma.-** Ya recordaba todo, y qué estaba haciendo ahí. **–Bueno, basta. ¡Chicas! Salgan de donde estén, esto ya es de mal gusto.-**

Nada sucedió, salvo que la belleza durmiente la miraba completamente extrañado y no la soltaba ni un poco. –_Algo que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo_- Al final Serena decidió seguirle el juego y comenzó a hablarle en inglés antiguo.

**-Esto es raro. Mi nombre es Serena y no creo que esto sea gracioso. ¿Quién sos y donde están mis amigas? Creo que ya se burlaron lo suficiente de mi.-** Ante lo último su corazón se encogió de tristeza, ella sabía que estaba obsesionada con esa historia. Pero jamás molestaba a sus amigas con el tema, esta era el chiste más cruel que le habían hecho.

El joven se quedó mirándola, lentamente se acercó hasta la tarima donde lo había encontrado y se sentó, acomodándola a ella sobre sus piernas. Parecía confundido, Serena reconoció que le había costado bastante hablarle en inglés, así que volvió a repetirle sus preguntas.

Esta vez el arrugó la frente y la miró extrañado.

**-Soy Endimion, ****Soberano de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Señor del Castillo Cerridwen. No conozco a tus amigas, esto no es una broma. Hace tiempo que duermo esperándote Serenity.-**

**-No me causa risa esto.-** Dijo enojada, y levantándose de su regazo.

**-No me estoy riendo. Yo te vi muerta, y la bruja me dijo que iba ****a dormir, hasta que me despertaras. Cuando posaste tu mano sobre mí desperté. Fue agradable que posteriormente, me besaras.-** Dijo sonriendo.

**-Esto es demasiado para mí.-** Suspiró angustiada. **–No puede ser.-**

**-Disculpame Serenity, pero no te entiendo. ¿En qué dialecto estás hablando?- **Preguntó sorprendido.

**-¿QUÉ?-** Lo miró raro, hasta que entendió. **–Perdón, estaba hablando japonés. Soy de Japón.-**

**-¿Japanés? No entiendo nada, qué es japanés, por qué estás casi desnuda y que año es. Serenity, ¡por los dedos de San Pedro!, estoy mareado, no comprendo, todo es muy extraño para mí.- **Dijo casi en un grito.

**-SE-RE-NA, no Serenity. No soy tu prometida muerta. Algo está pasando, si sos quién decís que sos. Lamento informante que el hechizo salió mal y confundió los nombres.-** Suspiró tratando de encontrar paz, no estaba nada feliz. **–Estamos en el año 2008, y vivo casi del otro lado del mapa. Pasando las tierras que descubrió Marco Polo, la ruta de la seda y las especias te dicen algo.-** Él asintió con la cabeza. **–Es japonés, y no japanés.-** No supo porqué pero volvió a sentarse a su lado, se sentía una idiota. Tal vez las chicas estuvieran filmando todo y luego se divertirían de su inocencia. Pero quería creer que era él, necesitaba creer en él. Así que prosiguió con su explicación, como siempre había soñado, enseñarle el maravilloso mundo que ahora los rodeaba. **–El viaje ya no se realiza más en barcos, lo hacemos en avión, un aparato que permite al hombre trasladarse en el aire…-**

**-Entonces Leonardo da Vinci tenía razón, yo vi los planos de Ícaro. Aposté contra mi mejor hombre que iba a ser imposible que volara, pero al final lo lograron. Es casi mágico.-**

**-Si, después de Ícaro pasaron varios años más como 400 hasta que los Hermanos Wright diseñaron el primer avión. En líneas generales esa fue la evolución… Momento como sabías de Ícaro, los planos de da Vinci no se encontraron hasta 1797, nadie sabía nada de ellos.-**

**-Nosotros sí, da Vinci era un gran inventor y una vez al año, alguien de mi confianza viajaba a Florencia para conocer sus nuevas creaciones. Un hombre excepcional, un genio.- **

Al mirarlo a los ojos vio como la admiración brillaba en ellos, volvió a suplicar a Dios que él fuera verdad. Tomó valor y finalmente le preguntó lo que más deseaba saber, el futuro podía esperar un poco más, pero ella no.

**-¿Como era ella?- **Cuando la pregunta salió de su boca, él la miró con demasiada intensidad. Sintió que él la acariciaba con la mirada.

**-Ella era perfecta, al menos para mí.****- **Suspiró y cerrando los ojos recordó.** -Serenity nació en Grecia pero sus padres escaparon con ella durante una de las tantas invasiones turcas. Unos días antes de huir, sus padres la pusieron bajo la protección de la diosa de la luna Selene. Un largo tiempo después llegaron a nuestras costas, según sus padres guiados por la diosa. Llegaron a mi castillo cuando la niña apenas tenía unos seis meses de vida.- **Rió y la miró divertido.** –Realmente la diosa la trajo a nuestra puerta. ¿Recordás como se llamaba mi castillo?-**

**-Dijiste que eras Señor del Castillo Cerridwen… La diosa celta de la luna.- **Serena le sonrió comprendiendo la importancia de este hecho, realmente la diosa había influido en ellos.

**-Es misma. Con ellos llegaron un ****sequito de guardias, sirvientes y, por supuesto, brujas. Gracias a ellas mis padres pudieron comprender a sus nuevos invitados y abrir sus puertas a ellos. Yo no llegué al castillo hasta un tiempo después, cuando me enteré que mis padres me habían prometido en matrimonio con un bebé.-** Su cara de espanto hizo reír a Serena. **–Tendrías que haber estado ahí, ¡yo tenía 14 años! Había comenzado a conocer el mundo fuera de las fronteras de mis feudos y, de pronto, estaba comprometido y con un nuevo nombre… Ahora era Endimion, todos mis papeles cambiaron y todos comenzaron a llamarme así. ¡De pronto hasta yo había olvidado como era mi nombre antes de la llegada de los griegos!- **

**-¿En verdad te pasó eso, no lo recordás?-** Serena estaba perdida en el relato y en su maravillosa voz, hasta que él comenzó a reír.

**-Mentira, al igual que cientos de hombres antes, mis padres me nombraron Sean.-**

**-¿John?-** Dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto.

Endimion estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su boca y presionarla para conseguir que imitara su acento. **–Sean, y gracias al cielo lo cambiaron. Endimion se convirtió en mi marca distintiva.-**

Continuaron hablando mucho tiempo más, esa fantasía era lo que siempre había imaginado. Endimion era un hombre divertido, completamente relajado a su lado. Su inglés era algo tosco, pero lleno de palabras que ella no conocía. Él adoraba tocarla para mejorar su pronunciación y era tan real. Una parte de ella sabía que era él, pero todavía temía que todo fuera una mala broma y que su corazón quedara destrozado.

**-Es tiempo de volver.-** Dijo con tristeza.

**-Entonces, mi bella dama…-** El se levantó primero antes de ayudarla a ella, mostrando sus impecables modales. **–Es momento que tomemos lo que me pertenece y salgamos de este lugar.-**

**-¡Qué!- **Gritó con violencia.

**-Si, o acaso pensás que voy a dejarte ir. No, nunca más. Aunque todavía no lo reconozcas, yo si te veo. Vos sos mi Serenity, y como supuse que iba a ser difícil comenzar una nueva vida en otro tiempo. Hice que enterraran conmigo una pequeña fortuna. Mi cielo, por favor ten la amabilidad de acompañarme-**

Y tomándola de la mano la hizo seguirlo, él se movía por ese laberinto de pasillos, como si los conociera de memoria. Era un tanto alarmante, en cualquier momento el Minotauro iba a aparecer, estaba segura. Pero al ir aferrada a su mano, no tenía miedo, no, si él estaba a su lado, todo iba a salir bien.

Pararon frente a la columna tallada que conservaba la leyenda. Endimion jaló una piedra, y una puerta se abrió. Cuando miraron dentro, Serena casi pierde la conciencia de nuevamente.

**-¿Cómo voy a hacer para sacar todo esto?****- **Dijo rascándose la barbilla. La habitación refulgía repleta de oro.

**-Es imposible.-** Dijo volteándolo a ver. **–Cuando pregunten de donde lo sacaste, no vas a poder confirmarlo. Es imposible probar que sos el dueño de todo esto.-**

Endimion la miró y le sonrió como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

**-Supuestamente la bruja también iba a dormir como yo, es cuestión de encontrarle. Y OCUS POCUS. Y nadie jamás se va a enterar que esto existió. Así que SE-RE-NA.-** Volvió a sonreír travieso. **–Me voy con vos a buscar a la bruja.-**

Y antes que pudiera protestar, la besó…

* * *

_**Hola a todas, aquí frente a la compu con Ariadna Dánae, mi ahijada**__**.**_

Hoy Ari nos va a enseñar como se dice Aurora –La Bella Durmiente- en idioma bebé: Rorora. Ahora que ya se los enseñó sigue dibujando, y esperando para la próxima entrega del diccionario de Pintetas pintetas. O sea princesas.

_**Jenny**__** MI EDITORA!! La mujer que hace que me olvide de escribir bien, total ella me lo corrige!! Jajajaja **_

_**Ahora todas digan Gracias Jenny!! Besotes!!**_

**Chibikaita:** Ya están juntos y Endimion más relajado que Serena, será realmente quién dice ser!! Las amigas ya van a reaccionar, no falta mucho. Besitos.

**Neo Reina:** La espera es buena para él alma! Así que a esperar mí querida amiga. Ya estoy escribiendo el encontronazo de Darien y Seiya!! Que divertido! Besotes!!

**Belangel:** Champi es parte de Serena, una especie de amigo imaginario. Falta para el encuentro pero no se van a caer muy bien Darien y Seiya. Bye!!

**ForeverSerena:** Si ya están juntos, aunque sigue sospechando que tal vez no sea él. Veremos como la convence!!

**Adorado y Venerado Único Ser Celta al que reconozco y Eliz:** Mi querido amigo, no comas ansias, que me parece que nuestro Endi es más que lo que parece, ya nos dio un indicio… Sólo falta esperar. Besitos a tu amada Eliz y a Ti.

**Jaz021:** espero que te guste este chap, y que andes disfrutando de tu amado por ahí!! Besitos!!

**Sherez:** Años de abstinencia, Dios ese hombre va a sufrir un poco hasta que pueda hacer algo… así que a esperar. Besitos bonita!!

**Pame:** De a poco vamos conociendo más a Endi y a Serenity!! Espero que te guste el chap!! Besotes.

**Lumar:** Haruka!! Muejejeje ya verás que pito toca. Hay que esperar jijijijij soy malisima!! Por suerte acá en Capital no llegó las cenizas del volcán, pero la gente del sur está muy mal. Esperemos que pronto se solucione. Gracias por preocuparte, besotes.

**Lovemamoru:** Hay que esperar para ver que pasa con Endi… no digo nada más. Besotes!!

**Arias Serena:** Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Ya veremos como de a poco el amor triunfa!! Besos.

**IloveMamo:** Bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo, cuidate!!

**Isabel:** Espero que te guste este chap, de a poco vamos conociendo a los personajes!! Besos!!

**Lunachibatsukino:** Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta serie!! Besitos!!

**Moon maniac:** Habrá miel!! Lo prometo, tal vez no se imaginan como jejejje pero yo tengo la escena rondando mi cabeza desde hace meses ya. Así que espero que la disfruten. Y ellos van a tener que esperar todavía para "reencontrarse". En cuanto a la boca de Serena… Ella sólo dice lo justo en el momento que lo siente, pero igual tomo tu consejo y veo que no se pase de lista jejejeje besos!!

**Hehra:** Gracias Linda!! Espero que te guste este capítulo también, viste que actualicé pronto!! Besos!!

**Luz Sandra:** Gracias Sandra, espero que siga encaminada la historia!! Besos.

**TrisChiba:** Yo prefiero encontrarme con Darien bien despierto y comerlo a besos jejejeje Nos vemos!!

**Erika Chiba:** No importa que tardes en dejar review, ahora lo hiciste y espero que me hayas perdonado por hacerte llorar, esperemos que no pase otra vez. Darien como principe siempre es un sueño!! Besos!!

**V****ilerouse:** me pasaría lo mismo si una estatua me mirara!! Que feito, pero lo peor es que esta lo besó. Nos vemos!!

**Usakito Pau:** No importa que hayas tardado!! Sabía que ibas a dejar review!! Besotes mi reina, sos un sol!!

**Sailor Carolainaaa:** Champi es la voz interna de Serena, una forma de hablarse a si misma. Esperemos que te sea lo suficientemente romántica esta historia. Besitos!!


	4. Eres Tú

_**Capítulo **__**4**_

_**Eres tú…**_

Endimion, _sí,_ a estas alturas ya lo aceptaba y no le quedaban a Serena dudas de su identidad, temblaba como loco. Bueno, había que reconocer que un hombre del Siglo XVI dentro de un Volvo era gracioso, pero para él era atemorizante.

Después de salir de la maldita cueva, donde él se había aprovechado de cada oportunidad para poder acechar a Serena. Caminaron hasta llegar al pequeño pueblito cercano a la Abadía del Valle Crusis.

Endimion estaba completamente exaltado, todo era increíblemente nuevo y fabuloso para él. Ahora guardaba celoso su armadura y su Claymore o espada -_Por la cual Serena y Champi, había decretado no volverse a hablar. La ignorancia de ella, al no reconocer el arma, fue mucho para el delicado psiquis de su "amigo" imaginario, lo ofendió por sobre manera.-_

Si bien estaba prestando atención a la carretera, no pudo dejar de echarle un vistazo. Se veía mortalmente sexy. Llevaba unos jeans Clavin Klein oscuros, los cuales no lo hacían muy feliz, pero al menos los usaba, y una camisa negra. Rió al recordar la conmoción que él había causado en al tienda de ropa.

Una rechoncha mujer había gritado al verlo por primera vez con los jeans _"Muchacha, tu marido ha sido enviado por Dios para que demuestre como deben ser usados, al fin veo el verdadero sentido de su creación" _y para no quedarse atrás, Serena sonrió a la mujer y respondió_ "Como Calvin quiere calcen". _La señora se le acercó y le susurró _"espero que tengas la misma suerte que en la publicidad"._

Ya hacía una hora que estaban en camino, y todavía se preguntaba como era la publicidad, la verdad que no la podía recordar, hasta que Endimion habló.

**-Debo confesar que la ropa de esta época es bastante incómoda. La tela es lo suficientemente áspera como para atentar contra mis…-** Al recordar que ella era una dama se interrumpió sonrojándose.

**-Creo que podemos disponer de ropa interior, sólo que no me lo habías pedido. Supongo que debe ser molesto no tener nada contra el denim…-** De pronto comenzó a reír y tuvo que detener el automóvil.

**-¿Qué pasa Serenity?-** Estaba desconcertado.

Serena lo miró mal un segundo, no quería que la llamara de esa forma. **–Nada, sólo que recién recordé lo que me dijo la señora de la tienda.-** No podía para de reír.

**-Qué, qué, no abuses del viejete de 5****32 años.-** Dijo riendo, a lo que Serena respondió con más risas.

-**Perdón, Perdón… Bueno lo que la señora me dijo fue que ojalá tuviera la misma suerte que en la publicidad, o sea el anuncio de****venta del pantalón. Que decía algo así…-** Serena se acercó provocativamente a él. **–¿Sabés que hay entre mis Calvin y yo?-** Los dos miraron el pequeño short de jean que llevaba puesto Serena. **–Nada…-**

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. La tensión creció entre ellos de una manera deliciosa, era necesario que ambos se tocaran, aunque ninguno hizo algún ademán por acercarse.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse, reanudaron el viaje a Londres, prácticamente sin hablar.

La ciudad llegó. Londres se abrió paso ante los ojos azorados de Endimion. Comenzó a hiperventilar _–bueno, la versión de él consistía en respirar una sola vez fuerte. Pero al menos ya reconocía alguna de sus reacciones.-_ pensó Serena feliz.

**-Esto es atemorizante Serena. Reconozco que estoy asustado, ¿dónde vamos?-** Le preguntó antes de tomarle la mano, necesitaba un apoyo real, algo que le diera fuerza.

**-Vamos a mi hotel, es como una posada. Allá están mis amigas, además necesito una ducha, ropa limpia y comida. ****No olvidemos la comida, ahora mismo podría comerme un jabalí. Y posteriormente, voy a volver a pensar normalmente.-**

Endimion asintió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder acostumbrarse a todos esos cambios. La "Era Moderna"… era… era simplemente demasiado para él. Pero miró a la derecha, y la vio a ella. Era Serenity, sus ojos, cabello, voz, aroma, ¡hasta el mismo cosquilleo en la piel cuando se tocaban! Y ella no quería reconocer que era Serenity, al menos si estuviera la bruja con ellos, sabría como ayudarlos. Hasta podría ayudarlos a entenderse, eso de hablar en distintos dialectos –idiomas- se corrigió, era complicado.

Pero ella… era tal cual la recordaba, sólo que más madura. Ya no tenía 18 años, aunque las mujeres a esa edad ya eran madres, o estaban a punto de convertirse en solteronas. Aunque Serenity ya había pasado la edad casadera. Pero ellos eran una pareja y él iba a casarse con ella, estaban tan próximos a la boda… pero la asesinaron sólo unos días antes.

Por ella había dormido 500 años, por una segunda oportunidad. Y ese sacrificio, había valido la pena. Despertar sintiendo la bienvenida de Sereni… SE-RE-NA había sido un beso con sabor a gloria.

Llegaron al hotel y rápidamente Serena pidió en la recepción que subieran una cena para los dos. Pidió la llave y se dio vuelta para acercarse al ascensor.

**-Tardan al menos 50 minutos en subir la comida, tiempo justo para el baño.- **Lo tomó de la mano al ver que la puerta se abría y tiró de él hasta llevarlo dentro del elevador. –**Vamos Endi, realmente necesito bañarme y vos también…-** Serena comenzó a reír.

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** Preguntó antes de ver como se cerraban las puertas de aquel cuarto extraño, no veía a nadie empujándolas. Tal vez se abrían y cerraban por medio de alguna polea, o algún diseño extraño, como esa carreta en la que habían viajado, como se llamaba… automóvil, yep, de a poco él se iba a adaptar.

**-Me preguntaba si ****tendríamos que usar algún producto especial para bañarte. Tenés más de 500 años y, en mi catálogo, eso te convierte en una reliquia.-** Volvió a reír al ver la cara de él.

**-Creo que todavía puedo con el agua, pero si querés, podés quedarte a ver si no me derrito mientras me baño. En caso de que sea así, sólo tenés que correr a sacarme del **_**¡Agua mortal!**_**-** Endimion comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Serena no pudo evitar enamorarse del sonido de su voz, su risa parecía mágica. Aunque rara y muy privada. Tal vez, pensó, él no la compartiera con mucha gente. Eso la hizo sentirse muy feliz. Ella era una de las pocas privilegiadas, tal vez fuera la única.

**-Ahora volviendo a la realidad, ¿qué es esto?****-** Dijo señalando el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraban encerrados. **–Si estos son los cuartos modernos, lo siento Serena, pero quiero un viaje de vuelta a 1508. ¡Y ahora!-** Sentenció con altivamente.

**-¡Tonto! Esto es un ascensor, una cajita mágica que sube y baja. Lo hace por nosotros, para que no tengamos que subir por las escaleras. En muchos casos incita a la pereza, nada más.-**Se vio interrumpida por un _DING_ y la puerta se abrió **-Adelante My Lord, si me acompaña pronto estaremos en nuestros aposentos.-**

Endimion aprovechó para acercarse a Serena y sin más le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y así abrazándola, la siguió por el pasillo hasta que ingresaron a la habitación.

Sin saber que, desde el pasillo, una cabecita rubia los espiaba con mucha atención…

Una vez dentro, Serena llamó al Lita y a Haruka para avisarles que ella no se reuniría con el grupo para comer. Pero que por favor, después de que cenaran, se acercaran a su cuarto, ya que necesitaba hablar con todas antes de su partida. Por la mañana volverían a Japón.

Después de eso, y motivada por la cara de misterio y pánico de Endimion, se tomó exactos veinte minutos, para responder todos los ¿Y qué es esto? o ¿Cómo lo hiciste? que él podría tener.

Lo mejor fue cuando encendió la televisión y buscó –gracias a la maravillosa televisión digital- algún programa histórico, y encontró los_ Tudor._

La cara de Endimion se transformó al grito de _"Este es un impostor y como pueden hacer esto…" _y una retahíla de insultos en inglés y gaélico que hicieron reír a Serena.

**-¡Calma caballero! Es una película, un actor, no seas tan ce****rrado. Ya te había explicado qué era la tele, así que no saltes como un energúmeno por cada cosa que veas. Sólo pensalo e ingresalo en tu sistema, de a poco, pero hacelo. Ahora, porqué no te fijás cuantos errores históricos podés encontrar y mientras, yo me baño.- **Antes de retirarse lo besó en la mejilla, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Era todo tan extraño, al menos ella era buena explicando las cosas y le tenía paciencia. Ahora se estaba bañando y, al igual que Serenity, estaba cantando. El hecho de saber que esa pequeña puerta era lo único que le impedía verla desnuda, hizo que su entrepierna se tensara. Y es que no importaba lo perdido que se sintiera, o los años que habían pasado, éstos no habían menguando las reacciones que ella despertaba en su cuerpo.

Y esa, era otra prueba más para demostrar que Serena era Serenity. Aunque no sería muy caballeroso el plantearle algo así en la cara. Así que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, para no salir corriendo a encontrarse con Serena en la ducha.

Veinte minutos después, Endimion comprendió una verdad universal:_ "no importa si hay más de 400 canales, nunca hay nada bueno para ver en la tele."_

Serena salió vistiendo una pollera hasta las rodillas negra y un top strapless rosa. Se sentía linda, pero después de ver como Endimion la miraba, no pudo más que sonrojarse. Y era eso o tirarse encima de él.

**-Tenemos que comprar más ropa para vos.-** Dijo rápidamente para cortar la tensión del aire. **–Al menos un par más de pantalones, camisas, remeras, y… Algo con lo que sostener tus "áreas protegidas".-** Volvió a sonrojarse al pensar en él desnudo, la verdad tendría que haberse puesto a hablar del clima. ¡Pero no! Así era ella…

Gracias al cielo la puerta sonó y llegaron los del servicio a la habitación, con la comida.

Los dos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, Endimion tragaba como si nunca hubiese probado bocado, lo que la hizo reír. Pero lo que más adoró, fue que él estaba pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara. Siendo él quien servía la bebida, le llenaba el plato cuando ella terminaba, le hacía probar las mezclas que él comía.

Quería compartir todo con ella, y durante la cena, así fue.

Aunque ahora sólo podía esperar a que llegaran sus amigas, no dudaba de quién era él. Pero hasta que no las viera, no podía dejarse llevar por sus fantasías.

Si era un chiste jamás se recuperaría, y por eso deseaba con todo su corazón que ellas no lo reconocieran.

Era tanto pedir que él fuera quien decía que era, y ella quien lo había despertado…

&_hechizodeluna_&

**-NO LO SOPORTO MÁS****.- **Gritó Mina en medio del Pub. **-Tengo que contar esto. ¡Serena se llevó a un tipo a la habitación!-**

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-** Gritaron las seis mujeres al mismo tiempo, perdón cinco, una se había atragantado con su Cosmopólitan.

**-Sí, lo vi con mis propios dos ojos. Ya**** me parecía que insistía mucho en que la dejara sola. ¡¡Se iba a encontrar con un Inglesito!! Me engañó, yo que pensé que ella necesitaba tiempo para aceptar la propuesta de Seiya. Y ella sólo quería revolcarse con el tipo.- **Mina estaba completamente indignada.

**-Que raro.-** Interrumpió Michiru meditabunda. **–Serena no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas. ¿Estás segura de lo que viste?-**

**-Siiiii, mis ojitos azules no me engañaron. Estaban abrazados yendo para el cuarto de Serena. Se la notaba feliz, riendo, y como no. ¡El tipo tenía un ir increíble!-**

**-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ¿qué es eso de 'Un ir increíble'?-** Preguntó con miedo Haruka.

**-¡Siiiii! Tenía de esos culitos que te dan ganas de apretar, morder y esas cosa****s.- **

Todas rieron ante la cara de fiasco de Haruka, no tendría que haber preguntado.

-**Hablando de Sere, ella me pidió que fuéramos a su habitación después de comer.- **Dijo Lita cortando las risas. **-Pero ahora que Mina dice esto, no sé si es buena idea subir e interrumpirla.-**

**-Si Serena nos pidió que subamos, tenemos que ir.- **Sentenció Michiru antes de levantarse.

**-Tiene razón Michi, señoritas… Tomen sus ****carteras y salgamos. Mina paga por chismosa.- **Y después de dar su sentencia, Haruka se fue.

**-¡No es just****o! Yo no tengo tu fideicomiso… ¡¡Haruka!! ¡¡Haruka!!-** Pero a pesar de sus gritos ella ya se había ido…

&_hechizodeluna_&

**-Es tan diferente.-** Reflexionó Endimion mientras observaba la brillante ciudad de Londres.** –Antes era muy hermosa y ahora, a su forma, lo sigue siendo.-** Terminó su frase volteando a ver a Serena, que recién se asomaba al balcón.

**-¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá? No hice ningún ruido.-**

**-Todo en mí te presiente. No es necesario que hables para que yo sepa que estás cerca mío.-** Le contestó dulcemente.

**-Eso me da un poco de miedo… Es muy difícil aceptar que todo esto sea real. Ya acepté que vos, sos vos. Pero no pidas que crea que soy tu prometida. ****Simplemente no puedo.- **

**-Lo sé.- **La respuesta de Serena era tan sincera, que podía ver reflejado en sus ojos todas sus dudas.

Endimion extendió su mano hasta ella, y Serena no perdió tiempo en acercarse a él. Sonrió al recordar que Serenity hacía siempre lo mismo. No importaba lo enojada o cautelosa que fuera. Con él no tenía miedos, sólo tenía que estirar su mano, y ella iría hasta él.

La arrimó hasta el balcón para compartir con ella la vista de la cuidad. Endimion comenzó a acariciar la mano de Serena, la vio estremecerse y sonrió. La conocía mejor de lo que ella quería reconocer. Se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó.

**-Así está mejor, no creo que te de frío ahora.-** Le dijo suave al oído.

**-****Si, gracias.-** Respondió sorprendida. **–De pronto tuve frío, pero…-** Se interrumpió riendo.

**-¿Qué pasa?**** Que no te de vergüenza decirme nada.-**

**-Es que me hiciste ac****ordar a una frazada térmica, tres segundos y ya tomé calor.-** Suspiró pensando lo feliz que se sentía entre sus brazos.

**-Serenity decía que yo daba calor como la piel de oso, o una chimenea.- **Sonrió al recordarlo.** –Cuando dormíamos juntos sacaba todas las pieles de la cama. Quedábamos tapados sólo por unas sábanas de lino finitas, finitas. Y después se quejaba de que perdía 12 libras por noche…-**

Lo interrumpió rápidamente. **–Entonces pienso dormir al menos cuatro noches con vos. No me vendría mal perder algo de peso.-**

Endimión comenzó a reír al escucharla, y ella comprendió tarde lo que le estaba insinuando.

**-De alguna manera tengo que pagar por la comida, la ropa y el asilo. Y si el precio es entrar en tu cama… Auch.-** Serena lo golpeó en las costillas.

**-¡ENDIMION!-** Gritó ofendida, enojada, incrédula, sorprendida, pero por sobre todo divertida. Hasta que los dos estallaron en risas.

La puerta sonó apagando las risas.

Serena giró en los brazos de Endimion para poder verlo a la cara. La broma podía terminar en el instante en que entraran las chicas. Pero al menos por un día, su sueño se había convertido en realidad. Esto, para ella, había sido real.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, algunas cayeron por su mejilla, Endimion las secó con mucha ternura y lentamente se acercó para besarla.

La suavidad de sus labios era maravillosa, cómo rozaba sus labios para lentamente fundirlos en uno. Era un beso perfecto, sin prisas, sólo la necesidad de sentirse.

Y la maldita puerta volvió a golpearse, seguido por los gritos de Rei y Mina.

Endimión gruñó entre dientes y se separó de Serena de mala gana. **–Llegó la caballería a rescatarla, mi adorada damisela. Y espero que sea gentil el juicio ante este pobre caballero, que sólo desea estar a su lado.- **

Sin perder tiempo rozó nuevamente sus labios y la tomó de la mano para volver a la habitación.

Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta y en medio del camino Endimion la soltó, para apoyarse en la pared frente a la entrada.

Serena tomó aire tratando de encontrar un punto _zen_, lo que era imposible, porque Champi todavía seguía ofendido. Tomó coraje y abrió.

**-Chicas, tampo****co era necesario tirar abajo la puer…-**

**-¡¡QUIÉN ERA EL TIPO!!- **La interrumpieron Mina y Rei gritando eufóricas.

**-¿Quién era el bombonazo con el que estuviste esta noche…- **Mina se quedó sin habla cuando lo vio parado a pocos metros de ella cruzado de brazos. Era más hermoso de lo que hubiera creído. **–Exquisito y peligroso, lo más perfecto que vi en toda mi vida.-**

Serena no habló, pero Endimion notó que a medida que entraban sus amigas, ella se tensaba más y más. Y él no quería ser quien hablara primero, Serena debía dirigir todo, él sólo podía esperar.

Además no entendía nada, las mujeres que fueron entrando hablaban ese idioma raro que él no comprendía. Y a pesar de todo, sabía que en este momento él era un mero espectador…

Quería acercarse a ella, quería protegerla entre sus brazos y alejar a sus molestas amigas. Y de pronto Serena se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

Ella no lo sabía, él estaba seguro de que no lo recordaba. Pero esa era una de las formas en las que se "hablaban" en secreto, una media sonrisa significaba _"AUXILIO muero de aburrimiento, tus amigos son un tedio"._ Pero una sonrisa como la que esbozaba en ese momento, sólo significaba "_estoy bien, te extraño, te necesito, pero puedo con esto sola"_.

Serena volvió la vista a sus amigas, increíblemente cargada de fuerzas. No sabía qué la había motivado a voltear a verlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para afrontar lo que se venía.

**-Michiru… ****¿dónde está Haruka?-** Preguntó Serena al ver que su amiga era la única callada y que la rubia no estaba a su lado.

**-Necesitaba buscar algo en la habitación, pero ya no tarda. Así que…-** De pronto calló como si escondiera algo.

**-¿Si?-** Serena la instó a seguir.

**-Así que él es Endimion.-**

Serena quedó muda y las chicas de pronto dejaron de jugar, quedaron sin habla de la impresión. Aunque sólo les duró un segundo antes de comenzar a gritar y atosigar a preguntas a la pobre de Serena.

A la cual no le quedó más remedio que dejar de esperar a Haruka y contar todo lo que había sucedido. Aunque omitió los besos, y las miles de de sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba. No, eso era sólo de ella.

**-Eso es imposible, es ****físicamente imposible.-** Ami fue la primera en negar todo lo que Serena estaba contando. **–Un cuerpo no puede permanecer impoluto durante 500 años y ponerse a funcionar como si nada. Si esto es una broma, no le encuentro la gracia Serena.-**

No había necesidad de jurar y perjurar que todo era verdad, sus amigas no le creían. Ni siquiera Lita, ella siempre la apoyaba. Y estaba segura que Haruka tampoco iba a creerlo.

Sus dos mejores amigas no le creían, y era terriblemente triste encontrarse en una situación así.

Tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas bajó la vista, y vio como los brazos la rodeaban calidamente. Aunque no hubiera estado mirando, sabía que era él, sólo él podía transmitirle tanta paz, y consolarla de esa manera.

**-¿****Qué se siente al tenerla de nuevo en tus brazos?-** Fue la voz de Haruka la que sonó, pero no hablaba japonés, si no inglés.

**-No sé como voy a pagarte, mi noble y fiel bruja.-** Respondió Endimion a la rubia. **–Pero juro por mis ancestros, mí nombre y mí honor, que mi espada estará siempre a tu disposición.-**

**-Me parece un pago justo, eso y las toneladas de oro con las que me pagaste.-** Michiru no pudo aguantarse la risa ante el comentario de Haruka. **–Ahora arreglemos lo del idioma. No es justo que sólo Serena, Michiru y Yo podamos entenderte.-** Lo miró picaramente. **–¿Estás dispuesto a un poco más de magia?- **

**-Nunca dudaría de tu eficiencia bruja, sólo dime y yo lo haré.- **Respondió con humor.

**-Necio y Valiente Haruka. No por nada nos buscó la primera vez.- **Rió Michiru.

Serena seguía sin entender nada, sólo vio como Haruka se acercó a ellos y rápidamente posó sus labios con los de Endimion.

**-Listo, ya entendemos todo.-** Dijo Haruka volviéndose a Michiru.

**-Me pregunto por qué no hiciste esto la primera vez, esa poción era horripilante.-** Se hizo el ofendido.

**-¡Estás hablando japonés!-** Serena saltó feliz en los brazos de él.

Endimion frotó su nariz con la de ella. **–La bruja es muy buena haciendo magia. Te dije que era sólo cuestión de encontrarla.-**

El gritó de Rei los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. **–Esto no tiene gracia. Chicas y sex-symbol, ya me cansaron.-**

**-Y ahora qué.- **Habló Ami.

**-Ahora…**** Volvemos a casa, como lo teníamos planeado. Sólo que con un acompañante más.-** Dijo sonriendo Lita.

**-Albricias amigas, al fin Serena encontró a su Endimion.-**

**-Si Michi, y me parece que es hora de irnos a festejar, después de 500 años, podemos dormir en paz.-** Sentenció Haruka feliz.

**-Haruka, ****¿qué fue todo esto?, ahora yo estoy sin habla.-**

**-Sere, aprovechá esta noche. Hablá con Endimion, siendo como sos, deben haber miles de cosas que quieras saber. Nosotras podemos esperar hasta mañana, el vuelo a casa es largo.-** Haruka la besó en la frente y se marchó. **–Nos vamos.-** Dijo con voz dura, y enseguida todas la siguieron.

Y de pronto estuvieron solos, ellos y la noche. Y ya no quedaban dudas, él era él. Y por fin estaban solos.

Por primera vez, en 500 años…

* * *

_**Desde Casa en los Brazos de mi Amado Ash**_

Plena, que sensación me puede describir más que esa, tengo a mi amor a mi lado y he hecho cosas de que serían imposibles de decir en voz alta, aunque no necesitaría mucho para repetirlas. Leíste Amor!!

Sép, me convertí en la reina de la sutileza jajajaja

Dios!! Los astros se complotaron contra mí y contra este capítulo, bueno, en realidad como verán, son dos. Vamos a tratar de que los capítulos sean más largos que 3 hojas. Supongo que ninguna se va a quejar por eso jajaja.

Qué más les puedo contar… Ah! Ya volvimos a la época fuerte de los parciales, así que olvídense de las actualizaciones al menos por dos semanas. La Facu me exige tiempo, así que debo dárselo, aunque ya no tenga ganas. Es el último esfuercito!! Ya termino en octubre!!

_Ooootro tema. Quiero dedicar en especial este capítulo a una personita muy linda llamada_ _**Pamela**_:

No tengo palabras para agradecerte tu hermoso mail, te considero una gran amiga –aunque a la distancia- y por sobre todo creo que sos una gran persona. Ya que poca gente puede expresar tanto cariño con pocas palabras, y tal vez yo sea cursi. Pero me emocionó mucho leerlo. Te quiero bonita!!

_D__iccionario Pintetas:_

**Aaamín:** Jazmín la princesa de Aladdin jajaja

_**Ahora sí las replys!!**_

**Usakito Pau**: Seee, fuiste la primera, espero que ahora puedas tomarte unos segunditos para leerlo. Pero lo importante es que estudies!! Vamos que falta poco. Besitos!!

**Chibikaita**: Como verás las amigas de Sere mucho no le creyeron. A veces pasa y yo ya me río con la solución que le van a dar al problema, pero eso para la próxima jejejje. Haruka y Michiru también se enteran en el próximo capítulo a no desesperar. Y Serena, esa es la pregunta del millón, ¿Serena recordará lo que fue? Sorpresa!! Besos!!

**San:** Ya estamos más metidos en la historia, y claro que va a tomar sabor!! Sólo esperá jejejeje Besitos!!

**Jenny!!** Espero que esta vez esté conforme, la verdad que trabajaste a la velocidad de la luz, son las 4 de la tarde y ya tengo el chap corregido jejeje. Espero poder ya empezar a pasar el próximo capítulo, así ves mi maligna idea realizada jajajaja En cuanto al lemon… vamos a tener que esperar muejejeje Muacks!!

**Jaz021:** Otra vez y en honor de nuestra pali favorita, usé algunas cosillas de la Bella durmiente jejejej Espero que no me denuncien los de disney jajaja Endi es un amor, aunque también tuvo sus cosillas. Ya vas a ver como llega el gran cambio de él. Besitos!!

**Cecilia:** Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!! Hasta el próximo, se pone más interesante a medida que pasa el tiempo!! Besitos.

**Andy-Deep-Chiva:** Ya actualicé!! Sere esta junto a Endi, y ya planean viajar a Japón juntos!! Espero que te guste!! Besitos!!

**Forever Serena:** Tengo que pagarte la manicura!! Sin en el capítulo anterior te comiste las uñas esperando que actualice, ahora no te deben quedar falanges jejejeje. Ya pedí disculpas por el retraso en mis lecturas, pero realmente estoy con muy poco tiempo ahora. Ya llegará fines de julio y ahí tendré el gusto de comerme todo FF. Animo amiga que tu historia está muy linda!! Besitos!!

**Lunachibatsukino:** Acertó joven!! Ella es la bruja, pero no descuidemos a su compañera, que algo debe esconder jejejeje. Yo también quiero un príncipe azul así!! Besitos.

**Isabel:** Seee, son re tiernos los dos, aunque me da la impresión que de a poco le van a tomar el gustito a eso de los besos, mejor los paro a tiempo!! Jajajajaja Besos!!

**Serychiba:** Ya actualicé y estos dos están de derrochan miel por todos lados!! Besitos!!

**GABY!!** Nada de celos, que estuve escribiendo y pasandote párrafo a párrafo para que ya lo tengas leído jajaja. No te meto los cuernos, vos sos mi única enana, Generala de la Malignidad y Alec!! Además yo no le metos los cuernos a Ash, mi castidad en este mes, fue irreprochable!! Ya te quiero ver a vos!! No sabés lo que es estar vistiendo santos tanto tiempo!! Ahora yó lloro, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho pasar por eso!! Malignas, em voy a quejar con papi Lucy!! Buaa, buaa y emulando a las palabras de Persefone –debo decir que así me sentí yo- "_Tienes idea de lo duro que es pasar nueve meses al año sin sexo cuando tu marido es una pieza tan exquisita de hombre que debería haber sido el dios de la fertilidad en vez del dios de la muerte" _Cambialo por el mes que yo estuve sin Ash, y voilá!!

PD: Es lo suficientemente largo este reply!!

**Moon Maniac:** Gracias!! La verdad que estoy disfrutando de escribir esta historia, es bastante tranquila, aunque todavía no metí mano. Como en todo cuento de hadas, siempre hay un malo, pero vos no le digas a nadie jejejeje. Endi es pura miel y yo lo adoro así, aunque todavía no conocemos como fue de joven, ya vamos a ver!! Besitos!!

**Stephy0508:** Champi está muy enojado!! Así que se negó a salir en este chap, ya lo extraño, aunque no dudo que haga pronto las pases con serena jajjajaja. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!!

**Belangel:** Por desgracia mi rapidez en las actualizaciones se ven truncadas por la facultad, pero vuelvo, siempre vuelvo jejeje Ya se viene el encuentro con Seiya y… Se van a quedar mudas!! Yo lo sé!! Aunque no creo que Endi descarte la idea del baúl grande y el lago jajajaja. Ya vas a ver que pasa con la bruja y el pasado de Serena!! A esperar!! Besos!!

**Neo Reina:** Sandra!! Siempre tenés alguna excusa para reclamar a Darien, ahora te lo recomendó el doctor… no puede ser jajajaja. Sep ya escribí el primer encuentro con Seiya, pero nadie se espera lo que viene jejeje. Besitos soy maligna!!

**Pirata-29:** jajaja Creo que todos tenemos un Champi, me encantó el nombre del tuyo Perf, muy original. La verdad que yo nunca pensé en nombrarlo, pero creo que Champi es el nombre perfecto para él jejeje. Besos!!

**Lumar:** quién en su sano juicio le diría a Endi que no!! El que lo haga debe ser llevado al asilo más próximo!! Jajajaja como verás las chicas no creen nada, aunque eso se va a solucionar pronto jijijiji. Besitos!!

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Black:** yo puedo ser romanticota, lo que pasa es que me pesan los dedos para escribir todo lindo y de color rosa jajajaja Endi es un hombre transparente lo puedo asegurar, en cuanto a la historia. Es un cuento de hadas y como en todos, siempre hay un malo, así que no falta mucho para que muestre la hilacha jajaja. Cariños!!

**NeoSerenityMoon:** See yo opino lo mismo, Sere y Darien son la mejor pareja del mundo jajajaja. Y que Viva por siempre Champi, que ahora está enojado, pero que volverá jajajaja Ya viste la importancia de Haruka en la historia, aunque todavía queda un poquito más. Espero que te guste este capítulo, Cariños!!

**TrisChiba:** Ya actualicé y Endi tiene más protagonismo!! A medida que pasen los chaps, más y más cosas vamos a saber de él. Espero que te guste el chap, besos!!

**Angie Bloom:** El despitado de Endi es un vivo bárbaro!! Que no te compre con su carita de nene bueno!! Es un libertino y lo sé jajajajaja. No creo que Sere se resista mucho a él. Y Seiya… bueno ya vas a ver, Besos Reina ya estoy que muero por leer la nueva actualización de Play Love!!

**Satoruchiva:** Gracias por dejar review!! Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia!! Seee lo de Endi y Sere es amor verdadero, por eso él deja todo por seguirla. Ya viste a Mina y su bocota, es fatal jajajaja Besos!!

**Aerithsephy:** Espero que te guste el nuevo chap!! Besos!!

**Pame!!** Ya está quién es la bruja!! Endi es un proveedor así que no estuvo mal en guardarse algo de oro jajajajaja. Ash ya está acá, así que ya vuelvo a ser la mujer que era jajajaja Besotes!!

**Eliz!!** Espero que la presencia de Ash sólo haya dejado dolor de cabeza, ya salió Xy para allá, iba muy feliz. Así que preparate para esta noche jajajaja Besitos lindura!!

**Erica Chiba:** Champi es una de las cosas que más me motivan a escribir esta historia, si vieran las maldades que quedan fuera, la vuelve loca a Sere. Ahora ella está ocupada jugando de novia con endi, así que no sé si Champi va a querer ser dejado de lado jajajaj Besotess!!

_**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!!**_


	5. En mi sueño Ideal

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**En mi sueño ideal**_

Pasaron toda la noche hablando, Endimion llenó de conocimientos a Serena y a Champi _–quien ignoraba a Serena, pero adoraba las palabras de Endimion-. _Mientras que ella disertaba, a grandes rasgos, sobre la historia universal de los últimos 500 años.

No podían parar de hablar, aunque ninguno mencionó nada de Serenity, o de su supuesta relación.

Endimion sabía bien, que era él quien debía ganarse nuevamente el amor de su amada. No podía simplemente esperar que ella recordara todo, aunque eso no lo desanimaba. Volver a conquistarla era simplemente, maravilloso, una prueba que su amor, podía superar. Sonrió al ver como tan tiernamente Serena se había quedado dormida. Aprovechando eso, la estrechó entre sus brazos, y así la llevó hasta la cama.

Él debería dormir en el piso o en ese mueble donde habían estado sentados, el sillón. Pero la tentación era tan grande, que no pudo reprimirla.

Se acostó primero él y la acomodó sobre su pecho, Serena suspiró de placer y se acurrucó sobre él. Sabía que no debía relajarse, o se quedaría dormido en ese lugar.

A los pocos minutos _Sandman_1 se presentó como un feroz adversario. Y por primera vez en la historia de su vida, se permitió la derrota.

Sintiendo a su amada entre sus brazos soñó, soñó con un tiempo ya lejano…

**°°°´¨·.E.·´¨°°°**

**-¡ENDIMION! ¿Dónde estás?-** La voz de su primer oficial irrumpió en el tranquilo jardín de orquídeas. Sabía que si alguien lo iba a encontrar, sería él.

**-Estoy acá.-** Respondió de mala gana mientras descendía del árbol en el que se escondía.

**-Tenés que escoltar a tu prometida hasta el pueblo. Se lo prometiste.-** Le dijo sin rodeos.

**-¡Maaaalll! Llevala vos, por favor, me desespero de pensar que tengo que estar con esa nena más de diez minutos.-**

**-¡ES TU PROMETIDA!-** Le gritó Malachite enojado.

**-¡¡TIENE 10 AÑOS!!-** Respondió con la misma furia.

**-Y vos también, al menos de mente.-**

**-Te estás pasando.-** Le advirtió, era bastante sensible con el tema de "la nena".

**-¡No me paso nada! Es una niña encantadora, no molesta, no interrumpe, es graciosa, divertida y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa. Tendrá diez años, pero su mente es la de una criatura antigua. No te das cuenta, ella es…- **Endimion lo interrumpió.

**-Me revoleó una manzana por la cabeza por no merendar con ella, no noté esa vez la presencia de Abelio****2****. Pero el chichón duró días.-** Se quejó Endimion.

**-¡¡TENÍA 6 AÑOS!! Y se lo recordás en cada oportunidad que tenés.- **Tomó aire, ese no sólo era su amigo con quien discutía. Era su Laird 3 y le debía respeto. **–Endimion, sé que la perspectiva de conocer a tu futura esposa te aterra.-** Su amigo lo miró con mala cara. **–A mí me pasaría lo mismo, pero ella no tiene la culpa. Sí, tiene catorce años menos que vos y la conocés desde que es un bebé. Pero fue por tu palabra y honor de caballero, en nombre de quien se hizo el compromiso, no de otro. No podés seguir enojándote con ella por algo que no controla.- **

Odiaba cuando Malachite tenía razón, no era justo. Ambos, teniendo la misma edad, eran tan diferentes.

El alma de Malachite, era antigua y sabia. Endimion se sentía orgulloso de contarlo entre sus confidentes. ¡Pero esa no era razón para dejarlo salirse siempre con la suya!

**-Podría ser el padre de la ne…-** Malachite lo miraba con esa expresión asesina que significaba "No me jodas". **–Bueno una primita molesta, no la puedo ver como la mujer con la que me voy a casar, ¡cuando todavía no es más que una bebé!-**

**-Está bien.- **Dijo resignado, pero lleno de satisfacción ante su nueva prerrogativa.** –Yo la llevo al pueblo, pero escuchá muy bien mis palabras Soberano. Si hay un Dios en el cielo, él va a hacer que te vuelvas completamente loco por la mujer en la que se va a convertir. Y ella, no va hacer más que ignorarte.- **Sonrió con perversa crueldad.

**-Las mujeres no pueden ignorarme, y lo sabés.- **Sentenció orgulloso.

**-Sé mucho de las mujeres que te acompañan a la cama. Pero igual, no es necesario que trates mal a Serenity. No te haría daño escucharla, prestarle más atención…- **Endimion lo miraba raro.

**-Me sorprende que hables así de ella, amigo.-**Comentó con malignamente.** -Espero que tengas gustos desagradables por niñ…-**

Endimion no pudo terminar la frase, sabía que había sobrepasados los límites de su amigo. Aunque no había esperado, terminar con la espada de Malachite sobre su cuello.

**-¡¡SEAN!! Espero, por el bien de tu integridad física, que nunca más, vuelvas a insinuar algo tan atroz y repugnante como lo que acabás de hacer. Porque, heredero o no.- **Lentamente retiró la filosa hoja del cogote de su amigo.** -La próxima vez, te ensarto con mi espada… No, mejor te corto la cabeza.-** Endimion frotó su cuello con asentimiento. **–La Otra cabeza.- **Dijo con picardía.

Endimion lo entendió enseguida, Malachite era un adversario mortal. Nunca nadie podría superar su tenacidad o su ferocidad.

Aunque lo mismo pasaba con él, juntos eran invencibles y toda la gente de la isla lo sabía. Su leyenda llegaba más allá del continente, nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido de meterse con ellos. Y eso le brindaba paz a su pueblo, y a sus tierras.

De pronto los suaves e infantiles pasos de Serenity resonaron por el jardín.

–**Te lo encargo amigo, gracias.- **Esas fueron sus últimas palabras y Endimion desapareció.

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Era entrada la noche, y seguía terriblemente molesto. No había estado bien, no, y Endimion era el culpable.

Así que lo buscó, el Laird estaría compartiendo la cama con alguna "señorita" en los cuartos de caza.

Y ahí lo encontró. Muy bien acompañado por una señorita… No, por dos señoritas, que ni cubrieron su desnudez al verlo entrar. Estaba seguro que si se hubiera unido a ellos, tampoco tendrían problema.

Endimion no se levantó de la cama, sino que siguió jugueteando con las mujeres. Malachite no esperó, ni le importó la presencia de las mujeres y comenzó con su diatriba acerca de lo miserable que había sido al no acompañar a Serenity.

La pequeña había contenido sus lágrimas al enterarse que Endimion no iba a asistir a su cita. Pero como toda una reina, había levantado la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo a Malachite lo decepcionada que se encontraba de Endimion.

Él también se había sentido como la niña. Y el recuerdo de la voluntad y la fuerza de esa pequeña, hicieron que quisiera decirle a Endimion un par de cosas. De las que luego, se arrepentiría.

Así que se dispuso a dejar el tugurio, pero antes de irse se volteó para decirle a su amigo.

**-Och Endimion, te había pedido que la acompañaras al pueblo, así podía despedirse de vos.-** En ese momento Endimion dejó de jugar con las dos muchachas y supo que él le daba toda su atención. **–Se marcharon apenas llegamos al Castillo. Espero que estés feliz, ahora podés seguir haciendo lo que quieras, sin que te moleste la nena…-**

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

No había vuelto a mencionar el nombre de la pequeña Serenity.

Sabía que en parte era, porque se sentía responsable de no haberse despedido de ella. Y por otro lado, Malachite no le permitía nombrarla, y menos hablarle del tema.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se había marchado del Castillo, y recién ahora comprendía muchas de las palabras que Malachite le había dicho.

Ya no salía tanto, aunque Mal, Jed, Neph, Zio y él seguían rompiendo corazones, y podían tener a la mujer que quisieran.

Ahora preferían pasar sus noches de encanto, en centros dedicados a esos menesteres, en vez de llevar gente extraña a los cuartos de caza.

Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, el apetito por las mujeres de Endimion, crecía día a día. Si bien en sus días mozos, como cualquier hombre joven, había fantaseado con tener más de una mujer en la cama. Ahora le era imperioso que esto sucediera, ya no le alcanzaban uno o dos jóvenes deseosas de sus caricias. No, había ocasiones que necesitaba de más, para alcanzar lo mínimo de satisfacción.

Ese era el problema, ellas no llegaban a satisfacer sus ansias y él jamás lo confesaría. Menos ahora, que su pasión en la cama se había convertido en una leyenda. Era conocido como "El Soberano" el invencible hombre en la batalla y en la cama. ¿Quién le hubiera creído?

Su humor también había cambiado a causa de esto, el otrora joven extrovertido, se había convertido en un hombre de 27 años taciturno, silente y peligroso.

Lo único que realmente deseaba, era a esa mujer… Ella aparecía en sus sueños desde hacía ya un año. A veces besándolo, otras, sólo lo abrazaba. Hacía seis meses, la había hecho mujer.

Lo sabía porque ella se lo había confesado, junto con su eterno amor. Y a partir de ese día pasaba horas amándola en sus sueños, y derramándose en sus sábanas cuando el alba despuntaba.

Y era sólo en esos momentos, cuando él se sentía pleno. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba, ella era su pasión, su vida, y su amor…

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Volver…

Cinco años habían pasado. La última vez que había pisado las tierras de Cerridwen, había sido en la compañía de su queridísimo Malachite. Había sido una niña la que cruzara las pesadas puerta levadizas mientras se marchaba. Ahora era una mujer, una mujer que había sido preparada en el continente para ser la consorte perfecta de un Rey.

Pero él, ese desagradecido no se merecía nada.

Tenía todo planeado, iba a devolverle su promesa de matrimonio y cuando ya no fuera más su prometida, en ese momento, le diría cuánto lo despreciaba.

Espió fuera de los confines de su carruaje, el castillo estaba todo decorado en señal de bienvenida a ella. Sus padres habían llegado unos días antes y seguro habían insistido en que ella tuviera el recibimiento que merecía la Soberana del castillo.

Ojalá pudiera sentirse así…

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Volver a casa siempre era un acontecimiento feliz, más después de cuatro meses de ausencia.

Había tenido que viajar a Londres, su hermano estaba de nuevo en problemas. Y Endimion, a sus 29 años, ya estaba cansado de cuidarlo. William jamás reconocería delante de todos que eran hermanos, pero siempre quería que Endimion se hiciera cargo de sus problemas.

Se asombró al ver Cerridwen, el castillo estaba adornado a modo de bienvenida. Era raro, ya que él no había mandado ningún emisario para avisar su inminente regreso.

No salió de su asombro hasta que llegó al salón de banquetes. Una gran fiesta se estaba desarrollando ahí, era obvio que a él no lo estaban esperando.

Sin esperar más cruzó el salón hasta donde se encontraba su madre, ahí los vio. Los padres de Serenity habían vuelto, y ahí comprendió.

Cerridwen le estaba dando la bienvenida a Su Señora, a Serenity…

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

¡¡UN MES!! Pensó enojado, un mes desde que Serenity había vuelto. Y ella no se había dignado a verlo.

De alguna manera siempre conseguía escaparse. En realidad todo el mundo escapada de él, estaba con un humor de mil diablos, y todo por culpa de esa nena latosa.

Lo peor era que Jedite y Ziocite sólo hablaban de lo bella que era su futura esposa. Nephrite había sido nombrado custodio personal de la joven, ergo, había desaparecido.

Pero lo más terrible, la traición más grande, se la infligía Malachite. Él no habla, sólo desaparecía misteriosamente y volvía después de la hora del té. Oliendo a flores y galletas.

Y Endimion no podía odiarlo más. Ningún hombre podía estar tan contento después de la hora del té. ¡El muy traidor pasaba las tardes con ella!

¡Condenados los cuatro, por ser traidores de la peor calaña!

Y esto iba a cambiar, él iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. La iba a obligar a mostrarse ante él, aunque la tuviera que arrastrar desde sus aposentos.

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

¡¡DOS MESES!! Habían pasado dos meses y nada cambiaba. Serenity no se había manifestado ante él, y eso lo enfurecía.

Eso y el delicado hecho de que llevaba casi tres meses sin acostarse con nadie. Tal vez no deseaba casarse con Serenity. Pero ella estaba de vuelta, con edad casadera y él iba a respetarla, al menos en eso.

¡Era un suplicio, no aguantaba más!

Sus sueños con su amada eran cada vez más exigentes, más provocadores, más reales. ¡Por los huesos de San Columbo! ella era más de lo que su cuerpo podía resistir. Lo estaba volviendo loco y ya no podía estar más sin buscarla. Aunque fuera la empresa de su vida, él la iba a encontrar.

Pero para poder hacerlo, debía ponerle fin a su relación con Serenity, y nadie iba a impedir que llegara a ella.

Ya le había dado tiempo suficiente como para que ella lo buscara a él. Además pensó feliz, Malachite estaba fuera del castillo, y esta vez no iba a poder detenerlo.

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Al fin logró llegar a su cuarto, había más seguridad para llegar a ella, que para acercarse a la Reina de Inglaterra.

Entrar por la ventana no era, lo que normalmente haría el dueño de casa. Y eso lo enojó nuevamente.

Estaba entrando como el más vil ladronzuelo a las cámaras privadas de una doncella. Y que lo condenaran, pero no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por ello. Ella lo había empujado, era su culpa si por esto la gente la catalogaba como deshonrada.

Serenity ocupaba uno de los cuartos más femeninos de todo el castillo, pero igual, notaba los toques que ella había hecho en cada rincón. Ya no era más el cuarto Gwendolyn, antes femenino pero impersonal. Ahora, adornado con tules y sedas, con flores frescas colocadas en cada esquina, y especias secas quemándose en los aromatizantes. Era un lugar cálido y personal, era Serenity quien lo había convertido en su refugio, y era hermoso.

Y de pronto la vio, frente a la gran chimenea. Dentro de la tina disfrutando de un baño, el agua seguía caliente, y el vapor jugaba con sus formas. Era una visión, era…

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Sabía que no tenía que estar tan enojada. No tenía sentido enfadarse con él, por no haber intentado, al menos una vez, verla. Ya no era una nena tonta y sabía muy bien que se esperaba de ella.

Y él… él era su prometido, le gustara o no y le debía un poco de consideración. Aunque su fama de libertino y rompecorazones le precedía, ella no era una conquista más.

Endimion… pensó antes de meterse a la bañera, él era un enigma para ella. No lo conocía, el joven se había hecho hombre mientras ella pasaba de infante a niña. Y ella sabía que nunca había pensado en él en términos románticos. Lo único que recordaba era las veces que la había hecho llorar, o las veces que había escapado para no estar con ella.

Cerró los ojos para relajarse en el agua caliente, y otra vez la imagen de su apuesto caballero apareció. Él amaba el aroma a agua de rosas, y obviamente ella lo utilizaba siempre. Ella era de él, su verdadero y único amor. No podía ser de otro, ya se había entregado a él. En sus sueños, él la había hecho mujer. Habían pasado dos años desde la primera vez que había aparecido en sus sueños.

Él la había amado tantas veces ya, tantas maravillosas e incontables veces.

Su amado tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas, sus ojos brillaban más oscuros y profundos que cualquier zafiro. Adoraba la sensación al enterrar sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello de él. Al principio él lo llevaba por la cintura, ahora lo llevaba a la altura de sus hombros.

Era tan misterioso, su rudo y fuerte hombre de las Highlands. Tan mágico y maravilloso como cada rincón de su amada tierra adoptiva.

Él era un guerrero, y a la vez tan suave y delicado con ella. Pasaba horas amándola y besándola hasta que ambos enardecidos, se entregaban con la misma fuerza y pasión.

Y cuando al fin despertaba, sentía su cuerpo completamente satisfecho, todavía temblando por el placer que él le había provocado. Aunque luego no podía evitar llorar largo rato, él no estaba ahí con ella.

Él no podía rescatarla de su destino, ella estaba prometida a Endimion. Aunque él la despreciara y no quisiera desposarse con ella. Nunca podría encontrar a su amado, estaba destinada a vivir sin amor…

**´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-´-**

Endimion no supo si era suerte o qué, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí. Serenity le recordaba a alguien, pero desde esa distancia no podía dejarse llevar por su mala visión.

Todo podía ser una cruel broma de los destinos y él no pensaba perder su coherencia por una visión.

Serenity se removió en la bañera, ya estaba tibia, era momento de salir, así que comenzó a levantarse lentamente. Odiaba tener una ayuda de cámara, si necesitaba desnudarse, no quería que fuera delante de cualquiera. Pero ahora que debía salir y a pesar del calor del hogar, había una corriente fría, y su bata estaba unos dos metros lejos de ella.

Se estaba incorporando, pensó aturdido Endimion, eso no podía permitirlo. No estaba bien verla desnuda, no antes de su boda. Así que rezando a todos los dioses para que ella no gritara, tomó la bata en sus manos y se acercó a ella raudamente.

**-Muchacha, no te levantes de la tina, sino querés que te vea. Esperá a que coloque la bata tapándote.- **Su voz sonó distante, acaso era que deseaba ver el cuerpo de Serenity como nadie lo había hecho antes. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa línea de pensamiento de su mente, lo importante ahora era que ella no lo matara.

Su voz, esa voz la recordaba, podía oírla entre miles de otras y siempre la reconocería, pero no podía ser. Era Endimion el que estaba detrás de ella, nadie más irrumpiría en su alcoba de esa manera, y eso la encolerizó. **–Que poco hombre es aquel que acude por las sombras al cuarto de una mujer.- **Le dijo con dureza.

Lo escuchó reír antes de contestar.** –Muchacha, también los amantes recurren a las sombras para así poder adorar a sus amadas, cuando la luz del sol les impide su encuentro.- **Respiró aliviado. Ella lo quería matar, pero no iba a hacer un escándalo. Además su voz era dura, pero hermosa, como la de ella.

**-¿Y qué debo suponer My Lord, que es usted un enamorado que ha perdido su rumbo?- **Serenity terminó de envolverse en la bata y salió de la tina con la ayuda de él.

De pronto ambos supieron que debían enfrentarse cara a cara. Hasta este momento ella no lo había mirado, y él sólo podía ver la espalda de ella. Una energía recorrió el cuarto agitando el fuego de la chimenea.

Y sin perder la fuerza que la había inundado, Serenity se dio vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

Pero cuando lo hizo no pudo respirar, y él tampoco. Los dos quedaron estáticos, uno frente a otro. Con la misma pregunta en lo profundo de sus ojos, hasta que ambos pudieron hablar.

**-Sos vos…- **

**°°°´¨·.E.·´¨°°°**

Un suave sonido lo despertó, había soñado con ella, recordando tanto de su antigua vida. No pudo evitar sentirte triste, ahora tenía a Serenity de nuevo a su lado. Pero además de eso, no le quedaba nada.

Quinientos soles habían despuntado y quinientos se habían ocultado. Pero para él, sólo tres días lo separaban de la muerte de su amada y sus amigos. Y el dolor era tan inmenso, sentía un Sgain Dubh4 enterrado en su pecho, una herida que no cicatrizaría nunca. Algunos dolores acompañaban a un hombre de por vida, y este era uno de ellos.

Abrió los ojos. El mundo ahora era un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, pero… ella estaba en sus brazos, sonrió al verla desperezarse. Hacía muecas, al parecer no quería despertar, rió en voz alta cuando Serena ocultó su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Y eso la despertó.

**-Estoy segura que no me quedé dormida arriba tuyo.-** Lo miró desconcertada, pero al instante su cara se relajó. **–Peeeerooo… no creo que haya una mejor manera de despertar.-** Le sonrió, haciendo que todo el dolor de su corazón desapareciera.

**-Perdón Muchacha.-** Dijo con falso arrepentimiento. **–Te quise llevar a la cama para que descansaras, pero me dormí a penas nos puse en la cama.- **Mintió, ¡Dios! ¡Que mentira más patética!

Serena lo miró dándole a entender que no creía una palabra de lo que decía. Enseguida trató de justificarse, pero los dos empezaron a reír sin sentido.

**-No hay por qué pedir perdón. Pero ahora, por más que me fascina la idea de tenerte en mi cama, hay que hacer las valijas My Lord… y ver como demonios te sacamos del país.-** Y eso, era algo que verdaderamente le intrigaba, no iba a dejarlo sólo. Así que, Endimion, tendría que viajar con ella.

Haruka lo arregló todo, también se encargó de machucarle los tobillos a Endimion por llamarla bruja, en vez de por su nombre. A entender de ella, Michiru y Serena, el Laird se merecía cada patada. A veces, sólo la coacción funcionaba en los hombres.

Por la tarde Serena y Endimion habían recorrido todas las casas más costosas de ropa de hombre. Y por supuesto las de mujer también. El Soberano hizo de cero su guardarropa, pero también colmó de cientos de regalos a Serena, algunos más sugestivos que otros.

Serena no se podía quejar _–¿Que mujer coherente se quejaría Serena? ¡Ah vos!- _Ese fue el único aporte de Champi ese día, todavía estaba enojado y Serena no tenía idea de por qué. Pero sabía que Endimion tenía algo que ver.

Tal vez eran celos, a Champi no le gustaba compartirla con otros. Y ella tampoco lo compartía con nadie, bueno, Endi sí sabía de él. Pero Endi era especial, y merecía conocerlo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, fue claro para todos, que Mina, Rei y Ami seguían negando la verdad sobre el adonis que las acompañaba. La actitud de las tres dejaba mucho que desear, y Serena comenzó a replantearse muchas cosas de su relación con ellas. En ese momento más que amigas, parecían tres víboras, muy celosas como para compartir esa felicidad con ella.

No quedó más que recurrir a la magia, o al menos esa fue la salomónica decisión de Haruka, quién cambió sus recuerdos sin preguntar. Menos a Lita, quién rechazó felizmente la propuesta, ella podía manejar la situación.

Entraron en el avión. Serena tuvo que reconocer, que la nueva identidad de Endimion, como aristócrata escoses, muy millonario, era un lujo del cual no renegaría nunca. ¡Iban a viajar en primera clase! Pero Endi parecía no compartir el mismo entusiasmo que ella, porque estaba pálido.

**-Och muchacha, yo sé que tal vez sea un tanto escéptico sobre este tema. Pero Serena, ¿estás segura que esta cosa gigante de metal va a poder volar?- **

Serena comprendió que su apuesto caballero estaba nervioso, y no pudo evitar que la ternura la colmara. Si había gente nacida en el siglo XX que tenía pánico a volar, como no iba a estar desconcertado su adorado Highlander, ante un hecho tan imposible para su época. Estaba adquiriendo tantos nuevos conocimiento de una forma tan asombrosa, que había olvidado que para él, todo era extraño y nuevo.

**-Te propongo algo.-** Le dijo mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos. **–Cuando despeguemos yo te doy algo para que te entretengas, y así no vas a pensar. ¿Trato?-** Serena sabía que era la idea más perfecta que jamás había tenido.

Endimion la miró sospechosamente, algo tramaba. Pero al fin y al cabo, no podía hacer nada más que confiar en ella, y en su técnica para sacarle los nervios. **–Acepto My Lady.-**

Serena apoyo su mano sobre la de él y, sin perder tiempo, Endimion entrelazó sus dedos. El corazón de Serena volvió a retumbar con fuerza, si eso no era Amor Irracional y completo, no tenía idea qué podía ser. _–Locura, demencial senil, el que más te guste. La conclusión es que sos estúpida.- _Definitivamente, pensó Serena, Champi estaba muuuy enojado.

Soslayando el malestar de su otro yo, decidió que eso era amor.

De pronto le dolió la mano, el avión había comenzado a carretear y Endimion reaccionó haciendo un poco de presión con sus dedos. Los avisos de salidas de emergencia y otros, ya se escuchaban. Así que se giró en su asiento para ver de frente a su adorado príncipe, era momento de dar comienzo a su plan "Entreteniendo al Soberano Endimion, y disfrutar del hecho."

**-Endimion.-** Lo llamó y él enseguida respondió, tenía que actuar en ese momento. **–Creo que se me salió un lente de contacto, ¿te podrías fijar si lo tengo puesto?-** Serena abrió los ojos, mientras se inclinaba más sobre él.

Inmediatamente él se acercó, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y cuando Serena lo tuve a su alcance, lo besó.

Endimion respondió al beso increíblemente, profundizándolo, dándole tanta pasión. Deliciosamente pecaminoso, pensó Serena, uno de esos a solas, y seguramente la ropa estaría en el piso en segundos.

Endimion siguió besándola, acariciándola profundamente con su lengua, ella lo buscaba, quería más. La podía escuchar gemir suavemente dentro de su boca. Ese beso prometía noches cálidas y húmedas dentro del hermoso cuerpo de su mujer, y él deseaba que llegara ya ese momento.

_Su Mujer, _ese pensamiento lo llenó de placer, de gozo. Ella era sólo de él, iba a tener que trabajar sobre ese concepto, y marcarlo a fuego sobre su piel.

Alguien carraspeó, interrumpiendo el glorioso beso. La aeromoza les sonrió y dijo alguna estupidez, al parecer ella estaba un poco avergonzada de interrumpirlos, ya que se disculpó rápidamente y se retiró.

Endimion observó por la ventana, ahora las nubes formaban el piso. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¡Malachite hubiese amado volar! No había visitado sus tumbas, estaba tan absorto por todo, que lo había olvidado. Ahora sabía que tenía que volver a sus tierras, debía rendirle honores a su familia. Y cuando lo hiciera, Serena iba a estar a su lado.

Ya nada podía hacerse, apartó la mirada del vidrio, y se encontró con los ojitos pícaros de Serena.

**-¿Y? Sirvió mi técnica para "saca nervios" del despegue.-**

**-No tengo quejas My Lady, siempre que quiera probar de ese tipo de técnicas, yo soy su hombre.-**

Serena no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de Endimion, parecía un nene que había conseguido su juguete preferido. SATISFACCIÓN, eso reflejaba su rostro. Serena levantó el apoya brazos, que servía de separación de las butacas, y se recostó sobre el cálido pecho de Endimion, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Él era el caso de demencia más exquisito del mundo.

Y ella… no podía apartarse de él.

* * *

1 _**Sandman**_ es un personaje popular del folclore anglosajón que ayuda a los niños a dormir y tener dulces sueños esparciendo arena mágica en sus ojos. Referencia Wikipedia.

_2 __**Abelio**_es el nombre que recibe el dios señor de los manzanos de los antiguos habitantes de la Galia, Iliria y Aquilea.

_3__**Laird**_titulo hereditario, los Laird eran los dueños de las tierras o feudos en Escocia.

_4 __**Sgian Dubh**_ (se pronuncia "ski:n du") es una daga ceremonial (sgian es daga en gaélico escocés) El nombre viene en gaélico significa "cuchillo negro", donde el negro se refiere al color de cabo. También se dice que negro hace referencia al hecho que se usa escondido, secreto.

* * *

**CHAMPI'S CORNER**

_-Siempre supe que era Grosso, hoy todo el mundo me lo demuestra. Tengo más fama que ese Endimion _

_-Okay Champi, no exageres. La gente te tomó cariño, pero hasta ahí._

_-Yo sé Suyi que no es fácil vivir a la sombra de un genio, pero tenés que asumir que la gente lee esta historia por mí._

_-Champi, me parece que tenés lo días cortados... Ahí viene Endi, así que mejor te dejo. Besito muack..._

_-¡¡Otra vez!! Juro que voy a matar a ese tipo, siempre que aparece todas babean por él, que hay del intelecto, de la sagacidad, y de todos los elemento restantes del físico? Claro, yo sólo soy el Otro Yo de Serena, pero si tuviera cuerpo..._

Chicas perdón por el increíble retrazo, pero la Fac. me tenía loca, espero que les haya gustado el chap.

**_Besotes Suyi!!_**

**GABY:** no podés quejarte, nuevamente ya leiste este chap, lo que te faltaba era verlo tan bonito como quedó ahora jejeje. Ya sabés como se resolvió el conflicto Ash-Mal, y fue muuuuy bueno. Ash es un tipo generoso, jejejeje. Besotes.

**SAN:** Ahora ya sabemos más de Endi, así que espero que te siga gustando el fic jejeje. Gracias por los halagos. Besotes!!

**ARIASSERENA:** Si, Endi va a estar un poco perdido, pero creo que se va a adaptar muy bien. Cuando uno tiene la iniciativa, todo es más fácil!! Además que tienen en Serena una muy buena motivación. jajaja Hasta la próxima.

**FOREVERSERENA:** A no perder el ánimo amiga, ya encontrarás a tu Mamo y serás muy feliz. Te agradezco mucho por las cosas lindas que me decís. Espero que te guste este chap. Besos

**STEPHY0508:** Gracias por los ánimos en el estudio. Dieron resultado, ahora tengo un tiempo de calma relativa jajaja Estoy muy contenta de que te guste este fic!! Mina sí está re loca y obvio que Haruka es re cool, como siempre jejeje. Besos!!

**JAZ021:** Si me llegó tu mail de los principes de Disney, como me hizo reir, obviamente se lo pasé a todo el mundo jejeje. La verdad es que con esto de los finales si me tardé en actualizar, pero hay que terminar la Fac. de una vez por todas!! Besotes!!

**JENNY:** Lo peor de todo, que esa incongruencia que encontraste, es típico de mi lenguaje. Siempre digo agarren sus abrigos antes de salir. Aunque hagan 40ºC, sí estoy loca. Yo también quiero lemon, pero esperá a que llegue!! Jajajaj Besotes.

**LUMAR:** Todas queremos ver al Soberano sin ropa interior. Gracias al cielo, Serena ya pronto lo verá jajajaja. Y Champi a re aparecido, pero sigue muy enojado, aunque adora el protagonismo que está teniendo jajaja. Besos

**ISIS JANET:** Espero que te esté gustando la historia, cariños!!

**LUNACHIBATSUKINO:** Mamo como calentador de cama es sin dudas lo más destacado que ha tenido en chap anterior. En cuanto a Seiya, solo puedo decirte que esperes al próximo chap para ver que pasas muejejeje Besos!!

**BELANGEL:** Haruka y Michiru no podían intervenir en las decisiones de la vida de Sere, y ella no es la misma mujer que fue en su pasado, y eso es lo más importante de la historia. Aunque creo que Endi piensa lo mismo que vos, habrá que esperar hasta la el próximo chap para ver que pasas. Besos!!

**ANGIE BLOOM:** Yo te decía que era un libertino, y no me creías, a las pruebas me remito, mirá con la cantidad de mujeres que pasaba la noche!! Yo creo que ahora viene la venganza, pero... van a tener que esperar para eso jejejeje. Y Champi volvió, porque es re Guay!!

**NEO REINA:** Que raro que te ofrezcas para hacer algo con Darien... No tenés un pelo de tonta jajajaja. Ahora hay que ver como se desarrollan la relación de ellos. De a poco, o eso creo, no sé cuanto voy a poder detener el mar de hormonas de estos chicos jajaja. Besos!!

**SELENE Y ASTARTE:** Ash es inspiración permanente. Más cuando se trata de lemons jajajajaja. Ya estuve espiando algo sus historias, ahora que tengo más tiempito voy a tratar de ponerme al día con ellas. No pienso decir quién es el villano jajajaja Pero ya ha sino nombrado. Y Seiya aparece en el próximo, Cariños!!

**PSS:** Más que feliz de que te diviertas con esta historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, cariños!!

**ISABEL:** Este Endi será un hombre antiguo, pero maneja muy bien el arte del coqueteo y la sensualidad. Yo creo que a Sere se le va a ser difícil mantenerse alejada mucho tiempo más. Besos!!

**ELIZ, TALON, VANE Y JONNY:** Creo muchachos que es momento de que le den un respiro a Eliz, mínenla, le hace falta, la presión y el trabajo la tienen estresada. Y quién mejor que ustedes para desestresarla? Y sí, Grimm está acá haciendo bobadas jajajaja Besotes para todos.

**USAKITO: **Dónde está metida mujer? Espero que estés dan bien las materias que te tocan, nos vemos pronto espero. Gracias por las cosas lindas que me decís te quiero bonita. Besotes!!

**LUISIANA'S CHIBA:** Gracias por leer mi fic, y además por tomarte el tiempo de dejar una review en cada capítulo. Estoy feliz de que te vaya gustando, y espero que siga así jejejeje. Endi ya va a recobrar el tiempo perdido, no te preocupes, y sí los chaps van a ser desde el anterior, siempre largos. Para hacerle honor a Endi jejejeje Besotes!!

**PAME:** Tal vez recuerdes a Julian de Macedonia, pero a mí me recuerda más a Drustan o a Nicolas. Creo que es una gran mezcla de ellos, después te paso para que los leas. Te vas a morir de amor, y con Nicolas vas a llorar toooodo. Te quiero hermosita!! Besotes!!

**ERIKA CHIBA:** Preciosa!! No te falló el instinto, Haruka es la bruja jajajaja. Ya van a tener su reconciliación Champi y Sere, hay que esperar. Y concuerdo con vos, nadie luce mejor que mi Endi!! Besotes!!

**CECILIA: **Por desgracia se cortó al review... Pero te agradezco que la hayas dejado igual. Muchos cariños y espero que te guste este chap!!

**NUBIA:** Gracias por las hermosas palabras para con "Sus Ojos", soy feliz de saber que no sólo esa historia me hizo vivir miles de emociones, sino que además, mucha gente las puede vivir conmigo. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme este review. Y obviamente ARRIBA LAS MAMOCHAS -arriba, abajo... o donde quiera Él- jajajaj Besos

**AMARY-SAN:** La historia tiene la idea de un bello durmiente, pero la idea es que sea mi propia visión de las cosas, no una copia jajajaja. Tardé en subir el chap, pero la culpa es de la Fac., no mía. Así que no te enojes muchos, espero que este chap sea merecedor de tu perdón. Y espero verte en las próximas review, así me decís como te va pareciendo la historia. Besos!!

**ISA1181:** Estamos todas en la cola para poner al día a Endi. Ese macho necesita un afinado jajajajaja Estoy contenta de que te guste esta historia!! Así que espero verte por aquí seguido. En cuento a Michi... no puedo revelar nada, Champi me ahorcaría si lo hago. Ya va a venir la miel quedate tranquila. Y lo de Seiya es en el próximo. Gracias por las reviews en mis otros fic!! Besotes!!


	6. William

**_Capítulo 6_**

_**William**_

El viaje fue maravilloso, contar con las comodidades de primera clase, mejoraba mucho las miles de horas en avión.

Endimion se relajó al poco tiempo de vuelo, y Serena contribuyó a su formación histórica haciéndole ver "La Loca Historia del Mundo" de Mel Brooks, al terminar, los dos estaban muertos de risa.

Después Ami eligió una con Russell Crowe, y gracias a Dios, Endi lo odió tanto como lo hacía Serena.

Llegaron a Japón casi a mediodía, luego de una detallada explicación, Endimion "aceptó" sin muchas ganas, que el cambio de horario podía cansarlo, o sea el jet lag. Con esa nueva excusa, Endimion se apoyó sobre Serena, para usarla de "soporte" para un hombre viejo y exhausto.

Todas las mujeres del aeropuerto los observan con envidia, los dos parecían una pareja de enamorados jugando y riendo en medio de la terminal. Pero lo que más deseaban era cambiar lugares con la joven. ¡Y con qué ganas!

El hombre era exquisito, viril, exudaba poder y sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Vestía pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, pero eran sus botas de piel de cabra, las que llamaban la atención.

Todo rastro civilizado en él, se veía atenuado en sus movimientos. Caminaba como una pantera al acecho, y su presa era esa pequeña rubia que parecía no notar como él la observaba.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió, que todos en el aeropuerto, estaba pendiente de ellos.

**-Tenemos que hacer algo con el problema**** de los zapatos Endi, no puede ser que no toleres el cuero o las suelas.-** Dijo Serena mirando sus botas de cuero curtido. No podía negar que eran sumamente cómodas y suaves. Pero no era un calzado para usar en esta época.

**-****Muchacha.- **Dijo con tono jocoso y arrastrando la primer a. **-Amo los zapatos.-** Aprovechó para encerrarla en sus brazos. **–No hay nada más hermosos que la forma que le dan a tus piernas.-** Dijo rápido antes de besarle el cuello.

**-Sos un descarado.- **Lo regañó entre risas. **-Las chicas ya están en el Duty free. Vamos a comprar algo antes de que Haruka y Michiru vacíen el local.-**

**-Entonces mi damisela.- **Endimion la levantó en el aire.** –Indique nuestro destino, que yo velaré para que lleguemos a salvo.-**

Y así lo hizo, Serena reía mientras él la llevaba en sus brazos. Y no pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejaba hacerle eso? Cómo era posible que junto a él se sintiera viva, feliz… Completa.

Eso era, Endimion había sido siempre una sombra en su corazón. No había podido amar a sus anteriores novios, y menos a Seiya, porque no eran él. Y una parte de su alma siempre lo había esperado. _-Esa noche él prometió que volvería, tal vez por eso no perdíste la esperanza de volver a verlo Serena.- _

Serena cerró los ojos y lo abrazó más fuerte. Tal vez Champi tuviera razón, pero no podía evitar tener miedo, había algo. Serenity, sí, era ella. Pero, por qué no podía recordar nada de su vida pasada. Por más de que Haruka y Michiru insistían en que debía recordar.

Pero simplemente no podía, tenía miedo. _–El miedo es un sufrimiento que produce la espera de un mal_- La voz de Champi sonó como un susurro suave en su alma, cuántas veces él la había consolado. Ahora a pesar de estar sentido con ella, él estaba ahí y citando a Aristóteles.

Cuando llegaron al Duty Free, Haruka y Michiru, efectivamente habían devastado todo el local, dejando uno o dos cositas sin comprar. Serena aprovechó para comprar tonterías para sus hermanos, y unos anteojos Ray Ban para Endimion. Los cuales lo hacían parecer una estrella de cine, estaba arrebatador.

Finalmente fueron a buscar las valijas y salieron del área privada. Serena caminaba feliz de la mano de Endi riendo y haciendo comentarios tontos, hasta planeando la cena, los lugares que iba a recorrer, las cosa nuevas que quería enseñarles y de pronto todo enmudeció.

Endimion miró a Serena, estaba pálida mirando fijamente al joven que estaba frente a ella.

**-Seiya.-** Dijo Serena apenas audible.

**-¡Hola Amor!-**Sonrió él.

**-¿Qué hacés acá?-** Preguntó Serena con acritud.

**-Estoy jugando el papel de Esposo, ya dentro de poco va a ser verdad, así que pensé. ****¿Por qué no sorprender a mi mujer yéndola a buscar?-**

**-¿Ahora? ¿¡No llegás como diez años tarde!?- **

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, nunca habían discutido en público, pero sí lo hacían todas las veces que se veían. No podía recordar una sola vez que no pelearan, más en los últimos meses.

Los ojos de Seiya se deslizaron hasta las manos unidas de su "prometida" y de ESE. Una oleada de ira se extendió por su cuerpo. Así que era verdad, la leyenda estaba finalmente frente a él.

No supo cómo se mantuvo calmo delante de él, pero en su voz se notó todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

**-Nos vamos Serena, ahora.-** Sin esperar la se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Serena sabía que no tenía que seguirlo, pero esa era la oportunidad que le daba la vida para enfrentarse a él. Y ser por fin libre, tomar coraje y de una vez terminar con esa relación, que sólo les traía infelicidad a los dos. Si había alguna oportunidad de ser feliz, no era estando juntos.

Se puso de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a Endimion. Él la miró enojado, pero no con ella, sino con Seiya. No apartaba la vista de él, con tanta furia y tanta tristeza. ¿Qué escondía su príncipe? Quería abrazarlo y reconfortarlo hasta que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo.

**-No hacemos cargo Sere, vos andá con Seiya.-** Le susurró Michiru.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Llegaron al auto de Seiya sin pronunciar una palabra, subieron y emprendieron el camino.

**-¿Te divertiste mucho por lo que vi?-** Destilaba veneno al hablar.

**-Sí, es un lugar hermoso, en especial los pueblos y las ruinas. La ciudad es ****linda, pero prefiero el campo.- **

**-¿Él es de allá?-** Preguntó con brusquedad.

**-Sí.-**

**-¿No vas a decir nada más? Creo que me merezco ****una explicación.-**

**-No.-** Sentenció. **–Pero creo que sí nos merecemos ser honesto por primera vez, si esa es la explicación que querés escuchar.-** Serena le sonrió con sinceridad.

Pero Seiya estalló. **-¡¡Soy tu futuro marido!! Pero ahora me siento un venado, ¿con cuántos tipos más te acostaste mientras estuviste conmigo?- **

Serena no pudo creer lo que oía y exasperada comenzó a gritarle. **–¡Ninguno! Yo sí te fui fiel Seiya. Pero no me vengas con eso de futuro esposo. Sabías bien cuando me fui, que no había aceptado el matrimonio. ¡Por Dios Seiya! Te había echado de mi departamento ese mismo día.-**

**-Fue una pelea sin importancia.-** La interrumpió restándole valor a lo que decía.

**-Sin importancia, ¡Seiya! Hace casi un año que no hacíamos el amor, y eso no te parecía raro. Según vos es parte de la cotidianidad. Además no tenemos ni un solo interés en común, yo sólo era la mujer con la que tenías sexo. ¡Y ni para eso me usabas!**** ¿Cómo carajo se llama la mina que tenés en tu casa?-**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-** Susurró impactado ante la declaración de Serena.

**-Seiya, sólo lo suponía, pero ****tú cara me lo confirmó.-**

**-Eso es distinto, yo soy hombre. Además cómo no querías que buscara por otro lado. Si vivís enterrada en tus estudios y en tus clases. ¡En los últimos tres años, sólo nos vimos en las vacaciones! Yo luché por nuestra relación, pero vos la dejaste morir.- La miró con furia.**

**-Nadie te pidió que te sacrificaras Seiya. No fui yo sola la que puso vallas en nuestra pareja, vos siempre estabas viajando por negocios.-**

Y en ese momento los dos se quedaron callados. Eran culpables los dos por el fracaso de su noviazgo, y no podían negarlo.

Serena siempre había estado consiente de sus faltas en la relación, tampoco le habían preocupado mucho, al ver que Seiya fallaba de la misma manera. Los dos habían vivido diez años de novios con personas que no conocían.

Seiya comenzó a reír, el principio a Serena le pareció que era una pose, algo actuado.

**-Te gusta él.-** Afirmó mirando a Serena. **–Entonces nosotros…-**

Serena lo interrumpió. **–Terminamos Seiya, por fin después de…- **

Fue Seiya quién terminó la frase. **–Diez años. Tuvimos buenos tiempos.-**

**-Si, algunos fueron buenos. Siempre te voy a tener cariño, fue mucho tiempo el que estuvimos juntos.-** Serena le sonrió.

**-Creo que al final, yo me estaba enamorando de vos.- **

Los dos permanecieron callados por cinco segundos antes de comenzar a llorar de la risa.

**-Ni vos ****te creés eso.- **

Él le tomó las manos. –**Podemos seguir como amigos, vamos a festejar.-**

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

-**Inconcebible, inaceptable, increíble, in…-**

**-Creo que te quedaste sin palabras con in…-** Dijo suavemente Haruka a Endimion.

**-INDIGNANTE.- **Respondió con infantil satisfacción.

Michiru rió antes de hablar. –**Laird cálmese, Serena tenía una vida antes de que llegaras. ¿Pensaste que ella iba a estar 29 años esperando que aparecieras, cuando no sabía si eras real?-**

**-Serena hace diez años que está con Seiya, nadie de la familia lo conoce. Bueno, tampoco conocieron a los anteriores novios de ella, pero eso no es lo que importa. ****Lo que importa es que su relación era complicada. Y lo importante es el ERA una relación. Lo otro es insignificante.-** Señaló Haruka.

**-Él la tocó, él hace diez años que se está acostando con MI MUJER.-** De pronto el aire dentro del automóvil se congeló. De Endimion emanaba tal cólera, la violencia con la que había hablado dejó a sus dos acompañantes heladas. **–Ese hombre no es quién dice ser, se me revuelven las tripas de pensar que ella yació en la cama de mi hermano. Que él gozó de su cuerpo…- **

Haruka frenó violentamente el auto, casi provocando un accidente en la autopista.

**-¿Qué dijiste?-** Michiru fue la que pudo reaccionar.

**-Él, es William.-** Respondió Endimion con voz de ultratumba.

**-No puede ser…-**

**-Muchacha, acaso tu magia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para reconocerlo.-** Dijo Endimion interrumpiendo a Haruka.

**-Él… es imposible, no puede haber forma. A no ser que ****él haya podido modificar nuestro recuerdos. Pero ¿cómo?-** Michiru estaba pasmada. **–Algo no está bien.-** Michiru cerró los ojos, y Endimion pudo notar como una calidez se desprendía de ella. Todo acabó rápidamente, la joven abrió los ojos y sonrió. **–Él la protege. Y todo es, como tiene que ser.- **

La cara de Haruka también se iluminó, pero a Endimion no le interesaba, sólo podía pensar en su hermano.

**-No lo quiero cerca de Serena, la última vez…- **Los ojos de Endimion se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar su pasado.

**-Hoy mismo me voy a ocupar de buscar al condenado ser que ****jodió a nuestras cabezas. Endimion vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.- **Haruka vio como asentía en silencio.** –No sé porqué, pero esto se acaba de complicar.- **

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

**-Dijiste que era imposible, pero lo encontró.- **Seiya miraba furibundo a la bruja que estaba con él. **–Dijiste que tu hechizo era más fuerte y ella estaba con él, explicate.-**

**-Bill, calmate. Yo no te dije que no lo iba a encontrar, as****í que no grites. Ya suficiente tuve que aguantar mientras te acostabas con ESA.- **Dijo despectivamente.

**-Más cu****idado con lo que decís, vos serás una zorra. Pero ella es una princesa, y la necesito, esta vez va a ser mía cuando y como quiera.-**

**-Fue tuya y te dejó por él.-**

**-No juegues conmigo pequeña, hoy volví a ver el rostro de la basura de mi "hermanito"****… ya estoy enojado, no lo empeores. Pensá cómo lo vas a arreglar.- **Le dijo mientras con dureza tiraba de ella para acercarla a él.

**-No hay mucho que esperar. Tiene que recordarlo, y falta menos de un mes. ****Y cuando el tiempo se acabe...-** La bruja sonrió.

**-Él va a dormir, para siempre.-** Los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron.

**-Te dije, mi magia no es tan poderosa como la de ellas, pero soy muy buena ****haciéndolo.- **

Seiya rió al notar el doble sentido utilizado por su bella bruja. **–Lo sé pequeña, y por eso te amo.- **La besó con satisfacción, esta vez él iba a ganar.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Habían pasado toda la tarde fuera, eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando Haruka y Michiru dejaron a Endimion en la casa de Serena. "Demasiado grande para una muñequita tan chiquita" según palabras de Michiru, pero tenía mucha razón.

**-Esta casa es como un museo. Serena no deja que nadie se quede acá, sólo nosotras y Lita. Los demás conocen el departamento del centro, así que antes de que preguntes, Seiya, nunca estuvo acá.- **

**-Lo que Michi quiere decir, es que este es el Santuario de Serena, su hogar. Creo que es el mejor lugar para estén solos. Creo que te vas a sentir como en casa.-** Haruka le sonrió antes de darle las llaves del lugar.

**-O sea que sólo tengo tres semanas más o menos para que recuerde todo.-**

**-Sí.-** Sentenciaron juntas antes de marcharse.

Endimion suspiró cansinamente, sólo habían pasado 4 días desde que despertara y se sentía tan cansado. Tal vez era el jet lag, o sólo la desesperación de saber que su futuro pendía de un hilo. En realidad, dependía de la memoria de Serena.

Entró a la casa, sonrió al ver el anacronismo del lugar. Por fuera era una exquisita pieza de arquitectura moderna, como las miles que había visto en Londres y ahora en Japón. Pero por dentro, habían rescatado todos esos detalles maravillosos de las construcciones antiguas.

Además todo estaba decorado como si fuera fines de 1400, era todo tan familiar, y a la vez tan completamente extraño.

Dejó sus valijas en la entrada y se aventuró a recorrer el lugar. Cada cuarto era una delicia para su vieja alma, contaba historias de sus amadas tierras, de caballeros, doncellas y honor.

Un _claymore__1_adornaba la chimenea, ¡era de verdad! Completamente asombrado de que todas las piezas que había visto hasta el momento eran reales. Serena debía haber pagados fortunas por ellas. Sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó el arma de su soporte, buscó su claymore de su valija y la colocó sobre el hogar. Al verla ahí lo supo, ahora sí estaba en su hogar.

El cansancio volvió a caer sobre él, y decidió que era hora de buscar una cama donde dormir. Después de ver casi cinco habitaciones llenas de libros y artefactos antiguos, encontró el único cuarto para dormir. Se sacó la ropa lo más rápido posible y enfiló para la ducha, un invento moderno maravilloso.

Salió a los pocos minutos, sólo se colocó esos pantaloncitos o bóxer, como los llamaba Serena. Y se metió dentro de la cama a esperarla, quería hablar con su amada y hacerle prometer que no vería más a William.

Al menos hasta que él supiera qué quería su hermano. Estaba seguro que algo no muy bueno iba a pasar.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Estaba achispada, y Champi inconsciente por el alcohol. Porque de otra forma, él nunca le habría permitido pedir el tercer Martini. Nunca tomaba tantos, la ginebra enseguida se le había subido a la cabeza, pero Seiya había insistido, y bueno, estaban festejando.

Nunca se habían divertido tanto los dos juntos, lloraron de la risa y recordaron viejas épocas. Al principio sólo pensaban en merendar juntos, pero de a poco fue cayendo la tarde y decidieron cerrar la velada con esos tragos. Nota mental, no volver a tomar tanto.

Pero ahora sabía que tenía que buscar a Endimion, Seiya la había alcanzado hasta su departamento de la ciudad, y una vez allí notó cuatro cosas. A) Estaba borrachita, B) Olía peor que un subte en hora pico, C) Mataría por una ducha y D) Tenía que pasar a buscar a Endimion por lo de Haruka.

La cual la mataría al verla caminar y darse contra las paredes. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era quitarse la borrachera. ¡Y por Dios! Ojalá Mina tuviera razón y ella no muriera de un coma etílico en ese mismo lugar. Se acercó a la botella de güisqui de su hermano, y se tomó una medida de golpe. Mierda que quemaba la garganta, además ya empezaba a sudar, al menos esta vez, Mina había tenido razón.

Ya bañada y perfumada, con un especial detenimiento en su higiene bucal para que nadie notara tanto el alcohol, subió a un taxi y se marchó.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus "brujas" ya caminaba casi sin perder el equilibrio, satisfecha con el resultado llamó a la puerta. Abrió Haruka, enseguida notó que estaba bajo la influencia de bebidas espiritosas, así que su sonrisa cambió a una mirada asesina y la hizo entrar.

Endimion no estaba en la casa, lo cual la sorprendió, pero sí estaba Michiru y en cuanto la vio supo que era imposible escapar.

Michiru empezó a los gritos, no era suficiente una tirada de orejas, o un simple regaño. Nooo, la amante de Haruka se enfurecía y lo hacía notar a todo pulmón. La llamó inmadura, alcohólica, descerebrada, y un par de cosas más; nadie que la viera pensaría que Michiru era la creadora del diccionario de palabras soeces ¡Ella las sabía todas! Haruka y Serena todavía se sorprendían al escucharla era atemorizante.

Nadie nunca estaría preparado para enfrentar la ira de Michiru, y todos pensaban que la más rígida era Haruka, sólo Serena sabía la verdad. Tanto que siempre pensaba dos veces antes de mandarse un cagadón, esta vez, no había tenido suerte.

Cuando por fin acallaron los gritos, dos horas después que llegara, pudo averiguar donde estaba Endimion. Tanto ella como Champi, el cual no tuvo más opción de despertarse a causa de los alaridos de Michiru, estaban pasados de sueños, molestos y con hambre.

Llegó a casa satisfecha, el taxista había parado en una casa de comidas rápidas. Abrió la puerta lentamente y dejó que los suaves olores de su hogar la llenaran.

Amaba el aroma a libros viejos mezclado con acero de sus armaduras, la sutil fragancia de velas de miel que flanqueaban la entrada y las habitaciones principales. Ese era su reino el lugar donde se sentía libre, donde era ella.

La casa casi no tenía artículos modernos sólo en la cocina, una heladera y un microondas escondidos, y en su habitación un equipo de música y la televisión. Su amado hermano mayor había construido esa casa pensando en ella, escondiendo bajo molduras y grabados el sistema de calefacción central y el sistema de audio que recorría toda la casa. Aunque él no quería reconocerlo esa casa gritaba ¡Serena! Por donde la mirasen.

Recordó años atrás...

Nadie estaba de acuerdo con que ella se mudara, sus padres no querían que su pequeña de 24 años viviera sola. Pero cuando su hermano le había mostrado los planos de la casa, y más cuando la había visto, ella lo supo, ese era su hogar.

Le había costado dos años convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran vivir en el departamento de la ciudad, a sus 22 años empezó a vivir de lunes a viernes sola. Pero el mismo viernes los mellizos la venían a buscar para llevarla a casa. Vivía una semi independencia, pero ahora quería ser independiente.

Trabajaba desde los 23 como ayudante de cátedra en diez clases de la facultad, era parte de un equipo de investigación antropológica, liderada por uno de los museos más importantes de ciencia sociales de Tokio y, además, daba clases particulares de historia. Eso, sumado a los intereses de su fideicomiso, le permitía una vida muuy relajada. Ahora quería esa casa.

Unos meses después de comenzar con su campaña _"pá, má sean garantes de mi préstamo hipotecario"_ Serena tenía en sus manos las llaves y los títulos de propiedad de la casa. Sus hermanos todavía no sabían nada, pero cuando se enteraron sus negativas resonaron en el cielo como truenos en la peor de las tormentas.

No fue hasta que su hermano mayor hizo un estudio del área y contrató un grupo de seguridad para cuidar de ella y la casa, que no dio el visto bueno. Los demás tuvieron que acatar la decisión o enfrentarse a su furia, aunque eso no evitó que los cuatro fueran a verla o a quedarse con ella para ver como se arreglaba solita. Visitas de hermanos decían, pero la verdad era que no les gustaba nada que ella viviera sola.

No era fácil ser la más pequeña y única mujer, de cuatro hermanos varones muuuy posesivos. Pero ella los amaba profundamente y les permitía todas esas escenas de celos. Por eso nunca les había presentado a Seiya, ella sabía que sus hermanos no lo aprobarían, es más, seguro lo odiarían.

Sonrió volviendo de sus recuerdos, sus papás y hermanos iban a adorar a Endimion. Después de que trataran de matarlo durante la cena, eso sí iba a ser divertido.

Caminó por su casa, re conectándose con sus cosas. Ese sitio era ideal para su Soberano, una mezcla de nuevo y antiguo, un lugar para relajarse cuando el mundo moderno lo llevara al límite.

De pronto de detuvo en la chimenea. Su "Dagues Mackeltar" original, no estaba en su sitio. En su lugar estaba el claymore de Endimion. ¡Ah noooo! ¡Eso no, así, así no!

Y sin perder tiempo sacó el arma del su bello durmiente con una mano y con la otra volvió a poner la de Dagues en su lugar, satisfecha con el resultado se alejó.

Rió para sus adentros, había estado blandiendo espadas de más de un kilo y medio como si de plumas se trataran, nadie le iba a creer. Pero ella sabía que a pesar de ser menuda, tenía mucha fuerza.

Sus cuatro hermanos habían sido entrenadores excepcionales. O salía fuerte, o la molían a palos, ella había elegido siempre igualarlos. Y sus hermanos habían tenido los moretones que comprobaban sus palabras.

Bah! Qué importaban sus hermanos ahora, estaba a punto de irse a la cama con el epítome de la sensualidad masculina. Obviamente sus hermanos estarían en completo desacuerdo, y a ella le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que ellos pensaban.

Además todavía estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol _–¡¡LA EXCUSA PERFECTA PARA TIRARSE DESNUDA SOBRE EL SOBERANO!!- _¡Champi! Eso no se dice siquiera. _–Si es lo que querés, además es mi espíritu investigador, y no lujurioso, el que tiene que saber si la "Leyenda" era cierta- _Ah! Si es en nombre de la ciencia…

Se fue riendo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Él la esperaba dormido, era tan perfecto verlo ahí, esperando por ella, una sensación calida la recorrió a lo largo. Podía ver su pecho desnudo bajo las sábanas, pero no fue lujuria lo que la asaltó, sino una tremenda ternura.

Quería acostarse a su lado y dormir nuevamente abrazada a él, así que no perdió más tiempo y buscó algo de ropa para dormir. Encontró una remera gigante de su facultad y se la puso, volvió a tomar el Claymore en su mano y se dirigió a la cama.

Endimion no se despertó cuando ella se subió a la cama, tampoco lo hizo cuando Serena se pegó a él, con cuidado Serena colocó el arma sobre los soportes de una vieja estantería. La dejó ahí antes de acostarse junto a él. Acarició su rostro grabando cada detalle en su memoria. **–No dormiste una sola noche sin tus armas al alcance de tu mano. Y no creo que estés listo todavía, para decirles adiós.-** Lo besó suavemente en los labios y suspiró de placer. **–Buenas noches amor, es la primera vez que puedo decirte esto y sabiendo que mañana vas a despertar junto a mí…-**

_**

* * *

**__**1**_**Claymore** eran espadas cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandidas. Fueron utilizadas y desarrolladas por los highlanders escoceses. Las claymore superaban con facilidad los cuatro pies de longitud (el metro y veinte centímetros) sobrepasando 1,5 Kg de peso.

_**

* * *

**__**Robando el Rincón de Champi**_

**Antes que nada!! Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por todos sus review!! No puedo creer que ya estamos en 135, realmente estoy muy agradecida a todos ustedes. Es para mí un placer tan grande leer y responder cada review. No tengo más palabras para todos ustedes más que un sincero y profundo Gracias.**

**Estoy realmente corta de tiempo, así que lo dediqué a responder sus review. Champi supongo que retornará a este rincón en el próximo capítulo, ya que le gusta hacerse el guay delante de todos.**

**Cariños a tods!!**

**Diccionario Pintetas de mi Ahijada: Caneme Blanca Nieves!!**

**Replys!!**

**Gaby!** Encontraste las páginas de Ash, mi amor fue victima de los deseos impíos de esos malditos griegos. Pero no importa, como te dije antes Macho es el que prueba y vuelve!! Stryker quiere matar a Ash y Nick!! Es buen momento de…

Dark Conspiraciones (de los mismos autores de la bala mágica de Kennedy):

1)En el libro de mi amor, todo termina en que Ash libera a Nick de Strykerus. Aunque no se amigan hacen una especie de ¡pax! Y por eso Stryker se la carga con los dos.

2) SK no puede dejar de lado a mi Amor, y nos da más Ash para ser felices. Porque no termina la historia de mi Amor en su libro? Además aparece papi Hades!! Es un libro pensado para nosotras!!

Ahora seguí haciendo conspiraciones vos, de las 3 soy la única que siempre ve esas conpiraciones, no sé por qué será. Seré tener tanto atlante dentro? jajaja Besotes.

**UsakitoPau:** Preciosa, éxitos en el examen par entrar a la Uni!! En estos días busco los libros de Linda y te los paso. Cuidate!!

**Nubia!!** Ya llega el chap 7. Donde vamos a saber que pasó después de es "Sos Vos" y Mal es un personaje maravilloso, supongo que va a seguir torturando a Endi. Dicen que las mañas no se pierden, algo me dice que te va a gustar!! Besotes!!

**Ame:** Gracias por pasar y dejar tu reivew!! Espero que te siga gustando!!

**TrisChiba:** Endi tiene que sufrir un poco, todo lo bueno en la vida cuesta un poco. Que no le sea fácil es divertido. A esperar al 7 que es la conclusión de varios misterios del pasado.

**Selene, Dani y Astarte:** Algo de razón tienen, Mal tiene su costado maligno, pero no adelanto más!! Champi está celoso, o eso creo la verdad ya ni le pregunto porque me gruñe hasta mí jejejeje. No todo los escoceses usaban faldita, menos en ese período de tiempo. Pero si lo imaginaste con faldita, todo bien, es bien macho y se la banca jajajja. Besotes a las 3!!

**Caroone:** Ya van a haber más escenas del pasado, sólo hay que esperar un capítulo más. Ya viste la reacción de Endi y Seiya, quién sabe que pasará después. Ami, Rei y Mina están muy bien ya veremos con que le llenaron la cabeza. Besitos!!

**Angie Bloom:** Claro Endi es ÉL Hombre jejeje!! Champi está más tranquilo, creo que pronto se terminará de relajar jejeje Nos vemos prontito, actualizá que me muero de ganas de leer más Play Love, besos!!

**Pss:** Obvio que Endi se merece una reprimenda, además algo de celibato no le viene mal. En cuanto a lo de Muchacha, es un modismo de la época y me pareció bueno que lo usara jejejje. Besos, hasta la próxima!!

**Eliz!!** Siguen las riñas, pero yo me muero por leer Artemio, cada vez que me siento en la compu a hacerlo, alguien me quita!! No es justo, me muero por leerlo. En cuanto al nombre que buscabas, no puede ser Marlene? Está bueno!! Jajajaja Besotes!!

**Neo Reina:** Es el Karma!! Serena tuvo sus historias, pero la pregunta que nos queda ahora es, ¿quién fue su primer hombre? Creo que eso carcome a Endi jijijiji. Soy maligna!! Besotes!!

**San:** sé que demoro, pero la vida es así, a veces uno puede actualizar rápido, otras no. Gracias por las cosas lindas que siempre me dejás en las reviews, besotes!!

**Isa1181:** No hay que esperar mucho para saber que pasa entre Endi y Serenity, el próximo chap es de eso, así que creo que más de una va a estar feliz, yo sé que sí jjijiiii. Besitos!!

**Isabel:** Que bueno que te gustó mucho el chap, la verdad es que a mí me tenía muy ilusionada, así que estoy contenta de que lo hayan recibido tan bien. Ya vienen más recuerdos, a paso lento, pero seguro. Besos!!

**Acron:** Gracias por dejar tu review, es bueno que te animaras. También gracias por leer Sus Ojos, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besitos!!

**VampirePrincessMiyu:** Ya viene la venganza de Serenity, creo que se las va a hacer pagar!! Todas juntas jajaja Seguro que sus amigos la van a ayudar jijijij. A cada quién su cosecha muejejeje Besitos!!

**Jenny: **Allá en CBA, capital nacional de cuarteto jajajaja. La idea es que leas esta reply todo el tiempo con acentito. Espero que estudies, no digo mucho, pero al menos algo. Pero además que disfrutes muuuucho, tus ratos de "estudio" con tu amor!! Siempre se nos escapa algo en las correcciones, pero es de puro bolas, ya que ninguna de las dos lo ve jajajaja. Está quedando muy bueno lo poco que tengo del 7, pero ya sabés lo que se viene, así que necesito inspiración jejeje. Lo que adelante te lo mando. Besotes!!

**Sere Mamo: **Ya en este capítulo viste que pasó con Seiya y Serena, pero me pregunto que va a tramar este hombre mmm… A esperar, y ver como termina todo. Besotes!!

**Isis Janet: **Gracias por tantas palabras lindas a mi fic, espero que este capítulo te guste. Besitos!!

**Alejandra N: **Se va haciendo difícil actualizar por la facu, pero aquí va otro capítulo, no tan fogoso, pero sí muy esclarecedor!! Besos!!

**Carmenklis: **Al fin pudiste subir tu fic? En que quedó, espero que esté muy bien y que te guste este capítulo. Besotes!!

**ForeverSerena: **La nena va a hacer sufrir a Endi, sólo hay que esperar al próximo chap, va a estar bueno jijii "La venganza de Serenity" Espero que te guste el chap, besitos!!

**Arelytha:** Gracias por leer y dejar tu review, ojalá siga siendo de tu agrado el fic. Besitos!!

**Michi!! **Cómo está mi Alex Baibi? Espero que muy bien. Ya llegan esos momento que tanto te gusta jajajaja. Besote cuidate te AKAAASSSS!

**AriasSerena: **Nuestro príncipe se enfrenta a tantas cosas desconocidas, pero como todo hombre necesita el respaldo de su amada para no sentirse perdido. No es súper dulce? Eso si es amor!! Besos!!

**Lumar: **Todo lo que sepamos del pasado de estos dos tortolitos, lo veremos en sueños. Bueno, algunas cositas no, pero esas son sorpresas jejejejeje. No todo en la vida en Dark Hunter, hay otros autores, por desgracia esta historia ya estaba en mi cabeza antes de lo Dream Hunter jajajaja. Serena tiene muchos trucos escondidos bajo la manga para usar con Endi, creo que todas haríamos lo mismo. Besos!!

**Neo Serenity Moon:** Como me reí con tu review, realmente muy buena. Champi está en todos lados, es universal. Además de ser tremendamente celoso y temperamental jajaja!! Prometo más miel para el próximo chap. Besitos!!

**Pame: **Champi está un poco subido al caballo, así que decidí dejarlo mudo por un tiempo, al menos en las review jajajajaja. Pero supongo que la próxima vez, con más tiempo va a volver. Besotes!!

PD: Como fue con el dentis? Mandame un mail y contame!!

**Luisiana's Chiba: **Ya se viene el lemon, no te digo que en el próximo chap, por sería sacar la sorpresa jajajaja. Seiya está con la vena en el ojo por Endi, y Endi también por Seiya, veremos que nos depara el futuro!! Besos!

**Caltroga: **See, Champi es una especie de Pepe Grillo, no sabría explicarlo mejor jajaja. Me tardé en actualizar por la Facu, pero robando tiempito de todos lados, aquí está lo nuevo, besos, espero que pronto actulices vos!!

**DarienLover: **Sé que el sumary apesta jajaja, pero bueno, la historia vale la pena el tiempito que uno tarda en leerla jajajaja. Gracias por las palabras lindas hacia mis historias, lo valoro mucho. Espero que sea de tu agrado este chap, Besotes!!

**Ayame Chan: **Me alegro mucho que esta historia te guste! Es verdad que hay muchas historias de Seiya y Sere, pero también hay un montón de buenas de Sere y Darien en esta página. Espero que te guste es capítulo, besos!!

_**Besos Suyay**_


	7. ¿Dueño de mis sueños, sueños hechos real

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**¿Dueño de mis sueños, sueños hechos realidad?**_

**-¡Sos vos!- **La voz de ellos se unió en una sola nota suave, íntima y casi imperceptible.

**-¡Maldito! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Andate!-**

**-Calmate, no vi nada lo juro**.- Trató de justificarse ante los gritos de la joven.

**-¡NO! No viste nada. ¡Prácticamente me violaste! Y**** ahora tenés el tupé de meterte en mi cuarto. ¡Pensaste que iba a pasar lo mismo en mis sueños!-** Se tapó la boca al confesar lo último. Pero era lógico, estaba en pleno ataque de nervios y casi desnuda delante de un completo extraño, su virtud estaba arruinada. Ninguna mujer de buena cuna tendría que pasar por esa situación.

**-¡Vos también lo soñaste!- **

**-No, no soñé nada. Andate antes de que empiece a los gritos.- **Dijo Serenity aferrándose a su bata, como si ésta pudiera protegerla de él.

**-¡Och Muchacha! ¡Ya estás haciendo un escándalo!- **

**-¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma!-** Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, no podía ser así, el destino no era justo.

**-¿Entonces para que volviste?-** Le preguntó comenzando a enojarse.

**-Para decírtelo en la cara.-**

Pero él sabía que no era real, la conocía tan bien como se conocía a si mismo. Ella estaba frente a él, en carne y hueso.

Parecía un pequeño patito mojado. Su pelo caía empapado sobre la fina tela que la cubría, humedeciéndola hasta convertirla en una segunda piel. Él podía vislumbrar las suaves sombras de sus pechos y el incitante valle de su entrepierna, su cuerpo femenino invitándolo a recorrerlo.

Su acalorada discusión había acelerado su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo tentador. Endimion no podía quitar su mirada de ese suave cuerpo. La deseaba, la deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer y no pudo esperar más.

Rompió la distancia que los separaba, posó sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de Serenity, la mujer a la que amaba en sus sueños. No, la mujer que él amaba ¿Cuántas maravillosas noches le había jurado su amor eterno?

Necesitaba sentirla junto a él, unir sus cuerpos sabiendo que al despertar, ella seguiría dormida en sus brazos. Ella temblaba bajo sus manos, sus suaves ojos se abrieron mirándolo con asombro. Se inclinó sobre ella para recibir su primer beso de amor.

Iba a besarla, ¡él quería besarla después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir cuando era una niña! Tenía que caérsele la cara de vergüenza, ¡cómo tenía el descaro de hacerlo!

Era Endimion, y también era ÉL, el hombre de sus sueños. Al único que al había jurado su amor. Y tenía que ser justamente su prometido, él, que siempre la había atormentado. No era justo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al calor que él emitía. Ese calor la envolvía, su mirada hacía que la sangre burbujeara en sus venas. Él exudaba poder, sensualidad, peligro y para su eterna desgracia, también podía sentir su amor. Él era transparente para ella, sabía que sus manos tenían el poder para quitar la vida, pero sobre su cuerpo, sólo podían generar placer.

Pero la realidad era que él era su amante sólo en sueños, fuera de ellos sólo la había hecho sufrir. Mirarlo la derretía, aceleraba su pulso, pero también la enfadaba. Y de eso se aferró, de esa furia, contra él, contra el destino y por sobre todo contra sus malditos sueños.

Sin saber como su mano se elevó y lo cacheteó con toda su fuerza. Él se alejó, pero no hizo otro movimiento, como si ella nunca lo hubiese golpeado.

**-Esto no va a quedar así Amor.-** Dijo él disgustado. **–Sabés tan bien como yo que no podemos vivir separados. Ahora que te encontré no te voy a perder.-**

**-Ya me perdiste.-** Respondió ella con la voz entrecortada, nuevamente estaba por perder su batalla contra las lágrimas. Nunca había imaginado que ese momento sería tan agridulce, encontrar al amor de su vida. Y saber que era el hombre que tanto despreciaba.

**-No amor, no te perdí. No mientras vea el dolor en tus ojos al rechazarme.-** La miró fijamente y se dejó llevar por su deseo de tocarla. Suavemente acarició su mejilla, un gesto tan íntimo, que ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza de romper. **–Te Amo.-** Dijo él con renovada fuerza. **–Sólo se lo dije a una mujer y Dios me bendijo al traerla de vuelta a mí.- **Se dio vuelta y salió por la ventana.

Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más, Serenity cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar. Dejar a Endimion iba a destrozarle el corazón.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

**-Estás muy callada Lurach****1****.- **Malachite observó el compungido rostro de Serenity.En honor a la verdad, su tristeza no hacía juego con la hermosa mañana de las Highlands.

Ella adoraba las cabalgatas por las colinas y valles, él lo sabía, por ese motivo decidió llevarla a almorzar en el campo. Había pedido en las cocinas abundantes suministros de comida, porque como sospechaba, ninguno de sus camaradas iba a perderse la salida.

Zio, Neph y Jed con sólo con oler las provisiones de las canastas ya estaban sobre sus caballos, tal cual Malachite había predicho. Serenity sólo sonrió ante las tonterías de los cuatro, montó su yegua y no volvió a hablar, de eso habían pasado dos horas.

Sin esperar que ella respondiera, Malachite tomó las riendas de la yegua y la acercó a él. Cuando la tuvo cerca la levantó de la cintura y en medio de un ataque de risa, la sentó delante de él, sobre su montura.

**-Se que te gusta montar sementales, así que te comparto el mío, porque no pienso montar una yegua.-** Dijo mientras la zamarreaba un poco haciéndola reír.

**-A quién pensás engañar, estoy segura de que estás muy acostumbrado a montarlas.-** Apenas terminó la frase, se sonrojó. Sus cuatro acompañantes masculinos comenzaron a reír hasta que ella se sumó al grupo con una gran carcajada.

**-Al fin el sol salió.-** Dijo Neph al verla sonreír.

**-Me pregunto qué estupidez habrá hecho el Jefe para que estés tan enojada.-** Rezongó Jed.

**-¡Oh! ¿Qué no hizo?-** Intervino risueño Zio.

**-¡Eh! No molesten a la dama, si ella quiere hablar, va a hacerlo. Si no… tendremos que emborrachar al Laird.-**

**-Mal, no seas así. Además si peleé con Lord Endimion o no, no es un asunto de importancia de la Corte del Rey.-** Respondió Serenity zanjando el tema. **–¡Neph! Dejá la canasta, no vas a comer nada hasta que lleguemos. ¡Dios, ustedes son peores que los niños!- **Los cuatro la miraron como un grupo de pequeños atrapados en medio de una travesura.

Pararon en un valle cerca de un cristalino arroyo. Todos desmontaron y fueron ayudar a Serenity a descender el zaino, a los poco minutos todos corrían tras Neph que se robaba la comida.

El almuerzo pasó entre bromas y peleas, de las cuales Serenity, no pudo escapar. Los cinco corrieron, se empujaron, pelearon y se golpearon, como si toda su vida hubieran estado juntos. Serenity era la pequeña del grupo, y ellos la protegían como si fueran de la misma sangre. Por eso mismo la joven podía salir sola sin su chaperona, ella no podía estar en manos más seguras.

La tarde comenzó a caer y eso dio la pauta para la vuelta, esta vez montó con Neph riendo y peleando, también creando planes maléficos contra los mosquitos o cosas así. Cuando llegó a las murallas del castillo decidió caminar, sus cuatro custodios hicieron lo mismo, lo que le permitió tomar el brazo de Mal y seguir andando tranquila. Mientras que en la torre, el hombre de sus sueños la observaba y moría de celos.

Así como ella decidió ignorar a Endimion, él la ignoró a ella, tratando de sobrevivir al dolor de su rechazo y sintiéndose cada día más miserable. El humor del soberano del castillo cambio drásticamente, ya no había momento en el que sonriera, se veía desanimado, demacrado y ojeroso. Pasaba horas rondando el castillo y prácticamente no dormía.

Algo parecido sucedía con Serenity, sus ojos estaban velados por la tristeza. Se recluyó a su recámara, sólo apareciendo durante la cena y excusándose tempranamente para volver a su refugio.

Todo el Palacio era testigo del sufrimiento de los dos jóvenes, pero ninguno entendía su penar. Tendrían que estar preparando las nupcias del Laird y su prometida. Y lo único que se sentía en el aire, era el frío final de un matrimonio, que jamás se llegaría a realizar.

Sin saber que tristemente, esa sería la realidad…

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Llevaba alejado de ella casi dos meses. Y podía sentir cómo cada día su alma se destrozaba poco a poco.

Ella no había vuelto a sus sueños, y cada noche al cerrar sus ojos sólo podía recordar los dulces momentos juntos. La felicidad, el amor sin par que compartían y esa era una tortura demasiado grande como para soportarla.

Prefería pasar días en vela, para caer finalmente rendido y soñar menos con ella. Pero era inútil, el único resultado que obtenía, era el deterioro de su salud.

Y esa tal vez fuera su última noche.

Cayó rendido bajo la arenas del sueño. Otra vez estaba en el hermoso valle donde solía reunirse con Serenity, un lugar mágico donde el más maravilloso de sus sueños se había hecho realidad. Ahí había conocido a su verdadero amor.

Una tímida y sonriente joven, que temblaba al escucharlo hablar. Luego se convirtió en una férrea virgen a la cual le encantaba dormir sobre su pecho, y por ultimo, en una intoxicante, sensual e imaginativa mujer.

Hoy su refugio se veía algo diferente, además de ser la primera vez, después de dos meses, que él estaba ahí. No era otro recuerdo.

El ruido de suaves pasos lo distrajeron. De pronto ella surgió entre los arbusto, lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los dos se quedaron observándose, amándose con la mirada y a distancia. Hasta que él rompió el silencio.

**-Estás acá.-** Su voz sonó quebrada.

**-¿Es real?-**

**-Si y no, es real que estemos acá y lo recordemos. Pero sigue siendo un sueño.-**

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó él para correr a su lado y estrecharla en sus brazos. La besó, la besó olvidando el pasado, la tristeza, olvidando todo. Excepto la dicha de tenerla en sus brazos.

**-Te amo-** Dijo él sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

**-Yo te amo más, perdón, perdón Amor. No quería perdonarte por tonterías del pasado, pero no puedo, te amo demasiado como para perderte. Todo este tiempo sin tenerte a mi lado fue insoportable.-** Ella no paró de besarlo.

La pasión y el deseo eran inmensos. La necesidad de amarse nuevamente, aunque sea en sueños, era mayor a ellos.

Estaban uno junto al otro, sin soltarla Endimion la llevó hasta un claro. Inmediatamente se materializó una gigantesca cama. Cayeron sin soltarse sobre el colchón y se arrancaron la ropa.

Hicieron el amor con ferocidad, hambrientos por el cuerpo del otro, embriagados por la necesidad de unirse. Con la misma fuerza e intensidad llegó el placer, dejándolos extasiados y agotados.

**-Mañana…-** Comenzó a decir ella.

**-Shhh…-** La calló él mientras acariciaba dulcemente su espalda. **-Mi único y verdadero amor, no pienses en mañana. Ahora estás en mis brazos y eso es lo único que importa, disfrutemos esto.- **

Endimion la besó, la abrazó fuertemente, los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos, y el hechizante resonar de sus corazones. Sin darse cuenta, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Despertó sonriendo, la alborada despuntaba sus primeros rayos. Ese día era feliz, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, lo tenía a él.

Sonrió, pronto cruzaría todo el castillo y buscaría a su señor. Ya no más reprocharse el pasado, ahora tenían un futuro juntos. Sin dudarlo corrió a vestirse sin perder la sonrisa.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Tal vez hoy, por primera vez, él la besaría. Pero sus pasos se pausaron de golpe, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca.

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas de par en par, la guardia y el ejército privado de Cerridwen formaban fila en el patio de armas. Una ola de miedo la cubrió por completo, en ese momento notó la falta de su guardia personal.

Era lógico, si se alistaban para salir al campo de batalla.

Vio como la madre de Endimion, al borde del llanto, y el antiguo Laird volvían compungidos a la puerta del castillo. Y el ejército comenzó su marcha, Serenity sintió sus fuerzas flaquear al ver a lo lejos la imagen de su prometido encabezando a sus hombres.

¡Él iba a enfrentarse en una batalla! ¡Él iba a dejarla ahí, sin despedirse, sin decir adiós! No, no podía, lo amaba más que a su vida.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo a través de las filas de soldados. Escuchó los gritos de la madre de Endimion pidiéndole que vuelva, los hombres detuvieron su marcha y en ese momento gritó su nombre.

Endimion detuvo su corcel y volteó buscando la voz de su amada, era imposible pensó, ella no le hablaba. Entonces la vio entre sus hombres, con su hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Salió al galope y unos metros antes de llegar a ella, desmontó. Con resolución se aproximó y ella se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó. Por primera vez en el "mundo real" Endimion la abrazó con fuerza mientras devoraba la boca de su amada.

Los hombres gritaron de júbilo alrededor de ellos. Festejando la pasión de su líder y su futura esposa.

Serenity interrumpió el beso. **-¿Dónde vas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- **Le susurró.

Endimion acarició su rostro, todavía incrédulo de tenerla a en sus brazos. **–Porque tenía miedo, no quería perder un segundo de nuestro sueño. Te amo pequeña. ¿Vas a esperarme?-**

**-Toda la vida Endimion. Pero volvé, no tomes riesgos innecesario, yo te voy a estar esperando.-** Lo besó nuevamente.

**-Tengo grandes motivos para volver, ya no quiero seguir soñando.-** Dijo sonriendo.

Serenity captó el brillo pícaro en los ojos de Endimion y mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de responder. **–Grandes e importantes motivos para regresar.-**

La estrechó nuevamente en sus brazos, debía partir. Montó su caballo, la ayudó a montar sobre su falda y se dirigió hasta la entrada. La besó y dejó en las escaleras, ese beso sería el último hasta que volviera.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

La tarde caía, habían pasado cincuenta días desde que partieran a la batalla. El enfrentamiento de los clanes Macallister y Macdowell había durado más de lo esperado.

Un maldito lío de faldas logró levantar a dos grandes familias una contra la otra y la solución del conflicto había sido un matrimonio arreglado. Gracias a Dios, no tenía perdidas que lamentar.

Debería estar feliz, volvía a casa con todos sus hombres, heridos, pero en una pieza. Nada que los cariños de una bella mujer y una buena cerveza no pudieran solucionar.

¿Ella curaría sus heridas? Si bien al macharse Serenity dijo que lo esperaría, pero durante las largas y pesadas noches fuera, ella no había asistido ni siquiera a uno de sus encuentros nocturnos. Él había esperado cada noche que ella apareciera, le enfurecía saber que ella no tenía la misma necesidad de estar a su lado.

La noche estaría sobre ellos en algunas horas, por suerte encontrarían Cerridwen despierta y aguardándolos. Ya había enviado una comitiva adelantando su llegada, los recibirían como a reyes.

Si el recibimiento de los aldeanos había sido efusivo, el de los miembros del castillo desbordó de cariño y felicidad. Todos estaban reunidos disfrutando del gran banquete de bienvenida, Endimion sonrió, su madre se había superado a sí misma.

Pero todo rastro de su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar a dos doncellas murmurando sobre las salidas secretas de la Princesa. Al parecer Serenity pasaba todos los días en el bosque, y volvía mucho más feliz de lo que había sido, cuando el Laird estaba en el castillo.

Recorrió el salón enojado, nadie debería hablar de su futura esposa así. En ese momento odiaba a todos los chismosos del castillo, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por desconfiar de ella.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Serenity miró el cielo, realmente estaba atrasada. Esa noche finalmente él volvería y ella no podía estar más feliz. Había estado casi dos meses sin verlo, y no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa por estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Además no podía evitar sentirse un tanto excitada, sus amigas habían dado con las hierbas necesarias para preparar el té que sostenía en sus manos. Se sonrojó de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, había sido muy atrevida al pedirles esa mezcla.

Ahora sólo faltaba contarle su decisión a Endimion, de su boca afloró una risa tonta, realmente estaba nerviosa. Esa noche estaba segura que iba a ser La Noche.

Soltó una maldición, una de esas que había escuchado a los soldados decir, muy impropio de una dama. Pero en ese momento era lo que sentía, todo el castillo estaba en medio de una gran celebración, y ella seguía con su traje de montar. Salió corriendo hasta su cuarto y ágilmente se desvistió, higienizó y se vistió con uno de sus mejores vestidos. Fiel a su estilo, tanto su corsé como su vestido, iban abrochados adelante, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un asistente de cámara y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ella era independiente.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y al llegar al salón principal lo vio. Endimion estaba sentado en el estrado principal, maravilloso e imponente. Completamente vestido de negro con su cabello más largo y suelto. El verlo quitaba el aliento y aceleraba el pulso de cualquier mujer. Pero más a ella, porque no era cualquiera, sino que era su mujer.

Entremedio de la multitud surgió una exótica mujer, un espectáculo para los hombres homenajeados. El erotismo de la danza captó la atención de todos los presentes, sin dejar de lado la casi inexistente vestimenta de la joven, que atraía la mirada de los hombres sobre su olivácea piel desnuda.

Serenity miró a Endimion, él estaba completamente concentrado en el sensual baile. Podía notar el deseo de él desde el otro lado del salón, y eso la hirió. Descubrir que él podía ansiar a otras la destrozó, ella no anhelaba a nadie más, sólo a Endimion.

Decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse vio como Endimion disimuladamente sacaba de su antebrazo, con una mueca de dolor, un pañuelo manchado de sangre.

Sabía qué hacer para acercarse él, salió corriendo decidida sin notar que Endimion la observaba extrañado.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ…****E…****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

Endimion había desaparecido, no estaba en el salón, lo habían visto despedirse, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Tomando coraje Serenity se dirigió hasta la habitación del Soberano, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Enfadada por mala suerte, aventó la puerta de su cuarto. Sólo quería verlo, ¿era eso tan difícil? Estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y le tapó la boca.

**-¿Dónde estabas muchacha?-** Su voz sonó celosa y profunda, podía notar el acento galés que escapaba de Endimion, amaba ese sonido. Feliz de saber que estaba ahí se relajó en sus brazos.

**-Mmmphhhnn mmphnn-** Respondió ella acompañando el sonido con movimientos de sus brazos.

Endimion no quería reír, pero su prometida era ingeniosa cuando quería salirse con la suya. Además era lógico no entenderla con la boca tapada, así que se la destapó.

**-Gracias mi noble Señor, estaba abajo en el baile. Llegué tarde por estar en casa de unas amigas.- **

**-¡Mentís!-** Respondió con firmeza.** -Todo el castillo habla de tus salidas y de tu buen humor. ¿Acaso me estás engañando?-**

Serenity se removió en los brazos de su hombre llena de coraje por su acusación. **-¿Y con cuántas mujeres estuvo usted my lord? ¿No tengo el mismo derecho a enfadarme? Yo sí puedo decirle con cuantos hombres estuve en mi vida. ¡Uno! Y eran sueños Soy tan pura como el día que nací. ¿Puede decirme lo mismo usted mirándome a los ojos?-** Serenity giró en sus brazos y lo increpó con la mirada. Él no respondió.

**-Lo siento, pero… och muchacha, pensar que puedas estar con otro… ¡No! No puedo ni pensarlo, te amo demasiado. Fui un tonto, lo sé, pero de repente escuché a esas odiosas mujeres y pensé que no habías ido a mí durante la noche…- **Dijo un tanto exasperado.

**-Si, yo también sospeché que algo estaba mal. Por eso comencé a ir al bosque, mis amigas son… especiales, ellas me aseguraron que estabas bien.- **Serenity se aferró a él. **–Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, o que resultaras malherido y yo no pudiera ayudarte.-**

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, ¿cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido? Endimión acarició el rostro de Serenity, obligándola a mirarlo. Se acercó lentamente para besar suavemente cada mejilla, siguió recorriendo con sus labios el bello perfil de su amada, su delicada mandíbula, le dedicó la misma tierna atención su cuello. Para culminar su tormento besando las comisura de la boca de Serenity.

La tortura era esperar por un beso.

El escaso espacio entre sus bocas, estaba cargado de deseo, por sentir la perfectísima unión que ese beso traería.

Y ella escapó del hechizo. **-¿La deseaste?-** Susurró.

**-¿Qué?-** Preguntó sin entender.

**-A la bailarina, vi como la observabas. La desnudaste con la mirada.-**

Endimion rió antes de pegarla contra su cuerpo.

–**No mi amada. Debo confesar que soy un cerdo al igual que todos los hombres. Pero no era a ella a quien veía y con quien me excité.-** Serenity lo miró sonrojada. **–Ya confesé que soy un cerdo. Era imaginarte a vos bailando así para mí. No hay otra mujer para mí, jamás lo habrá.- **Ella hizo una mueca en desacuerdo. **–Confiá en mí, mi único y verdadero Amor. No hay mujer en el mundo que pueda rivalizar con vos. Sueño y ansío la noche de nuestra boda, cuando por fin pueda hacerte mía, la noche en que no vuelvas a dormir lejos de mí.- **Serenity tembló en sus brazos.

**-Endimion… yo…-** Murmuró.

Él la miró, la pasión desbordaba sus ojos y eso la atemorizó.

**-Yo… quería coser la herida de tu brazo. No es necesario dejarla abierta, te va a quedar una cicatriz.-**

Endimion vio como de pronto miles de murallas rodeaban a la joven. Había miedo en sus ojos y su voz temblaba, ya no era la cálida mujer que se entregaba a sus brazos. Delante de él se encontraba la joven princesa inexperta, una joven mujer de casi dieciséis años.

La siguió viendo como se desenvolvía con elegancia por todo el dormitorio. Después de mucho dudar, decidió que el mejor lugar para coserlo era en la cama. Titubeando le pidió que se sentara a su lado, con maestría limpió y cosió la herida del antebrazo de Endimion.

Cuando terminó de vendarlo, se quedó con la mirada baja. Como si temiera verlo a los ojos.

Endimion acarició con dulzura el brazo de la joven, subiendo por sus hombros hasta dejarla descansar en la nuca de ella. Aplicó un poco de presión a su agarre y atrajo su rostro cerca de él.

**-Voy a besarte amor.-** Dijo casi sobre los labios de su amada.

Fue un beso suave y delicado, seguro. Pensó Serenity mientras lo miraba, él era su amado. Con él no había peligro, él la amaba y ella correspondía a ese sentimiento con la misma intensidad. Y sin pensarlo más habló.

**-Endimion.-** Él la miró sonriendo. **–Yo… quiero ser tu mujer, ahora.-** No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Él la miró desconfiado y sorprendido. **–Repetí lo que dijiste por favor, y decime que no es una mala broma o un sueño.-**

Serenity tomó aire dándose fuerza. **–Quiero ser tu mujer.-** Repitió sonriendo tímidamente.

Y cómo no responder ese pedido con una sonrisa, si sentía que su corazón saltaba de alegría. Sí, podía haber consecuencias por ese acto de amor, pero no había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera más feliz, que formar una familia con ella.

Volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo como el delicado cuerpo de su amada se estremecía mezcla de ansiedad, miedo y placer. Y podía notarse a sí mismo temblando, ella era todo para él, el éxtasis, el deseo y el amor.

Esa noche Serenity se entregaría a él, se convertiría en su mujer, experimentaría por primera vez la preciosa unión entre dos cuerpos. Todo eso potenciado por el afrodisíaco más fuerte, el amor.

Deslizó sus manos por el suave cuello de Serenity, acarició sus hombros y llegó a la provocativa curva de sus pechos. Con mucha dulzura recorrió la atractiva línea que los separaba, hasta llegar a los lazos del vaporoso vestido de la joven.

Serenity rompió el beso, sonrió a Endimion antes de comenzar a quitarle la camisa. No había dudas, estaba segura que así tenía que ser, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa.

Endimion vio como los dedos de ella se volvían torpes al tratar de desvestirlo, no sabía por qué pero eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. Ver la virginal inquietud de su amada hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Los amantes sólo tenían una primera vez, y ella a pesar de sus miedos, estaba logrando que esta vez, fuera única.

Cuando terminó con el vestido, siguió con el corsé, el cual se desprendió rápidamente. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se levantara de la cama. Al hacerlo su ropa se deslizó hasta quedar arrugada en el piso, dejándola con una camisola y unos calzones.

Su rostro se volvió rojo, pero eso no la hizo claudicar y terminó de sacarle la camisa a Endimion dejando a la vista su torso desnudo. Lentamente él se levantó para estrecharla en sus brazos y volvió a besarla, esta vez su beso fue duro y posesivo. Una reafirmación de que ella era suya.

Endimion cortó abruptamente su beso y se alejó, ella lo miró extrañada. No fue hasta que empezó a apagar cada vela que iluminaba el cuarto, que entendió por qué la dejaba. Todo su cuarto quedó en penumbras.

El reflejo desde la chimenea bañaba de dorado la piel de Endimion, Serenity se quedó observando como él recorría la distancia que los separaba, ella se acercó a él. Encontrándose a mitad de camino, demostrándose y demostrándole, que ellos eran iguales. Que ella deseaba este momento tanto como él.

Endimion gimió al sentir las manos de Serenity recorriendo su pecho desnudo, la timidez había dejado lugar a la pasión, ahora sí se estaba entregando a él sin reservas. Las manos dieron lugar a la boca, Serenity recorrió cada centímetro de dorada piel de su amado con sus labios y su lengua, embriagándose con el sabor de la misma.

Levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos de él oscuros de pasión, ¿Cuánto más podría controlarse? Sonrió, sentía su cuerpo cargado de una nueva sensación, la sensualidad, esas caricias eran excitantes, pero sabía que todavía no había llegado lo mejor. Emitiendo una risita tonta se alejó de él para subirse al gran colchón de plumas, desde el centro de la cama lo animó para que se acercara a ella.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa lobuna que ella tanto amaba, esa simple mueca hacía que su sangre hirviera, su vientre se contrajera y se inundara de calor entre sus piernas. Pero él no hizo lo que ella quería, no. Él era un espíritu libre, un amante de la provocación y la seducción.

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron con expectación cuando él deslizó una mano por su abdomen, se detuvo en las cintas que sostenían sus pantalones y comenzó a desatarlas con gran parsimonia, sin dejar de mirarla. La mirada de ella vagaba desde los ojos hasta, el ahora visible, oscuro vello del pubis de su amante.

Pero se detuvo, el maldito volvió a sonreír sabiendo que esa porción de piel al descubierto la volvería loca. Se estiró sobre la cama hasta alcanzar una de las piernas de Serenity y tirar de ella, haciéndola caer en el colchón entre risas. Hasta que la arrastró donde estaba él.

**-Todavía tenés mucha ropa mi amor.- **Dijo antes de deslizar su lengua a lo largo del cuello de ella.

**-No sé quién dejó de sacarme.- **Respondió entre gemidos, sintiendo como las manos de él se introducían en su camisa.

Y gritó, gritó cuando los ásperos dedos rozaron sus sensibles pezones, las manos de Endimion palparon, rodearon y acariciaron sus necesitados pechos. Necesitados de su toque, de su ternura, y del calor su piel.

Dejó de acariciarla para sacarle la camisa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar deshizo los nudos de sus calzones y se los quitó. Al fin estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Podía sentir la vista de él, como si estuviera tocándola, de pronto su respiración se volvió agitada. Era tan excitante estar expuesta a él de esa manera, a pesar de la vergüenza inicial, ahora se sentía como la pieza central de una apasionada fantasía.

¡Dios sí que la deseaba! Nada podía ser más perfecto que ella desnuda sobre sábanas de lino, entregada a él para que hiciera con ella lo que más deseara. Pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, y él no quería eso. Él quería ver como sus ojos se ahogaban de pasión, como ella reaccionaría al verlo completamente desnudo. Los ojos de su amada eran los más hermosos y expresivos del mundo, y él quería perderse en ellos.

**-Abrí los ojos amor, mirame.-** La voz de Endimion resonó grave y sensual, haciendo que ella se estremeciera antes de abrir sus ojos.

Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no pudo evitar contener el aliento, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era la perfección absoluta, un hombre, un líder, un guerrero y un amante, todo en él. Y era suyo, a pesar que otras mujeres habían adornado su cama, el corazón de ese hombre latía sólo por ella y eso la llenó de valor.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el borde donde él estaba de pie, tras una simple caricia deslizó sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura de su amante y empujó sus pantalones hasta que ellos cedieron. Revelando la medida de la excitación de Endimion.

Inmediatamente lo tomó entre sus manos, esa noche no podría, pero la próxima vez lo recorrería hasta familiarizarse con él. Volvería a besarlo y acariciarlo como él le había enseñado, como a él le gustaba.

Un gemido ronco salió de la boca de Endimion, la separó de su duro miembro y la obligó a recostarse. Esta vez decidido a besarla con fruición desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Esta sería la primera vez de su amada, y había oído que la mayoría de las veces, las vírgenes en su primera vez no sólo sangraban, sino que no llegaban al orgasmo.

Pero eso no lo iba a detener, que Serenity no alcanzara el placer máximo esa primera noche, prometía muchas noches más como esa, hasta que pudieran lograr su objetivo. Sonrió y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera los muslos de Serenity, ella era increíblemente perceptiva a su toque.

Al ir ascendiendo por su delicado cuerpo al fin tuvo la satisfacción de sentir su piel pegada a la suya. El calor de sus cuerpos cada vez más alto y la respiración más pesada daban su bienvenida a esas miles de sensaciones, que la entrega de dos cuerpos trae.

Endimion dedicó a cada rincón el mismo trato, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel por el que ascendía. Llegó a la curva entre las piernas de Serenity, pero la rodeó como si esa zona no significara nada para él, siguió su camino. Deteniéndose una y otra vez sobre el vientre plano y el atractivo ombligo de la rubia. Subió mordiendo y delineando cada una de sus costillas.

Hasta que al fin llegó a los turgentes pechos de su amante, sin perder tiempo introdujo uno de los rígidos picos en su boca, haciendo que ella volviera a gritar, mientras que acariciaba y llenaba de mimos el otro pecho.

Serenity llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Endimion tratando de aferrarlo a su pecho, era tan delicioso sentir su boca recorriéndola por completo, que no sabía cómo no había perdido la razón hasta ahora. Él movió su atención al otro pecho, pero esta vez deslizó una de las manos hasta la entrepierna de ella.

Serenity abrió las piernas para permitirle acariciarla más profundamente. Gritó cuando él encontró el punto de su placer, y sin esperar invitación, comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, mientras que con los otros dedos recorría la entrada del cuerpo de ella. Era una tortura exquisita, y no quería que jamás terminara.

Sentía el centro de su cuerpo caliente, si bien en los sueños Endimion la había llevado una y otra vez a la cima del placer, esta era la primera vez que lo sentía en carne vivida. El calor líquido que recorría su vientre exigía la entrada de Endimion, ya no podía aguantar más.

Él seguía atormentando sus pechos con la boca y deslizando sus hábiles dedos por su sexo. De golpe sintió que su cuerpo se contraía, sintió tensarse hasta el límite, su respiración se hizo más trabajosa y sólo podía pensar en lo increíblemente bien que se sentía tener el cuerpo de Endimion sobre el suyo. Cada vez, más, empezó a mecer sus caderas, ritmo que él aumentó con diestra precisión, parecía estar en su cabeza sabiendo qué era lo que necesitaba.

Y no pudo aguantar más, la tensión se desató de golpe haciéndola gritar el nombre de Endimion una y otra vez, hasta que nada más en el mundo importó más que él.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada satisfecha de un hombre que había logrado satisfacer a su mujer. La besó tiernamente, le susurró cuánto la amaba, le habló del placer que iban a disfrutar juntos y la advirtió sobre la incomodidad que iba a sentir a partir de ese momento.

Se colocó sobre ella guiando su pene en su relajado y húmedo sexo, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a introducirse. Mirándola a los ojos, grabando cada expresión de su cara en su memoria. Así la recordaría siempre, llena de pasión, amor, miedo y curiosidad.

Llegó a la barrera de su virginidad y rápidamente la atravesó. A pesar del gemido de dolor de Serenity, se quedó dentro de ella esperando a que lentamente se adaptara a él y a que el dolor se viera disminuido.

**-¡Ahora no hay duda de que sos mi mujer!-** Masculló Endimion emocionado.

**-¡Al fin!-** Respondió ella conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

Se besaron con amor, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que se regalaron el uno al otro.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Le preguntó él en un murmullo.

**-Si.-** Respondió en un gemido.

**-¿Te duele?-**

No podía mentirle. **–Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para que me dejes. ¿Qué sentís?- **Ambos sonrieron recordando sus sueños donde pasaban horas haciendo el amor, pero también describiendo qué sentían, hablándose, conociéndose, tratando de ser uno.

**-Te siento rodeándome, acariciándome. Volviéndome loco, sé que puede incomodarte, pero necesito moverme un poco más. Todavía no estoy completamente dentro tuyo, y eso me está matando.- **

**-Sí amor, hacé lo que tengas que hacer. Ya no siento tanto dolor, voy a estar bien.- **

Serenity sonrió y él se hundió en ella con más brío, estirando hasta el límite el cálido refugio de su amada.

Aferrados uno al otro, sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor, jadeando y gimiendo de placer. Así llegó el clímax a Endimion, como una tempestad, gritando el nombre su amada, profesando su eterno amor y su pasión por ella.

Cayó sobre el calido de cuerpo de Serenity, por primera vez en su vida estaba saciado, sin fuerzas y completamente feliz. Sin dejar de abrazarla, la acomodó a su lado antes de taparla con las sábanas. Serenity se acurrucó a su lado, lo besó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Endimion, al fin en el refugio de sus brazos, sabiendo que al despertar, él seguiría a su lado.

Ya no habría nunca más, un amanecer sin él…

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

"¡Oh maravilloso sueño, no me dejes despertar!" Estaba soñando con él, lo sentía pegado a su piel y se entregó a sus besos sin más.

Él recorría su cuerpo, acariciándola, encendiéndola. Estaba reconociendo cada centímetro de su piel, marcando a fuego su tacto, marcándola como suya, mientras regaba de besos su cuello.

Podía sentir el olor de su piel penetrando capas y capas a través de su subconsciente. Hasta que sintió la callosidad de sus manos cerrándose sobre su pecho desnudo, y eso la hizo abrir sus ojos.

**-Buen día.-** Murmuró Endimion entre beso y beso, él no había desistido de su tarea, tenía una prioridad, poseer a Serena.

**-Mmm… ¡Sí que es un buen día!****-** Tenía que reconocer dos cosas: 1) Endimion era un excelente besador; 2) No quería parar de besarlo.

Endimion rodó sobre su espalda, arrastrándola a ella, dejando a Serena sentada sobre su cintura. Besándolo y siendo besada con pasión, era su turno de recorrer el musculoso cuerpo de él, y no pidió permiso para hacerlo.

Él se había despertado sintiendo a Serena en sus brazos, el aroma de ella estaba impreso a lo largo de su cuerpo, y esa fue toda la motivación que necesitó para abalanzarse sobre ella. Su objetivo era claro, besarla, acariciarla, probarla. Para que al despertar, estuviera tan necesitada de él, como él de ella.

Y Serena había despertado hambrienta. Él podía notarlo en la forma en que ella correspondía a sus caricias, a su toque, ella lo deseaba completamente. Serenity se entregaba completa a la hora del amor, pero Serena tomaba el control y eso era realmente erótico. Su prometida no había conocido hombre antes que él, ahora ella era una mujer con experiencia y decidida a buscar su placer.

Ese era un cambio que ya estaba adorando, y otro cambio que amaba era esos minúsculos trozos de tela, a los que llamaban ropa interior.

**-La próxima vez dormí desnuda.-** Le exigió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el elástico de la tanguita de Serena.

**-Callate y besame, te necesito ahora.-** Serena estaba intoxicada con la fragancia de Endimion, no era posible que oliera a jabón perfumado y hombre. Y, a pesar de todo, siguiera siendo tan condenadamente masculino.

Se separaron con desgana, Endimion se quitó sus boxer para quedar desnudo ante ella.

_**-**__**¡Dios santo bendito!-**_ Dijo Serena casi sin aliento, al ver que la perfección de su cuerpo era completa. Estaba completamente fascinada por él, no fue hasta que notó que él le quitaba la ropa que volvió a la realidad.

Endimion la admiró por un segundo y maldijo su urgencia, no podía esperar más para estar dentro de ella. Tal vez por la tarde pasaría horas admirando la belleza de su amada, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer, era estar sobre ella.

Serena estaba enardecida por el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. Endimion era escultural, mármol tallado con precisión, cubierto por su dorada y deliciosa piel. Quería lamerlo, saborear cada parte, quería devorarlo. Con la misma pasión con la que él estaba invadiendo su boca.

¡Estaba tan cerca del cielo! Endimion rozaba su cuerpo contra su hendidura, era un maestro de la provocación. Cada roce la llevaba más al límite, a esas alturas tendría un orgasmo antes de que él se hundiera en ella.

Sólo eran consientes del sonido de sus jadeos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas. De pronto la habitación se llenó de gritos, y no pertenecían a ellos. Era Michiru.

**-SUÉLTENSE LOS DOS, ¡NO SON ANIMALES! ¡NO PUEDEN AGUANTAR NI UNA SEMANA ANTES DE DEJARSE CORROMPER POR EL SEXO! ¡¡SERENA, SACÁ TUS GARRAS DE ESE HOMBRE…!!-**

Los dos comenzaron a reír, aunque Serena no podía dejar de ver a Endimion sobre ella. Acarició la fuerte mandíbula de su hombre, fascinada por la sombra oscura de barca que comenzaba a vislumbrarse. Era perfecto, le quitaba el aire con sólo estar junto a ella. Endimion giró su cara y besó la mano de Serena.

**-¿Cómo lo supo?-** Preguntó ella casi susurrando.

**-¿Magia?-** Respondió el restando importancia a los gritos que seguían saliendo del contestador automático. **–Mientras no aparezca, que grite toooodo lo que quiera.- **Se acomodó mejor sobre ella, escuchando el gemido de satisfacción que escapó de la boca de Serena. De su boca afloró una sonrisa lobuna. **-¿Todo?-**

Serena suspiró de placer, podía sentir una suave presión justo en la entrada de su cuerpo. **–Hasta el fondo- **

Endimion gruñó y la besó fieramente, hasta que Serena gritó.

**ღ****´¨·.****ღ****S&E****ღ****.·´¨'**** ღ**

**-Tardaste mucho en abrir Serena.-** Su voz estaba cargada de enojo. **–¿Qué estabas haciendo?-**

**-Nada****, sólo dormía.- **Su hermano mayor la fulminó con la mirada.

**-Estás agitada Lurach****. ¡Con quién estabas! No, no, no me digas. ¡Por Dios! Nini, decime que logré impedir que te mancillara.- **La desesperación en la cara de su hermano era tan grande, que no pudo contradecirlo.

**-Si brathair****2****, llegaste justo a tiempo.-** Serena maldijo la horrible capacidad de su hermano, para interrumpirla siempre en los mejores momentos. Ahora respiraba aliviado, si una mentira le traía paz interior, viviría mintiéndole toda su vida. Para qué amargarlo revelándole que su pequeña hermanita era toda una mujer.

Desayunaron juntos en la cocina, Serena le contaba a su hermano sobre el viaje. Y él hablaba de la familia y sus nuevos proyectos.

En la habitación Endimion juraba y perjuraba. Serena había salido corriendo cuando, estando a instantes de entrar en ella, la voz de su hermano resonó en el contestador. _**"Nini, estoy en la puerta, abrime. ¡Ahora!"**_

A su princesa no le habían alcanzado las manos para vestirse a la velocidad de un rayo. Salió corriendo de la habitación al grito de _**"Si querés seguir vivo, no te muevas, no hagas ruido, y tratá de respirar sólo lo necesario. Mi hermano está en la puerta"**__._

Se sentía como un animal encerrado, Serena hacía ya una hora y media que había bajado. ¿Cuándo se iría el hombre?

La respuesta llegó unos pocos minutos después, Serena entró a la habitación con un desayuno y repartiendo insultos a todos lados.

**-¿Cómo supo que estabas acá arriba?-** Le preguntó Serena mirando al, ahora vestido, Soberano.

**-No lo sé ¿Qué pasó**** que estás tan enojada?-** Dijo mientras la alcanzaba y la traía a sus brazos.

**-Mi hermano mayor, eso pasó. Vino apropósito, no sé c****ómo se enteró que yo estaba acá. Pero te aviso que voy a matar a quien nos entregó.-** Estaba fúrica, justa cuando estaba a punto de ver el cielo en los brazos de Endimion, no era justo. Lo miró y él le sonrió.

**-Nos interrumpió justo ahí.-** Hizo pucherito y Endimion no pudo evitar reír.

**-Justo, justo. Pero…-** Endimion acercó su rostro al de ella. **–Tengo muuuuy buena memoria, podemos retomar de donde dejamos.- **Sugirió antes de besarla con fruición.

**-No podemos.-** Lloriqueó desesperada. **–¡Tengo que entrar a clase en cuarenta minutos!** **Mi vida no puede ser más triste. Va a ser un día muy largo.-** Siguió fingiendo que lloraba.

**-¿Vos? Y yo qué.- **Endimion captó la mirada de Serena y le indicó que mirara al sur. La boca de Serena se abrió en una "O" silenciosa. **–Muuuuy largo y muuuuy duro.-** Concluyó él.

**-Antes que me olvide y vos empieces a comer. Mañana vas a conocer a mi familia.-** Dijo derrotada.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-** Ya una vez los había conocido y se llevaba muy bien con sus suegros. Ahora tampoco tendría que haber problema, o al menos eso sería lo lógico.

**-Brathair me dijo que si**** no te llevaba, iban a venir a molerte a palos.-** Estaba algo preocupada.

**-¿No podemos escaparnos?- **

**-Nop, porque mañana va a estar toooda mi familia. Mis padres y los 4 Jinetes del Apocalipsis hicieron malabares para poder estar libres.-**

**-Entonces tendremos que ****ir a por ellos. No creo que vayan a matarme mi vida.-** Endimion rió mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

**-No, ****y menos si digo que sos mi regalo de cumpleaños.-** Serena sonrió. **–Mañana, al fin, cumplo los 29. ¿Qué me vas a regalar?-** Le preguntó pícaramente.

**-El cielo.-** Respondió él antes de besarla.

Y ella estaba segura que él sí iba a cumplir con su regalo…

* * *

**1****Lurach:** bella, hermosa en gaélico

2 **Brathair:** Hermano en gaélico.

* * *

**__**

Preparando mi cumple!!

Sí junto a Darien y Ash (el cual sigue muerto de celos, pobrecito mi amor) estamos planeando mi cumple para el 22 de agosto. Ash tiene ideas muy, muy interesantes y yo me muero por ponerlas en práctica. Y Darien en cambio, quiere sorprenderme y por lo que promete, será una muy buena sorpresa!!

Ahora sí, perdón a todas por el retraso, pero se me complicaba sentarme a pasar lo que había escrito, además volví a la fac. después de los finales y después de las vacaciones. O sea, estaba a las corridas.

Pero no se pueden quejar, ya que di a Fanteras, y si Dios quiere y termino la tesis que estoy escribiendo antes de mi cumple. El 22 tal vez vea la luz el final de ese ONESHOT, que terminó siendo un mini fic de dos partes.

Diccionario Pintetas:

**_Cinela:_** Cenicienta para mi ahijada!! Cada vez está más grande y se entiende mejor lo que dice!!

Ahora sí no las molesto más, este es un chap muy largo, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Les dejo las replys!!

**Darienlover:** Seiya no sé si quiere separar a Sere y Endi, me parece que es más jodido de lo que parece. Pero veremos que pasa, sí todo depende de Serena, crucemos los dedos para que recuerde. Por otro lado Champi está contento con algunos acontecimientos que he escrito!! Besitos!!

**UsakitoPau:** Lindura ya actualicé después de diez mil años, pero que se le va a hacer. Ups, me olvidé de los libros!! No tengo perdón de Dios, pero ando a las corridas, cuando te encuentre en msn te los paso. Besos!!

**Caroone:** La bruja mala es un secreto tan grande, que ni siquiera yo sé su nombre!! Ya veremos que pasa entre Endi y Seiya. Igual ahora se viene el enfrentamiento de Endi y los hermanos de Serena. Besos!!

**Pss:** Endi es candidato al secuestro seguro, aunque lo trataría como un rey durante todo el tiempo que esté cautivo!! Ya vamos a develar quién es la bruja, pero hay que esperar! Besotes!!

**Caltroga:** Sigo enamorada de tu fic. Así que lo espero ansiosa!! Prometí final feliz, así que no creo que se salga mucho con la suya Seiya. Pero para eso falta!! Besotes!!

**Jaz021:** Hola linda! Que bueno que estuviste con tu marido el 4 de julio. Tuviste oportunidad de verlo otra vez, debe ser difícil eso de que esté en la Army. Espero que esté bien, al igual que vos y tu niño. Besotes cuidate!!

**Nick!** Sólo unas palabras. Te quedaste con la diosa perra. Boludo!

**AngieBloom:** Linda!! Perdón por el retrazo al leerte, no me había dado cuenta que tenía tu último capítulo colgado. Soy una tonta! Cómo va la Fac.? Espero que estés bien y pronto actualices. Por acá vamos despacio pero seguro, ya verás como pasan las semanas de Sere y Endi!! Besotes!!

**Isa1181: **Espero que te haya gustado este despertar de Sere y Endi. Como dije antes, este fic tiene final feliz!! Besotes!!

**Selene, Daniela y Astarte:** Sí fueron muy intuitivas con William, las felicito jejeje Ahora tendrán que esperar a ver si su corazonada con la bruja acierta! Champi ya va a volver, él es demasiado guay y se hace rogar!! Cariños!!

**AriasSerena:** Que bueno que te gustó, la verdad que Sere no pierde tiempo, y alcoholizada o no, siempre termina durmiendo con Endi! Espero que disfrutes este chap!! Besos!!

**Lumar: **Ya revelaremos que pasa entre Seiya y Endi, y quién es la bruja, a no comer ansias!! Yo creo que estos chicos van a enfrentarse, saquemos número para pegarle a William jajaja Besotes!!

**Isabel: **Ya puse lemon!! Y en cantidad jajaja. Que bueno que te guste el "malo" yo me reí mucho cuando lo elegí, a veces me da para que sufra jejeje Soy un poco mala. Pero bueno, espero que te guste el chap. Besos!!

**Nubia: **Generalmente sos la que más lee entre líneas, lo cual es un gusto para mí, muchas de tus dudas ya van a salir a la luz ¡no falta tanto! En este chap tienen lemon y es largísimo, así que no podés quejarte. Seiya y su bruja ya nos mostraran sus intensiones. Y los hermanitos de Sere ya aparecen, no falta nada!! Besotes linda!!

**Isis Janet: **Seiya ya va a mostrar la hilacha, no falta tanto. En cuanto a la bruja no puedo decir quién es, ni mi editora Jenny, Gaby y Eliz lo saben. Muejejeje, me lo reservo para mí jejeje Sólo espera y verás. Besos!

**Talon: **que me he redimido y no podés seguir enojado conmigo, con lo que Ash y yo te queremos!! Ahora Ash es quién está sufriendo a Mamo en la cama, no sé como lo soporta, pero en cualquier momento te llama para que desates una tormenta de arena en medio del desierto y abandonar a molesto Darien en medio del Sahara. Yo le digo que si saben bien lo que les conviene a los dos, ni lo van a intentar. El piso no es un lugar muy cómodo para dormir. Besotes Talon y Eliz!!

**VampireprincessMiyu: **Ya nos vengaremos de Seiya, ¡lo prometo! Sólo hay que esperar a que llegue el momento. Todavía no sabemos lo que quiere. Cariños gracias por leer!!

**Neo Reina- sailormoon: **Ya viste que Endi si fue el primer hombre de Serenity, es más fue el único. Y sí Sere y él fueron pareja, una muy complicada, pero pareja al fin. No revelaré el nombre de la bruja, no voy a hacerlo hasta que aparezca su nombre en el fic jajaja Espero que te guste este chap. Besotes!!

**San: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero hay veces que uno tiene que dejar sus hobbys para dedicarse a asuntos de mayor urgencia. Espero que te guste el chap. Besos!!

**Alejandra: **Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Obviamente Serena va a caer profundamente enamora de Endimion, así que no hay que temer. Nos vemos pronto!! Besos!!

**Jenny!! **Buaa, sigo peleando con el puto trabajo!! Esta vez tuviste tiempo de leerlo y releerlo tranquila jajaja. Costó un huevo y medio, no es justo. Pero nos divertimos, a que no? Ahora resta que escribamos todo lo demás. Al fin pude actualizar!! Besotes!!

**Artemisa: **Gracias por leer!! Espero que te siga gustado la historia!! Cariños!!

**TrisChiba: **Yo también quiero encontrar un Endi en mi cama!! Perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste el chap. Besos!!

**Ayame Chan: **no voy a decir quién es la bruja!! Y quedarte tranquila que esta historia tiene un final feliz. Espero que te guste este chap y bienvenida!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!! Besos!!

**Pame:** Serena sabe más de lo que ella cree de su propio pasado, pero ya verás como va a recordar. Seee, todas queremos tirarnos encima de Endi desnudito. Espero que te guste este chap, creo que todas estamos con las pilas renovadas!! Jejeje Besotes Pame!!

**ForeverSerena: **Me encanta tu nombre!! Mejor que seas única, yo también soy un caso especial, no todo el mundo se llama Suyay. Ya veremos por qué Seiya odia tanto a Endi, hay que esperar. Espero que te guste el cha!! Besotes!!

**Erika Chiba Cullen: **Otra más que cayó bajo los efluvios de ese vampiro loco!! Linda, sé que tus reviews pueden tardar en llegar, pero siempre llegan. Así que no te preocupes, yo estoy a las corridas con la Facu también, así que comprendo. Besotes linda!!

**Camila Shields: **Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que siga siendo de tu gusto. Esta historia es media rara, pero yo la escribo feliz. Cariños, y suerte con tu fic!!

**Lusiana's Chiba: **No le falta mucho para terminar a esta historia, pero todavía quedan por saber muchas cosas. Todos es un misterio que de a poco se va develar. Seee, Seiya y Serena estuvieron en la cama, pero ahora le toca el turno a Endi, ya veremos cual será la diferencia!! Besotes!!

**Acron: **Endi es un hombre pasional, y como tal, se deja llevar por sus sensaciones. Y Serena no le pierda la pista, en esa cama hay FUEGO!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es un capítulo como para redimirme. Cariños!!

**Marta!! **Cómo estás? Espero que esté pasandola lindo y que hayas podido escapar del calor de Madrid!! Acá ya terminé al fin el chap de hechizo, por suerte vas a tener mucho para leer cuando vuelvas. Que la pases súper lindo. No puedo responder tus preguntas, sino adelanto mucho, así que tendrás que aguantarte las ansias!! Siii soy mala!! Nos hablamos pronto!! Besotes!!

**_Besotes Suyay_**


	8. Thu Gràdh an Orm

_**Capítulo 8**_

**_Thu Gràdh Am Orm_**

**-Y así te convertiste en profesora.-**

**-Exactamente, una vez que fui ayudante de cátedra, no paré hasta tener mi propio curso. Cuando se sumaron los postgrados, profesorados, masters y doctorados**…- Endimion la miró sorprendido. **–No me mirés así, tenía el tiempo para hacerlo y me apasionaba. ¿Qué importaba dormir o tener una vida si podía seguir aprendiendo historia?-** Serena rió. **–Todo eso hizo de mí una mujer muy cotizada, soy muy joven para saber tanto.-** Dijo riendo.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, un silencio cómodo y confortable, observando el paisaje y llenado de nuevas imágenes la mente de Endimion.

**-Se te ve más relajado.-** Habló Serena abarcando con un gesto al vehículo.

**-Haruka es una saca temores de primera. Me explicó toda la evolución de los automóviles, ahora sé a qué me enfrento.-**

**-Me parece bien, más adelante vas a ser un piloto feroz. Lo presiento.-**

Esta vez el silencio cayó entre ellos pesadamente, casi ahogándolos dentro del pequeño espacio dentro del auto.

**-Endim…**

**-¡Yo tampoco aguantó más!- **La interrumpió él.

**-¡Ya es demasiado! Hace media hora que la cortamos y estoy igual de caliente que cuando me despertaste.-**

Endimion rió fuertemente y parte de la tensión pareció desaparecer, al menos de momento.

**-¿Qué tenés que hacer hoy?- **Dijo él mientras tomaba una de las manos de Serena y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

**-Tengo dos horas de clases, una reunión de profesores y después soy toda tuya…- **Serena lo miró.** –Nop, que no brillen esos ojitos mi Señor. Tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa para mañana, además de pasar por el mercado y abastecernos, en casa no hay nada. Luego pasar por lo de Lita a devolverle ropa, a lo de Ami a dejar fotos de Rei y Mina. Después por el departamento para sacar la ropa del viaje que está sucia y tengo que lavarla. Y cuando terminemos, que sería ideal que fuera antes de las 18 hs, tenemos que salir para la casa de campo de mis viejos, prefiero que pasemos una noche tranquila con mis papás, antes de que lleguen mis hermanos. ¿Te parece tranquilo el día?- **Terminó riendo.

**-No amor, quisiera tenerte para mí un ratito, pero veo que hoy es imposible. Tendré que esperar.- **Dijo haciendo puchero antes de llamarse a silencio por el resto del viaje.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Estacionaron en el lugar de "Sólo Profesores". No más terminó de sacarse el cinturón, Serena se vio arrastrada al regazo de Endimion. Tres segundos después él la besaba apasionadamente.

**-Más vale que la espera sea buena.- **Susurró Endimion sobre los labios de Serena antes de soltarla.

Y valió la pena, ver a Serena desenvolverse con sus alumnos era hermoso. Sus ojos brillaban y ella parecía llena de vida mientras nutría a sus "Estimados", contando historias, experiencias y chistes.

Endimion no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, sus alumnos estaban compenetrados con ella. Hasta que todos lo miraron a él.

**-Endi, los chicos quieren escuchar alguna sórdida historia de fines de 1400, ¿recordás alguna?-**

Estaba pálido, lo supo sin ningún tipo de duda, y él nunca había empalidecido. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Serena y la felicidad que ella sentía, no pudo decirle que no. Así que se unió activamente en las dos clases de Serena, contando historias de su pasado, de su gente y su familia.

Y se dio cuenta que hablaba de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. No había recriminaciones por dejar atrás esa vida, se sentía pleno en este nuevo mundo, ya que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz y la había recuperado.

Después de las clases Serena dejó a Endimion acomodado en su oficina, mientras ella asistía a la famosa reunión de profesores.

Endimion recorrió todo el despacho, revisando y toqueteando todo por expreso pedido de ella. Todo gritaba ¡Serena! Y él no podía sentirse más cómodo en ese lugar, era cálido y dulce como ella, con todas sus cuotas de locura. Ella hacía de cada lugar, su propio espacio, al igual que Serenity.

Una carpeta mal acomodada llamó su atención entre la biblioteca. Era una carpeta de dibujo, llena de bosquejos firmados por Serena. Este era su talento oculto pensó mientras se acomodaba en un sillón para admirar el trabajo de su amada.

Ella se la pasaba dibujando cualquier cosa, desde antigüedades hasta caricaturas de sus alumnos. Pasó las hojas y de pronto se sorprendió al encontrar una imagen de él, con fecha de 1995. Trece años antes de que ella volviera a él, ¿cómo sabía que él era así? Y es más, después de este retrato ¿cómo podía negar que ella fuera Serenity?

Siguió revisando y vio otra imagen que lo congeló. Era Serena y un joven un poco más grande que ella, los dos riendo felices. Dio vuelta la hoja y nuevamente el mismo hombre ocupaba todo el espacio, esta vez parado mirando por una ventana, semidesnudo y con una taza en la mano. Parecía la imagen de un hombre satisfecho después de pasar la noche amando a su mujer, podía imaginar a Serena sentada en la cama mientras los dos compartían esa mañana de intimidad y desayunando juntos. La última imagen mostraba al mismo hombre, pero ya más viejo y cargando a un pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

Verlo le producía la más extraña de las sensaciones, ese joven…

Cada trazo que Serena había dibujado estaba cargado de amor, todo por ese joven y de pronto sus sentimientos se volvieron más confusos, hasta convertirse en unos celos que lo volvieron loco.

Cerró la carpeta de un golpe, haciendo que una hoja cayera al piso, cuando la levantó vio las primeras líneas del que hubiera sido un retrato de William. Lo miró con asco y lo metió dentro de la carpeta.

Ya estaba de mal humor, pero no pensó que su ánimo podía morir hasta que lo escuchó.

**-Hola hermanito.-** La voz de William lo recorrió como hiel.

**-William.-**

**-Qué lindas que son las reuniones familiares, más cuando uno recibe tal bienvenida. ¿No te parece así chiquito?-**

**-¿Qué querés idiota?-** Endimion no estaba de ánimo para tonterías.

**-Nada, sólo quería saber si recordabas todo, al parecer sí.-** Dijo acercándose a él.

**-Alejate de mí.-**

**-¡Oh! No seas tan irascible mocete. Te enojás y te arrugás esa carita, es una lástima que la arruines. Imaginate que te pongas todo feo, con lo mucho que sacrificaste para llegar acá.-** Se cruzó de brazos antes de apoyarse contra la puerta, todo en él era desagradable. **-¿Y, ya la probaste? La verdad que no vale la pena acostarse con ella. No es muy divertida que digamos…-**

No pudo terminar de hablar, Endimion se abalanzó sobre él golpeándole el rostro tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar.

**-Tan macho siempre, ¿no hermanito?-** Río sarcásticamente William. **–De todas formas ya te la entrené bastante bien. Te va a divertir.- **

Endimion trató de golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez William lo esquivó.

**-¡SEIYA! ¿Qué hacés acá?- **Su oficina de pronto parecía más pequeña con la presencia de los hombres. Endimion era mucho más alto, ancho y apuesto que Seiya. Pero él no era un alfeñique al lado de su Soberano.

**-Nada bebé, viene a saludarte. Pero ya me tengo que ir.-** Se dio vuelta y Serena pudo ver que le sangraba un labio.

**-¿Qué te pasó?-**

**-Nada que no arregle un beso.- **

Y antes de reaccionar, él la estaba besando. Trató de separarse de él con fuerza, pero no pudo, hasta que Seiya la soltó.

**-Idiota andate. ¿Qué carajo tenés en la cabeza? ¡Andate antes que te mate!-**

Seiya se fue riendo, pero su risa murió cuando Serena le cerró la puerta en la cara de un golpe.

**-¡Lo oooodio! ¡Es un tarado, cómo pude pensar que le tenía un poco de cariño!-** Dirigió su mirada a Endimion, su rostro estaba pétreo. Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que parecían estar a punto de romperse. **–¡Endi! Sacá esa cara y dame un beso. Tengo que sacarme el mal sabor de la boca.- **Dijo lloriqueando.

No terminó de hablar y Endimion ya devoraba sus labios. Serena gimió al sentir ese embriagante sabor que era sólo de él. El beso se hizo más profundo y sensual, Endimion recorrió cada rincón de la boca de ella con su lengua, parecía que estuviera haciéndole el amor.

Serena volvió a gemir y lentamente se fue separando de él, a pesar de los gruñidos de desacuerdo de Endimion.

**-Estamos en mi oficina amor.-** Dijo con dificultad Serena entre besos. **–Puede venir cualquiera.-**

Endimion desvió sus besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de ella hasta deslizarse por su cuello. **–Entonces que nos vean, podemos dar cátedra de esto preciosa.-**

Serena sintió las manos de Endimion recorriendo su espalda, hasta dejarlas ahuecadas sobre sus nalgas. La apretó contra él, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su cuerpo contra su vientre.

**-Mmm… mi guerrero siempre dispuesto.- **Rió Serena mientras volvía a rozar su cuerpo con el de Endimion.

**-¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar Amor?- **Dijo ahogando un grito en el cuello de Serena.

**-Seguro hasta esta noche, encima no vamos a estar en casa.- **Las manos de Serena se elevaron hasta anidar sus dedos en el largo cabello de Endimion, podía seguir entre sus brazos de esa forma por tiempo indefinido, y no estaría nada mal.

**-Lo sé.-** Gruñó Endimion antes de ascender por el cuello de Serena entre besos y ligeras mordidas. **–Pero ya no me interesa, te voy a tomar donde sea. Y no pasa de esta noche.-**

Serena volvió a frotarse contra el cuerpo de su Soberano, mientras él volvía a capturar su boca.

Iban a tardar un poco más de lo que tenía pensado, pero no pensaba interrumpir los besos que con tanta maestría daba su amor.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

El resto del día pasó entre compras, comidas y risa. Por la tarde, y a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Endimion, Serena y él, no se entregaron a sus pasiones. Sino que armaron sus valijas y partieron rumbo a la casa familiar.

Serena estacionó el auto y salió corriendo en cuanto una mujer salió de la casa, dejando a Endimion dentro del mismo.

**-¡Bienvenida a casa bebé!-**

Serena corrió a los brazos de su madre. **-¡Hola Mami! Tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante, vení.- **

Siendo arrastrada por su hija, Ikuko llegó hasta el vehículo de su hija, donde las esperaba un hombre.** –Mami, te presento a Endimion.- **Dijo Serena con una sonrisa enorme.

Ikuko sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. **-¿Conocido, amigo, pretendiente, novio, amante, sex toy, prometido o futuro esposo?-**

**-No estoy muy seguro de algunas, pero creo que para lo que tengo en mente, las últimas son más correctas.- **Respondió él causando la risa de Ikuko y la vergüenza de Serena.

**-Bueno, bueno. Al fin mi pequeña hija trae un hombre para conocer. Pero imagino que quieren acomodarse, desempacar, y ducharse antes de comer.-**

**-Leíste mi mente Ma. ¿Dónde está papá?-**

**-Viene en media hora. Así que aprovechemos para estar listos, ustedes se bañan y yo termino la cena. Y después, quiero todo el chisme.-**

Las dos mujeres fueron juntas caminado del brazo, dejándolo atrás. Hasta que Serena se dio vuelta y estiró su mano para que él la alcanzara. Una vez tomados de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y siguieron caminando.

**-Es posesiva Endimion, las mujeres Tsukino no dejamos a nuestros hombres solos. Así de fuerte amamos, y así celamos.– **Rió contenta Ikuko, antes de dejarlos en la habitación le dijo a su hija.** –Tus hermanos llegan mañana, hoy podemos comer tranquilos, fue difícil pero lo conseguí. Como me lo pediste. Así conocemos a tu hombre antes de que tus hermanos lo destrocen.- **Endimion la miró extrañado, pero ella no le prestó atención.** –Quedate tranquilo, son celosos porque Sere es la hermanita chiquitita de ellos, pero nada más. Ahora los dejo, Sere podés bañarte en mi cuarto, así hacen más rápido. Los veo abajo en un rato.- **

Ikuko salió raudamente, dejándolos solos. Endimion al fin pudo mirar la habitación, las paredes blancas estaban llenas de dibujos. Al parecer Serena dibujaba en cualquier superficie que se le ocurriera. Aunque definitivamente eran los dibujos de una niña, y no las bellas piezas que él había apreciado anteriormente. Pero eran tan bonitos y tiernos, que entendía por qué nadie los había borrado.

Los muebles de rica y tallada madera hablaban de su amor por el renacimiento y pequeños detalles del gótico. La decoración consistía en dos grandes cuadros de Eyvind Earle, pero no cualquier cuadro le señaló Serena. Estos eran los background del bosque y castillo de 'La Bella Durmiente', su película favorita de todo el mundo.

Endimión rió con ganas al ver como por primera vez desde que la conocía, Serena se emocionaba como una niña al contarle de qué se trataba ese cuento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cama que compartirían, no era una cama grande. Si no más bien una de una plaza y media, en esa cama sus cuerpos estarían en permanente contacto, prácticamente ella tendría que dormir sobre él. Y a él no le incomodaría nada dormir, o al menos, pasar un largo tiempo sobre ella.

La voz de Serena lo rescató de sus pensamientos impuros, aunque ella rió al ver la lujuria que desbordaba por sus ojos. Y antes de caer también bajo el mismo efecto que él, lo besó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

No tardó más de veinte minutos en bañarse, se envolvió en una bata de baño y volvió a su cuarto. Entró a su habitación y la vista le quitó el aliento, Endimion estaba parado en medio del cuarto semidesnudo con una toalla en su cintura.

**-¿Y, te gusta?-** Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

**-Me encanta.-** Respondió ella inmediatamente.

Endimion soltó una carcajada, al ver que ella se refería a él. Era muy bueno para su ego que Serena no pudiera pensar cuando él estaba cerca.

**-Lo que está arriba de la cama. ¿Te gusta?-**

Serena miró, sobre el colchón estirado, había un delicado vestido de seda color esmeralda, con sandalias a juego y junto a éste, una caja de terciopelo protegía unos aros y un colgante finamente decorados y adornados por gemas verdes.

**-Sé que es un poquito temprano para tu cumpleaños, pero cuando lo vi supe que era para vos. Además es la primera compra que hago solo.-** Sonrió él con timidez.

Serena se acercó hasta la cama, levantó el vestido gozando de la suave y fría sensación de la seda y se enamoró de él. Era perfecto y muy sexy, si bien el frente era drapeado, la espada no existía, dejándola expuesta a las miradas. Y cuando lo giró notó, el importante tajo que exhibía una de las piernas.

**-Es hermoso Endi, pero cuándo lo compraste.-**

Vio que él volvía a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar besarlo, era tan tierno que su poderoso highlander pudiera ruborizarse.

**-Hoy cuando estabas haciendo esas compras a las que no podía acompañarte.-** Dijo recordando la escena que Serena había hecho al tratar de ir a comprar ropa interior, ella no le había permitido seguirla.

Serena se puso de puntillas y se pegó al Endimion para besarlo mejor, y él se dejó mimar. El beso se volvió, como siempre, más fuerte, profundo y posesivo. Las ansias de estar juntos eran demasiadas, la pasión y lujuria se había convertido en urgencia.

Cuando se separaron los dos se quedaron con la mirada clavada en el otro. **–No te pido que me lo ayudes a poner.-** Dijo Serena señalando el vestido. **–No creo que bajemos a comer si alguno queda desnudo y mis padres no se van quedar tranquilos esperando, alguno va a aparecer por esa puerta en el mejor momento.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

La cena fue tranquila, Endimion al principio se sintió intimidado por el padre de Serena. Tal vez ya no fuera el Gran Rey Griego de antaño, pero en la actualidad, el hombre llamado Kenji Tsukino, seguía proyectando poder e intimidando a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su pequeña hija. Aunque su acto de "protector de la virtud de su hija" terminó a tiempo para disfrutar del plato principal.

Once y media de la noche las dos parejas se retiraron a sus cuartos. Kenji caminaba junto a Endimion, los dos muy concentrados en sus conversaciones como para prestarle atención a sus mujeres. Mientras ellas detrás reían hablando del buen ir de sus hombres.

**-Hija, que tengas buenas noches y que empieces bien tu día de cumpleaños.-** Dijo Kenji antes de besarle la frente. **-¡Los dos mejor que se comporten como corresponde!-** Sentenció mirando duramente a su hija y su novio.

Ikuko rió al ver la cara de su esposo, quitando así, severidad al momento. Se acercó y besó en la mejilla a Endimion y luego a su hija. **–¡Portate muy mal!-** Susurró al oído de su hija. **–Nosotros estamos del otro lado de la casa, así que tu padre no se va a enterar de nada.-** Terminó la frase guiñándole un ojo y se marchó.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Serena apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta mientras exhalaba cansadamente, su mano llegó hasta la vieja y trabajada llave, movió la muñeca y un suave clic sonó.

El mundo completo quedaba fuera de ese espacio, sólo estaban ellos dos, al fin solos.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de anticiparse al placer que prometía esa noche, su piel parecía más sensible a cualquier roce, la seda del vestido había torturado y acariciado sus pechos durante toda la cena.

Daba gracias al cielo del delicado detalle drapeado de tela, que había escondido sus excitados pezones. Pero él lo había notado, sus ojos se habían posado varias veces sobre los mismos, recorriéndola deliciosamente y cargando de promesas su futuro encuentro.

Supo que estaba cerca antes de sentir su toque, era imposible ignorar ese cosquilleo en la piel que anunciaba su presencia.

Lentamente deslizó sus dedos sobre el omóplato de Serena, esa simple caricia aceleró su respiración. Él siguió cada trazo del delicado tatuaje, esas cuatro palabras grabadas en la sedosa piel de Serena eran una ofrenda divina, ¿qué dichoso hombre sería el hombre destinatario de ese mensaje? Él, tal vez sonaría arrogante, pero no tenía dudas.

_**-Thu Gràdh Am Orm-**_Su voz resonó en el cuarto, haciéndola estremecerse. Esas palabras jamás tuvieron un verdadero significado, hasta que él las pronunció. _**–¿Seo am firinn?-**_

_**-Tha.-**_ Respondió tímidamente Serena.

_**-¿Carson?-**_Preguntó él emocionado antes de girarla en sus brazos, necesitaba oírla decirlo. No tenía mucho sentido, pero quería hacerle el amor sabiendo que ella lo amaba.

_**-Tu **__**Gràdh Endimion. Sin am firinn.- **_Dijo con firmeza antes de besarlo.

Al fin estaba entre sus brazos, sus labios siendo poseídos por los de él, con pasión y lujuria. Sentía sobre sus pechos el abrasador calor que se desprendía del musculoso torso de Endimion, haciéndole desear más, querer más.

Las manos de él recorrían celosamente la desnuda espalda de Serena, grabando a fuego su toque y borrando rastros de otros hombres en ella. Sentía cada curva del femenino cuerpo pegado contra sí, eso era una tortura, y a la vez, una delicia.

La seda comenzaba a tomar el calor de sus cuerpos, en especial, donde más se rozaban la dureza de Endimion y el suave monte entre las piernas de Serena.

El beso se hizo más profundo, la lengua de Endimion acariciaba cada rincón de la boca de su amante, deleitándose con su sabor, amando su calor y deseando cada vez más los roces de la lengua de Serena.

Sus delicadas manos dejaron de enredarse entre los azabaches cabellos de Endimion, acariciando suavemente el rostro, la fuerte mandíbula y el cuello de él, hasta los primeros botones de la camisa que vestía. Uno a uno fueron cediendo y dejando al descubierto la dorada piel de las Highlands, siendo imposible resistirse a probarla.

Los labios de Serena se separaron con renuencia de la boca de Endimion, para trazar el mismo camino que inicialmente recorrieran sus dedos. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó de la boca de él, al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua de ella recorriendo su cuello. Siguió torturando cada espacio de piel que iba destapando y él amó darle la libertad para que tome el control.

Siempre había una segunda oportunidad, y ésta, sería la suya de demostrarle quién estaba a cargo.

Finalmente, y acompañado de un suspiro de Serena, Endimion quedó con el torso desnudo. Pura piel escocesa, dorada y musculosa, un festín demasiado exquisito para no devorar lentamente.

Serena acarició el pecho de Endimion, concentrada en cada músculo deliciosamente marcado, adorando las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de su guerrero. Especialmente aquella que cruzaba su abdomen, en otro hombre hubiese arruinado su aspecto, en él sólo lo hacía verse más peligroso, prohibido, letal.

Levantó la vista para encontrar la de él, concentrado en ella, sonrió y eso la desbastó. Una ola de lujuria recorrió su cuerpo calentando su sangre y humedeciendo su interior. Oh, él sí le hacía desear hacer las cosas más pecaminosas del mundo, y sin siquiera pedirlo.

Se dejó llevar por lo que él provocaba, y sin pensarlo un segundo más lo empujó hasta la cama. Levantó el bies de su falda, se sentó sobre las caderas de Endimion y contempló al hombre que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

**-Mmm… No sé si atarte a la cama y hacer cada una de mis fantasías realidad, o atarte a la cama y besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo…-** Lo recorrió con la mirada para terminar. **–Y hay muchos centímetros en tu cuerpo.- **Dijo antes de atacar de nuevo los sensuales labios de su hombre.

**-Dejemos la parte de atar para otra ocasión. Soy tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.- **Murmuró bajo la boca de ella.

**-Mmm… Entonces te voy a torturar, y me voy a torturar un ratito más.-**

Hizo que Endimion se recostara completamente, y antes de levantarse rozó su nariz con la de él, haciéndolo reír.

Ya de pie observó al apuesto hombre que ocupaba su cama, todavía tenía puestas sus botas, pantalón y cinturón. Demasiada ropa, lo que iba totalmente en contra de sus deseos. Caminó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama, sin prisa descalzó un pie y luego el otro sabiendo que él la observaba.

Posó sus manos en los tobillos desnudos de su amante, disfrutando del calor de su piel, separó sus piernas lo suficiente para poder arrodillarse entre ellas. Y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por las largas y firmes piernas de Endimion, más y más arriba, hasta llegar a su cinturón, quedando prácticamente recostada sobre sus muslos.

Disfrutó maliciosamente del poder que tenía sobre su hombre, y más de sentir entre sus pechos, la dureza y longitud de su erección. Endimion jadeó al notar la suave presión del cuerpo de Serena sobre el suyo, no pudo reprimir que un gruñido escapara de su garganta al sentir la húmeda calidez de la lengua de su amante al lamer su vientre.

Serena usó sus codos para acomodarse mejor sobre él y mientras seguía saboreando el camino de vello que corría desde el ombligo de Endimion hasta la línea de su pantalón, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón.

Los botones del pantalón fueron cediendo hasta quedar completamente desabrochado, las manos de Serena buscaron su cintura y lentamente lo arrastró hacia abajo junto a la ropa interior. Más y más piel quedó al descubierto, pero toda la atención de ella fue a parar sobre el oscuro vello que anidaba al miembro de Endimion, grande, grueso y exquisito. Se le hizo agua la boca y el mismo deseo se hizo evidente en él cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

**-Por favor.-** Suplicó él en un gemido, al verla descender sobre el centro de su cuerpo.

Serena enterró su cara en el sedoso vello, aspirando el suave almizcle y el olor de su piel, una fragancia completamente embriagadora. **–Tortura.-** Respondió susurrando y sin perder más tiempo continuó su ardua tarea de desvestirlo.

Finalmente lo tuvo completamente desnudo frente a ella, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tensionado en un esfuerzo sobre humano, por dejarla hacer a ella lo que quisiera. Se moría por probar todo su cuerpo, pero sus fosas nasales estaban inundadas de su olor y no deseaba nada más que tenerlo dentro de su boca.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en el placer que ambos sentirían por esas caricias, se imaginó tomando todo su calor, volviéndolo loco hasta que se desbordara completamente. Esta vez la excitación y la humedad de su entrepierna se hizo mayor, su ropa interior estaba empapada, no necesitaba comprobarlo, sólo lo necesitaba a él profundamente enterrado dentro de ella hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

Volvió lentamente a acomodarse entre las piernas de él, otro día probaría su cuerpo, ahora necesitaba que ese momento fuera puramente físico. Fijó su mirada en él y sin más palabras supo que la tortura había terminado, ahora era momento de sentir.

Serena llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Endimion, deslizó lentamente sus dedos por la longitud del mismo, capturó la humedad de él en uno de sus dedos y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Un gruñido de Endimion retumbó en el pecho de Serena excitándola y al fin llevó la turgente cabeza hasta su boca.

Lamió con deleite cada gota que su amante le brindaba, ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo, por lo tanto no podía prolongar su acto mucho tiempo, pero su sabor era tan exquisito, que no podía evitar querer lamer cada centímetro. La suavidad de su piel y la dureza de su erección, era demasiado buena para perderla.

La mano de Endimion acarició el rostro de Serena, ella levantó la vista y gimió al ver el placer que sus besos le producían, nuevamente sintió el movimiento de la mano de él, esta vez sobre su cabeza. Suavemente apoyada, marcando el ritmo que Serena debía seguir mientras introducía el rígido miembro de él en su boca.

Un suspiro resignado escapó de Serena, tenía que parar, quería sentir del primer orgasmo de Endimion dentro de ella, y no en su boca, aunque la idea no era nada mala para otra ocasión.

Se levantó lentamente y quedó nuevamente a los pies de la cama, Endimion estaba salvaje, pero contenido. Esta tortura le sería muy cara de pagar, él actuaba estoicamente como ella le había pedido y sabía que cuando fuera su turno pediría la misma obediencia.

Aunque no estaba segura de poder soportar lo mismo.

Desterró de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento menos uno, él. Jugar en la cama era algo que le encantaba a Serena, muchos de sus juegos favoritos habían quedados descartados en el pasado, pero ahora podían volver a la luz… Deslizó sus manos por su falda, levantando de a poco el ruedo, mostrando sus piernas y a la vez sin dejar mucho a la vista, hasta que alcanzó su ropa interior. Una tanguita negra era lo único, además del vestido que la cubría, y él lo sabía.

Prolongó el acto un poco más, hasta saber que él era consciente de su inminente desnudez. La prenda cayó a sus pies, salió de ella y volvió a colocarse a un lado de la cama. Levantó el bies de su falda, sólo lo necesario para poder subirse a la cama. Y sin dilatar más la espera, se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Endimion.

El calor y la humedad de ambos se unieron finalmente, era cuestión de segundos antes de sentir el aroma de sus cuerpos mezclados. La respiración de los dos era cada vez más pesada y ya no importaba nada.

Serena se meció sobre el cuerpo de Endimion, logrando que los dos gimieran de placer. El roce de sus sexos era absolutamente delicioso, y lo quería ya.

Llevó sus manos al nudo que sostenía la parte superior de su vestido, éste cedió y la seda cayó lentamente por su pecho, dejándola al descubierto.

Los ojos de Endimion brillaron con deseo al ver el cuerpo de Serena desnudo, sus manos dolían por no poder tocarla. Hasta que su amante las guió sobre sus pechos, exigiendo su toque, sus caricias y él le dio lo que pedía.

Serena no pudo evitar perder el control de su cuerpo cuando él al fin la tocó, las masculinas manos alcanzaron sus pechos acariciándolos, presionándolos, dedicando tiempo a cada centímetro de los mismos. Gritó al sentir los ásperos dedos jugando con sus pezones, excitándolos, logrando erguirlos más y más duros.

Fue ella quién lo obligó a levantarse, y quién llevó hasta los labios de su amante cual ofrenda sus senos. Él no dudo e introdujo uno en su boca sin más permiso, las manos de Serena se enredaron en los cabellos de su hombre mientras él la saboreaba. Sabía qué hacer, cuánta presión aplicar en cada lamida, cada vez que rozaba las sensibles puntas con sus dientes volvía a lamerlos lentamente calmando el dolor que le provocaba. Soltó un pecho y le rindió el mismo tributo al otro, gozando de los gemidos y de la pérdida de control que amenazaba a Serena.

Finalmente recorrió el delicado cuerpo de su amante hasta llegar a la cintura de su vestido, y se lo sacó raudamente, no quería nada más entre sus cuerpos, quería que ella repitiera los mismo movimientos que ella simulaba sobre su miembro, cuando estuvieran profundamente dentro de ella. ¡Y lo quería ya!

Siguiendo las indicaciones mudas de Endimion, Serena se levantó unos centímetros separando sus cuerpos. Su mano descendió hasta alcanzar el rígido pene de él y lo guió hasta su hendidura. Lentamente descendió sobre él, gimiendo de dolor y placer al aceptarlo dentro de ella, él era tan duro, tan ancho y tan largo que no podía introducirlo rápidamente. Al menos en esta primera vez, ya habría tiempo de probar en otras circunstancias, ahora sólo le interesaba sentirlo profundamente.

Endimion no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción cuando la llenó, ya no había nada que los separara, al fin volvía a sentir su cuerpo unido a de ella. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amada y la instó a moverse con él, y así lo hizo. Subió y bajó, se meneó sobre él, volvió arriba y abajo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con más necesidad entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Escuchándola gritar y rogar que _siguiera_, que le diera _más_.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse una y otra vez, repitiendo con sus lenguas los mismos movimientos que sus cuerpos realizaban. Gimieron en sus bocas, sintieron su perfume surgir de entre sus cuerpo. El sudor los envolvió empapándolos, uniendo sus pieles hasta fusionarlos.

El clímax estaba ahí, no podía alejarse, no cuando sus cuerpos se unían con imperiosa necesidad. No mientras él se introdujera con tanto ahínco y no mientras ella no lo dejara de acariciar con su sedoso canal.

Arriba, abajo, más y más adentro… Gemidos, gritos, jadeos y gruñidos todo acompañando los últimos segundos, cada vez más cerca y más rápido. Hasta que todo se rompió en pedazos dentro de Serena, en un grito llegó a su orgasmo suplicando que no se detuviera, que no dejara de moverse, un grito que pareció durar horas, aunque fueran sólo segundos. Endimion siguió una, dos, tres veces más hasta que su propio clímax lo arrastró como un huracán, unió su boca a la de su amante y gritó su nombre una y otra vez hasta que la habitación quedó muda.

El ritmo de sus corazones lentamente volvió a la normalidad, Serena sentía dentro de su cuerpo el relajado miembro de Endimion, la mezcla de sus fluidos estaba entre sus piernas y no pudo sentirse más satisfecha.

Lentamente Endimion abrazó a Serena y la llevó junto a él hasta quedar recostada sobre su pecho. La acomodó mejor entre sus brazos, sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos, la besó y le sonrió sin hablar. Ella respondió su sonrisa con otra, no necesitaba decirle nada más, de esa forma se entendían sus corazones, mentes y cuerpos, se entendían más allá de las palabras. Este había sido un acto de amor, de pasión y de encuentro de dos almas que por más de 500 años, habían estado separadas.

Serena suspiró feliz antes de besar el pecho de Endimion, lo amaba, no importaba cuántas veces o de cuántas maneras se lo demostrara. Sólo sabía que cuando estaban juntos todo se limitaba a ellos y hacer el amor era la demostración más pura de lo mucho que siempre se habían amado.

Cerró ojos con una sonrisa, él la acariciaba y susurraba palabras de amor en gaélico. Lo último que pensó antes de caer dormida, era que en menos de una hora, su príncipe volvería a despertarla. Él tenía un apetito furioso, y no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran en una noche, él siempre quería más…

No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero se sentía descansada. Su despertar no era producto de un mal sueño, nooo. Eran las callosas manos de su hombre que recorrían su espalda desnuda lo que la había despertado, él se había situado entre sus piernas y disfrutaba de una completa vista desde su trasero desnudo.

Las manos de Endimion se deslizaron con maestría hasta las nalgas de Serena acariciándolas y adorándolas. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que las caricias bajaran hasta la entrada del cuerpo de ella, suavemente Endimion acarició cada pliegue, estimuló cada nervio y lubricó el sedoso canal femenino.

Cada movimiento desprendió, en Serena, un gemido de goce absoluto. Él hacía magia con sus manos, daba placer, aprendía cada lugar, cada reacción de ella y la llevaba hasta el límite de la cordura, esta era la tercera vez que la tomaba.

La tercera vez que le hacía el amor, pero ya parecían miles, él sabía qué y cuándo hacer cada cosa, la había dejado pidiendo clemencia, y todavía quería más de él. Y de esa manera.

Las manos de Endimion abandonaron el cuerpo de Serena para situarse una a cada lado de la cintura de ella, con un ligero tirón hizo que se irguiera sobre sus rodillas y que apoyara sus manos sobres el cabecero de la cama.

Sin palabras, sólo besando y mordisqueando su cuello, Endimion le hizo separar más las piernas, hasta que se situó completamente detrás de ella. Guió su miembro hasta el centro de Serena, y en un solo movimiento entró completamente en ella.

Otra vez el placer los envolvió completamente, lo quería dentro de ella profundamente, sabiendo que en esa posición era totalmente vulnerable a él. Y él lo sabía, sabía que ella quería más y más profundo. Los dos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos coordinaron sus movimientos, los dos salieron a buscarse con furia, con pasión, con deseo.

La cama crujió, el ruido de sus gemidos se vio acompañado con los secos golpes de la madera del cabecero contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos paró, ninguno de los disminuyó sus movimientos, el mundo dejó de existir…

Nuevamente ellos dos, estaban donde debería estar, uno dentro del otro…

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

La luz en el pasillo era tenue, las cuatro sombras caminaron en silencio, hasta pararse juntas en el marco de la puerta. Imperceptibles sonidos escapaban de la insonorizada habitación, pero fue suficiente para hacer arder el infierno.

**-Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe….-** Empezó a acompañar con palabras el sucesivo, y casi inaudible, sonido que salía de la habitación, el menor de los cuatro.

**-¡Nini No!¡Ah! ¡Lo voy a matar!-** Gritó el primer gemelo.

**-¡No!-** Dijo el mayor de los cuatro. **–Esto merece un plan más elaborado…**

**-Golpe, golpe, golpe… ¡auch!-** Susurró el menor mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde el segundo de los gemelos lo había golpeado.

**-¿Cómo podés estar tan calmado?-** Increpó el gemelo a su hermano menor.

Éste se encogió de hombros y siguió. **-Golpe, golpe, golpe…- **Los tres hermanos se inclinaron violentamente. **–Mejor me callo.-** Dijo antes de morir en las garras de los tres monstruos que lo amenazaban en silencio.

**-¡Exijo justicia, ese tipo está mancillando el honor mi hermanita!-** Clamó el primer gemelo a su hermano mayor.

**-A mi cuarto niños, esto no se va a quedar así. Les dije que Nini estaba con un hombre, pero ahora se atrevió a traerlo a nuestro hogar. ¡Ya! A mí habitación, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.-** Concluyó el mayor antes de alejarse.

**-Golpe, golpe, golpe…**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Se despertó antes del alba.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo le exigía volver a la cama, volver con ella. Pero necesitaba ver el amanecer de ese nuevo día, su pasado había finalmente quedado atrás, ahora era el hombre de Serena.

Por más de que ella fuera Serenity, su prometida había muerto 500 años atrás y Serena se lo había demostrado la noche anterior.

La pasión de Serenity era dulce y cálida, en cambio Serena… Ella era fuego entre sus brazos, su igual en pasión y ardor. Pero la verdad era que estaba confundido, y necesitaba pensar.

Caminó hasta un pequeño mirador que daba al este, concentrado en ver el nacer de un nuevo día. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, tal vez tendría que haber puesto algo más de ropa, si alguien despertara y lo viera vistiendo sólo un pantalón de algodón, podría regañarlo. O reprenderla a Serena.

De pronto el cabello de su nuca se erizó, alguien estaba ahí. Imperceptible para otros, pero él era un guerrero y estaba entrenado, sólo podía confiar en sus instintos.

Siguió mirando indiferente mientras se preparaba para el ataque. Y este vino, aunque en medio de las sombras. Eran dos los que le habían tendido la trampa. El primero lo había cegado con un polvo extraño, que ardía como el demonio, mientras el segundo trataba de agarrarlo. Trataron de dominarlo, pero él juraba por la sangre de Cristo que iba a matarlo apenas pudiera ver.

A pesar de todos los intentos que hacían, Endimion se defendía fieramente y como resultado escuchó varias costillas romperse contra sus puños. Ciego, pero nunca indefenso, y los ruidos de dolor de sus captores eran la confirmación de sus palabras.

Entre la bruma de la lucha, un claro destello de consciencia se apoderó de él, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién y por qué lo atacaban?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de conseguir respuestas, un tercero se unió. Y a pesar de recibir también golpes de Endimion, fue más hábil que los dos anteriores y logró desestabilizarlo. Finalmente Endimion cayó, sus manos y pies fueron inmovilizados y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró sobre la grupa de un caballo.

Un segundo después, un golpe dio contra su cabeza y todo se volvió negro. Cuando despertara, iba a estar muy enojado y exigiendo sangre.

**-Gavilán Polluelo a Gallo Claudio, el palomo caliente fue anestesiado, y no gracias a los Hermanos Macana. En minutos estaremos ahí con el bulto, si no hay otra acción que realizar, corto la comunicación. Cambio.-**

**-Gallo Claudio a Gavilán Polluelo. Sabía que los Hermanos Macana estaban en problemas. Efectivo y rápido como siempre, los espero. Cambio y fuera.-**

Los dos gemelos miraron con odio al menor de sus hermanos. **–Vas a ver correr sangre pendejo.-** Dijo uno de ellos y con esa amenaza al aire, se marcharon con el paquete.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

**-Despertate dormilona.-** La suave voz de su madre la arrancó de los brazos del sueño. **–Ya son las 8 y es momento de empezar a festejar tu cumpleaños.-**

**-Buen día Ma, feliz aniversario de tu último parto. Espero que tengas un recuerdo feliz.-** Las dos rieron de su tonto chiste, eran las únicas mujeres de toda una muy celosa familia de cinco hombres, Ikuko pudo sentirse al fin acompañada cuando Serena maduró y ahí se hicieron cómplices para todo.

**-El mejor de los recuerdos, es eso, que sean sólo recuerdos, muy lejos en el pasado. Ahora ponete aunque sea una bata, tu padre no va a tardar en subir. Ya es suficiente con que imagine qué hiciste anoche, como para que vos se lo confirmes en la cama desnuda.-**

**-Sí Mamá.-** Sereno tomó la bata que su madre le acercó. Cuando se levantó de la cama notó el dolor de su cuerpo, el perfume y el calor de la piel de Endimion todavía pegado en ella. Se abrazó a sí misma para retener esas sensaciones un poco más. Miró a su madre y regalándole una sonrisa tímida le dijo. **–Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida.- **

**-Fue su primera vez juntos ¿verdad?-** Serena asintió con la cabeza.

**-Hacía eones que no me sentía así. Con Seiya, el hombre que salía antes, el sexo entre nosotros era muy bueno. Creo que eso nos hizo mantenernos juntos tanto tiempo…-**

**-Además de que él no te jodía y cuando se veían cada seis meses se mataban en la cama.-** Serena volvió a asentir, sólo su madre sabía las verdaderas razones por las cuáles nunca había llevado a Seiya a conocerlos. Él no era el amor de su vida, era sólo un hombre más. **–Creo que tal vez todo ese buen sexo era cuestión de necesidad física, de satisfacción mutua, pero esa no era una relación de verdad.-**

**-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo, por eso no podía creer cuando me había propuesto matrimonio. Sólo a Seiya se le podrían ocurrir esas locuras.-**

**-Es fácil Ninita, si tenés que comparar lo que pasó anoche. ¿Con quién lo harías? Con Seiya, o con…-** Bajó el volumen de su voz, sabiendo lo reservada que era su hija con "Él". **–Ya sabés quien.-**

**-Fue como encontrar todo lo que había perdido en mi vida.- **Respondió pensativamente. **-Estar con Endi, fue absolutamente distinto a Seiya, con él me sentía vacía. Pero también fue absolutamente más grande, profundo y perfecto que estar con… "él". Con Endimion no hay huecos, es un todo, total y verdaderamente amor. Él es lo que siempre soñé para mí.-**

**-Entonces no dejes ir este amor Serena. Aunque cueste, peleá por él.-** Ikuko abrazó fuertemente a su hija, hacía más de diez años que no la veía tan radiante, y todo era por el amor de ese hombre que había llevado a su casa. El hombre que su pequeña amaba. **–Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ¿dónde está?-**

**-Le gusta ver los amaneceres de vez en cuando, más cuando necesita pensar.- **Dijo antes de quedarse dura.

**-¡Oh! Bueno, entonces te dejo tranquila para levantarte, lavate los dientes y eso, y te esperamos para desayunar. Ahora me apuro así detengo a tu padre y te da más tiempo, esta habitación no está en condiciones de ayudarte a proteger tu "virtud".- **Observó animada Ikuko.** –Apurate.-**

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Serena notó por primera vez la ausencia de su madre. Estaba atónita, ¿cómo sabía ella las intimidades de Endimion? Sólo habían pasado unos días juntos… «_**¡Será que sos quién él dice!**_»

_Así que nuevamente soy merecedora de tus palabras_, otra vez caía en su manía de "hablar" con Champi.

«_**Ayer también lo hice, pero entre tus gemidos y gritos de **__**MÁS**__** no pudiste escucharme**_»

_No estés celoso, además si yo disfruto… vos también. _

«_**Eso no quiere decir que tenga que perdonarte por tu obvia devoción por Endimion, y tu total y completo olvido de mí. Yo soy el hombre de más peso en tú vida.**_»

_Perdón mi Rey, nunca, nunca, nunca más voy a hacer algo así. _

«_**Soy lo suficientemente generoso como para perdonar tu falta. Pero ahora pensaste en esto, si Endi salió solo. Tal vez tus hermanitos lo hayan visto…**_»

_¿Y con eso querés decir…?_

«_**Que si yo fuera vos, me levantaría como alma que lleva el diablo y buscaría a mi amado amante, antes que sólo queden los restos de él.**_»

_¡Mierda!_

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ…****S****&****E…****ღ****.·´¨`*'**** ღ**

Le dolía la cabeza como la mierda y seguía con la capucha cubriendo su rostro. No sólo lo habían atado, sino que lo habían golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y además lo habían llevado hasta algún lugar en la grupa de un caballo.

**-Ya te despertaste ¿verdad?-** Endimion reconoció esa voz, era el hermano mayor de Serena. Pero había algo más en esa voz. Además, ¿por qué carajo lo estaban tomando de rehén?

**-No le pegué tan fuerte, ya tendría que reaccionar.-** Dijo una segunda voz.

**-Se merecía que lo mates, tocó a Nini.-** Un tercer hombre sentenció enojado.

**-¡Ojalá la hubiese tocado! Él la mancilló. Ustedes los oyeron, y no fue sólo por la noche. Por la madrugada volvió a hacerlo. Yo exijo venganza.-** Masculló indignado una cuarta persona.

A esas alturas Endimion comenzó a dudar de salud mental de los hermanos de Serena. Porque no había duda que sus captores, eran los famosos "Cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis", que su amada había mencionado tanto.

**-Sí venganza por Nini y nuestra paz mental.-** Dijo en un grito el segundo hombre.

**-Yo propongo una buena paliza.-** Exclamó otro y los cuatro rieron.

**-No hermanos, nada que deje marcas.-** Sentenció el mayor con serenidad.

**-¡Trapos húmedos! Con eso no van a quedar marcas. Igual no creo que le importase mucho, con todas esas cicatrices en el cuerpo, además un hombre que sale medio desnudo en una casa desconocida, está buscando problemas. Por suerte, los encontró.-**

**-Yo digo que lo matemos directamente, lo enterramos acá y nadie va a sospechar jamás de nuestra familia. Ahora hay que ver cuál es el método más doloroso…-**

**-¡¡¡Pichones!!!- **Sonó una voz distorsionada por el radio.

**-Águila ¿qué pasa?- **Respondió velozmente el hermano mayor.

**-No quiero saber qué están haciendo. Pero les informo que la golondrina salió hecha una furia, no creo que tarde más de quince minutos en encontrarlos. Está colérica y va a pedir sangre. Si van a torturar al pobre chico, háganlo rápido. Cambio y fuera.-**

**-Gracias Papá.- **Respondió el mayor.

**-Escucharon al Águila, es hora de hacerle pagar a este tipejo.- **Rió uno divertido.

Endimion estaba conteniendo en cada pulgada de su cuerpo a la ira y la furia, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y menos que esos cuatro contaran con la aprobación de su padres. Era simplemente un comportamiento bárbaro. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos esperando el momento correcto de actuar, cuando menos se dieran cuenta los cuatro iban a recibir la paliza de sus vidas.

La capucha que lo cubría se levantó, una luz artificial estaba colocada delante de sus ojos, aturdiéndolo y lastimando su vista. Levantó la vista y su furiosa mirada se cruzó con la del hombre que estaba parado frente a él.

El aire se paró en sus pulmones y el otro hombre reaccionó igual. Sus miradas quedaron clavadas una en la otra. Una comunicación silenciosa se estableció entre ellos, no había palabras para describir qué estaba sucediendo.

Endimion podía reconocer esos ojos azules fríos, casi del mismo color que el hielo. Los ojos de su hermano de alma, su compañero de armas y mejor amigo.

Él era Malachite…

* * *

**_El rinconcito del Chivo jajaja_**

Aquí de nuevo mi teoría de que tenemos que hacernos publicidad entre nosotras. Hoy liga Jenny, porque es mi editora y es la que me hizo acordar de esta sección jajajaj

.net/s/4497660/1/Un_cumpleanos_memorable

.net/s/4291463/1/El_amor_cura_todas_las_heridas

* * *

**_Desde mi habitación sola… Qué triste!!! No, no se crean, mi amor anda por ahí _**

Las engañé jejeje, acá está, es real. El primer capítulo de HDL del 2009, y el primero en muchos meses. _(Otra vez ya saben los motivos de mi retraso así que no repito tanto o me van a matar.)_

Espero que les guste, ya que hay algunas cositas interesantes jejeje. Además ya estamos en la recta final, pero subir el próximo antes de febrero, pero todo depende de mi estudio. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón, no sólo los mensajes de feliz cumple que recibí por allá en agosto, si no también los 212 review que me dejaron. No les puedo explicar lo que me emociona recibir cada uno y lo contenta que me pone ver a todas ustedes dejando sus pensamientos e ideas, yo las consideron a todas ya mis amigas y su apoyo es lo más lindo que puedo tener. Por eso gracias.

Ya me puse sentimental, así que ahora las dejo con las replys, espero que tengan un maravilloso 2009!!!!

Besotes mil!!!!

**JennySol****:** Al fin este chap vio la luz!!! La verdad que estuvimos a las corridas entre la facu y demases jejeje! Al menos ya terminamos el año y algo se puede descansar, ahora sí, a escribir el nuevo chap de el amor… o nos van a linchar!!!! No seas tan vaga, y ponete a investigar, no tene nada de malo empaparse en boludeces jajaja. Besotes!!!!!

**Lovemamoru****:** Gaby!!! Estás trabajando vendiendo ropa… Me pregunto si ya no mandaste a todo el mundo a la mierda… Seeee seguro ya te chivaste con más de uno. Nos hablamos en el finde, a ver si te enganchamos un poquito!!! Besotes

**Angie Bloom****:** Sere ya se encargó muy bien de la diversión de Endi. Creo que no va molestarse más por tener que esperarla jejeje.

Ya estoy esperando más chaps de Play… me encanta lo adoro y ya lo sabés. Así que yo te espero a vos, vos a mí y todo queda en familia jajajaja Así que tenemos que escribir con ganas! Por ahora me tomo unos dias de descanso antes de arrancar de nuevo con los estudios, ahora tengo que rendir los finales, me recibo de una vez por todas!!!! Besitos, felices fiestas!!!

**arias serena****:** Hola niña, espero que este chap también te guste y sea dulce y tierno como el anterior, cuidate!!!!

**Darienlover****:** la pregunta del millón es… CUÁNDO ACTUALIZAS!!!!! Me muero de la curiosidad por tu nueva serie, ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" voy a leer tu primer fic, lo que me emociona, pero igual quiero que actualices el otro!!!

Ahora sí, Sere tiene mucha suerte, pero este regalo de volver a disfrutar de Endi no vino sin un precio alto!!! Perdón por la demora, pero aquí estamos de vuelta!!! Besos!!!

**Anita:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS, que lindas palabras me dedicás, ahora me voy a creer todo jijiji Qué bueno que disfrutaste de Sus Ojos, y espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic. Muchos cariños!!!!

**Nubia:** Linda!!! Espero que este chap también te guste!!!! LA verda que me encanta que la llame MUCHACHA, ya que es un modismo muy usado en Escocia y te digo que no me molestaría que me llamara así Endi jejeje Me gustó mucho como quedó la primera vez real entre Serenity y Endi, lástima que le hayan cortado el chorro en la vida real a Sere y Endi. Pero si no era Michi era el hermano mayor de Sere. Y la verdad que fue él quien los interrumpió.

Es amor odio lo de la familia de Sere a Endi, más que nada el problema son sus hermanos jijiji Su primera vez tuvo mucho amor, o no. Además de ese agregado de hacerlo en casa de los padres, me causó risa que lo hagan en su cama chiquita jajaja.

Me encantan tus review Nubia, si te fijás tambié me paso de líneas contestandotelos jajaja y además adoré tu mini fic!!!! Besotes Reina!!!

**Ydiel****:** An!!!! Qué pasó? Ahora estoy más preocupada que antes!!!!! Espero que estés bien mi Reina, cuando puedas nos contactamos. Te quiero!!!! Cuidate!!!!!!!

**Lunachibatskino:** Ya sabemos quién es el hermano mayor de Sere!!! Espero que te siga gustado la serie hasta ahora besotes!!!!

**Isis Janet****: **Pobre se quedaron sin concretar, pero ahora sí, al fin pudieron estar juntos!!!! Las respuestas que querés saber ya se van a ir respondiendo de a poco, al menos ya sabemos quién es el hermano mayor de Sere y lo que resta todavía es mejor!!!!

Besotes cuidate!!!

**VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU:** Quiere poder William? Tal vez sí, tal vez no muejejeje. Como verás Endi se contuvo de matarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera hacerlo! Ya veremos como sigue esto!!!! Besos Cuidate!!

**UsakitoPau**: Ahora que ella descansa un poco, a mi me toca estudiar. Cómo es posible que sólo mi editora, Gaby y Yo estudiemos. Los demás siempre están de vacaciones jejeje LA verdad es que tenemos las fechas de estudio invertidas, así que en mis vacaciones, vos estudías y al revés jejeje. Espero que este chap te pervierta un poquito más, sabés que ese es un nombre propósito que tengo en la vida jajajaja Besitos!!!!

**Kaoly****:** "El amoooor, está frente a mi puertaaaa" Así que te perdimos por un Richard Tex Tex, pero bueno qué le vamos a hacer jijijiji. Qué bueno que sigas disfrutando de esta historia, estaría buenísimo que me dejes el review de perdidas. Pero no puedo pedir todo en la vida. En cuanto a dejar todo… niña no todo en la vida es sexo!!!! Y por más que estemos bien calientes, hay que cumplir con los compromisos pre existentes. No sólo vos estás en veremos con éste fic, mi editora también cada día se lo cambio jajaja. Ahora que me hiciste acordar voy a volver a usar la frase de "te recordaría entre un millón de estrellas" amo esa frase. Así que a partir de ahora la voy a poner en todos lados jajaja. Besos Pame espero encontrarte pronto en msn!!!!

**Selene C.-Daniela-Astarte B.****:** Se busca!!! Dónde te encuentras niña? Estás más desaparecida que yo! Y eso es mucho! Espero que te encuentres bien. Al final nunca las puedo dejar contentas a ustedes 3! Si era Malachite el malo, no era muy predecible? Seee, esta vez les dejé a los niños completar su amor, ya tenían mucha calentura encima. Cjampi volvió queriendo ser el rey, pero lo dejamos porque lo amamos jajaja Besotes!!!!

**luz sandra****:** Gracias linda por tus reviews, ya sé que todos quieren saber muchas cosas, pero ya se van a resolver solas!!!! Ya no te debo tantas cosas, Fanteras ya terminó y acá tenés un nuevo capítulo de Hechizo. Sólo falta Black pero para eso hay que esperar un poquitito más!!! Besitos cuidate!!!!

**PrincessSherezadaMoon****:** Gracias Sherez!!! Estoy muy feliz de que te gusten los capítulos. Espero que este también lo disfrutes, perdón por la larga espera!!!! Besotes!!!

**ForeverSerena****:** Buenas!!!! Si, es un cuento de hadas pero para niñas pervertidas como nosotras!!!! Esos son los cuentos que más me gustan! Les cortaron el arrumaco a los pobres, uno tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones fuera de la cama, pero ahora pudieron terminarlo jejeje. Espero que te guste este chap, besitos!!!!

**Lumar27****:** Endi y Sere tuvieron su tiempo de mimos, las brujitas sólo los molestan como haríamos nosotras muertas de celos jajaja. Los hermanos mayores son muy protectores siempre, yo no tuve la suerte de tener hermanos mayores, pero Dios me mandó dos primos hermanos súper celosos, así que algo lo sufro. La bruja y Seiya qué planean… no puedo decirte es tan secreto que ni a mí me lo cuentan jajaja Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te guste este chap Besitos!!!!

**Isabel:** Si! Fue muy lindo el recuerdo del pasado, teníamos que conocer esa primera vez, ese recuerdo tan especial para ellos. Si bien los interrumpieron, jejeje soy re mala. Vale la pena la espera, es buena para el alma y la fortaleza!!!! O al menos eso dicen!!! Cuidate besos!!!!

**Renna-ko****:** Estrenamos un nuevo Nick, al menos avisaste jejeje Acá estamos de nuevo, al fin después de tanto tiempo y tantas obligaciones. Espero que te guste este nuevo encuentro y el amor entre estos dos tortolitos. Nos vemos besos!!!

**Caroone****:** Al fin vuelvo a actualizar, después de un largo tiempo. Antes que anda te felicito por los premios, hasta el momento todo está saliendo muy bien y ya, quiero saber quiénes son los nominados. Qué intriga!!! Ahora soy yo la qué plantea nuevas dudas en este fic! Qué pasará!!! Espero que disfrutes del chap, besitos!!!!

**Lou-asuka:** Hola y bienvenida a este fic. Ya sé que pasaron como 4 meses, pero aunque sea tarde respondo. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste esta historia, un poco loca por sierto. Este es un capítulo especial con muuuchas palabritas en gaélico. La verdad que amo el período histórico de donde es Endi, y por eso trato de investigar antes de mandarme alguna tontería jajaja. Por desgracia no es Sere la que viaja en el tiempo estarí muy bueno hacer algo así, aunque difícil jajaja. Ya las tesis terminaron, ahora sólo dar las últimas materias (8 por desgracia) pero ya se termina, y nada mejor que descansar usando la imaginación un poco. Espero que te guste este chap, he esclavisado un poco a Endi, pero todo por su disfrute personal jajaja. Besotes!!!!!!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF****:** Hola!!!! Ya conozco tu cuenta, está en mi lista de "Fics a leer. Suyi tenés que hacerte tiempo!!!!" Gracias por leer este fic y espero también que nos crucemos pronto por msn o por este medio. Espero pronto poder leer tus historias y por lo que sé también te está yendo muy bien. Te mando besitos!!!

**NeoReina-sailormoon:** Yo me pregunto, si Endi dice que Will es su hermano, pero no lo mensiona en el flashback este… No puede seguir siendo el hermano? Niña no comas ansias, que falta poco y esto se termina jajaja Endi es muy guay, en más de un sentido pero ya vas a saber por qué jejeje Soy mala hasta la medula y te dejo con más intrigas que otra cosa. Que tengas un buen año!!!!!!!

**Acron**: Este chap descubre uno de los tantos misterios que rondan a Serena. Michi los quiso interrumpir para que no lo hicieran, pero cuando la ignoraron justo llamó el hermano mayor de Sere. O sea, los pobres no pudieron disfrutar nada T-T Pero bueno, ya pudieron concretar su amor, así que no sufren jejeje. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap!!! Besotes!!!

**aerithsephy****:** Todo llega, igual ya estoy dando muchos besos y cachondeos. No es que esto sea una historia de monjitas. Espero que te guste este chap besitos!!!

**amary-san:** Hola!! Espero que estés bien!!! Los celos de Serena son lógicos, si yo estuviera en su lugar no dejaría que nadie me lo mire al chico jajaja. Seiya no sabemos qué quiere, pero sí que le gusta joder jajaja. Espero que te guste el capi, cuidate!!! Besos

**Ayame Chan:**Jajaja soy una corta mambo jajaja pero esta vez sí los dejé llegar. Sere tienen obligaciones, no puede dejar todo por ir a revolcarse con Endi todo el tiempo! Jajaja Pero creo que todas nos quedaríamos en la cama. Ya en este chap ves cómo reaccionan los hermanos de Sere. Así que hay que esperar a ver qué pasa. Besitos!!!!!!

**TrisChiba:** Qué bueno que te gustó, es un capítulo muy lindo, al menos lo fue para mí. La idea era marearla un poquito al final, para que quedaran con la duda de qué paso, soy mala de alma jejeje. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Besitos!!!

**isa1181:** Linda no hay problema que no leas de inmediato el fic, lo importante es que lo leas y que si tenés ganas dejes review. Así que no te apenes, yo sé que cuando tengas un tiempito lo vas a leer. Qué bueno sería tener los sueños de Endi y Serenity, mejor después encontrar a Endi de carne y hueso y hacerle todo lo que le hiciste en sueños y más jajajaja. Por suerte esta vez nadie los interrumpe y la pasan muy bien jejeje Ya se sabrá quién es la bruja, y además estoy muy contenta de que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior. Nada me puede poner más contenta!!!! Besotes Lindura!!!! Cuidate!!!!!!!

**sere mamo:** Tardé mucho en actualizar. Pero por suerte ahora ya está el nuevo chap jejeje. Me pone muy contenta que te gusta esta historia y que la disfrutes. Es divertido ver a Endi en este nuevo mundo tan distinto al suyo. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap!!! Besotes!!!!

**Martis:** Ahora mismo te fuiste a comer!!!! Espero que este chap sea de tu agrado, creo que ahora sos la única que se regodea en su crapulencia. Vos ya sabés quién es "ÉL". Ya supongo que habrás secado tus lágrimas de risa por el lemon, te dije que era de muerte jajaja. Yo soy mala pero no tanto, ya te respondí varias cosas que nadie sabe, así que a no quejarse. Besotes Reina!!!!!!!

**satorichiva****:** Serenity y Endi sufrieron, pero disfrutaron todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y el sacrificio de él es la muestra de eso. Seiya quiere el amor de Serena? Jajaja yo meto púa y armo más lío jejejeje. Ya estuvo el encuentro de los hermanos con Endi, qué pasará ahora!!!! Es un misterio jijiji Besotes!!!!

**Amsz88Chiba****:** Qué bueno que te guste esta historia, es distinta a mis otras hisotrias y eso es lo divertido de escribirla. Gracias por las cosas lindas que pusiste en tu review, la verdad que leerlo me puso muy contenta, nuevamente gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo, besitos!!!!!!!

**cecilia castro**: Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que te guste este capítulo!!! Cariños!!!!

**:** Yo sé que todas quieren saber quién es la bruja, pero no puedo decirlo es un secreto. En cuanto a quién mató a todos, jejeje ya se sabrá en el próximo chap. Endi ya va a tener unas buenas escenas él solito, todas necesitamos saber qué pasó y creo que nadie mejor que él para contar la historia. Este es un príncipe que se juega de verdad por su amada, no como otros jajaja. Espero que te guste este chap. Besitos!!!!!!!

**ღღღღღღ**_**Yo sí te reconocería entre un millón de estrellas**_**ღღღღღღ**


	9. Luve you lass

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Luve you lass**_

**-Papu… fata muchio, teno noni. ¿A compró a piñata padino?-**

Sólo su hijo podía hacerlo sonreír así. Robert era digno heredero de su sangre, sólo nombrarla y él había decidido participar de esa excursión.

**-No sé Lugha**_1_**. Pero no falta mucho, cadail**_2_** mac**_3_**, cadail.-** Respondió suavemente mientras lo veía acomodarse y cerrar los ojos. No había amor más grande y agradecía cada segundo de él.

Contempló el foráneo paisaje, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Sólo ir a verla a ella. Cuántas de estas locuras había hecho a lo largo de su vida por verla sonreír. Recordó las noches que había corrido por su vida y lo cerca que habían estado de descubrirlo, pero con tal de ver su sonrisa había vuelto una y otra vez.

Concentró su mirada en el camino, todavía tenía un tiempo largo hasta que llegara a la casa. Pero la verdad, era que ellos, nunca habían estado lejos...

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Era imposible, no podía ser verdad. En qué tipo de sueño extraño o pesadilla estaba metido. Miles de imágenes de otros tiempos corrían como películas en su mente, otra vida, otros sueños y obligaciones.

Miró sus manos buscando las marcas de guerras no vividas y caricias que jamás había dado. Pero sí era él, y el hombre que estaba frente a él era más que un desconocido, mero amante de su hermana… Él era su hermano, no había una gota de sangre que les uniera, pero nunca permitiría que algo tan superficial negara una verdad de su alma, ellos eran familia.

**-¡Fuera, ahora todos!-**gritó él y sus hermanos salieron rápidamente, aunque rezongando, al notar la seriedad del mayor. **–¿Quién sos?-**

**-Endimion-**

**-¡Mentís! Te pregunto de nuevo ¿quién carajo sos?-**

**-Endimion.-** Respondió tranquilamente el soberano.

**-¡Imposible!-** Masculló por lo bajo totalmente atónito. **-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-**

**-Entonces recordás.-** Dijo en un susurro Endimion.

**-No, no.-** La risa nerviosa que brotó de él fue algo que jamás esperaría, él era el ser más centrado y práctico del mundo, nunca se ponía nervioso o se trastornaba. **-¿Qué carajo le hiciste a mi mente hijo de puta?-**

**-Cuidá tu boca Malachite, porque a los 532, todavía puedo patear tu culo.- **La risa sarcástica que acompañó sus palabras fue un reto a duelo.** –¡Sigo siendo tu Laird, por las barbas de Emrys!- **Maldijo violento.

**-Endimion.- **Murmuró quedándose sin palabras.

**-Soltame antes que te mate.- **

Fue la última frase que se escuchó mientras los recuerdos de Malachite volvían vertiginosamente a su mente. Y lo hizo, uno a uno los lazos que ataban a Endimion fueron cayendo. Una vez libre los dos hombres se enfrentaron, Malachite medía unos diez centímetros menos que el hombre que lo observaba con fría reserva. Pero ahí estaban los dos, sin miedo. Segundos que parecieron durar horas trascurrieron mientras sus miradas medían la fuerza del otro y al fin ambos se quebraron en un abrazo tan fuerte, que sólo dos hombres con sus fuerzas podrían soportar.

**-****Bràthair**** ¿cómo?-** Endimion miraba una y otra vez incrédulo, su mano derecha era ahora el hermano de su prometida, él había cumplido su promesa de cuidarla sin faltar jamás a la misma.

**-No tengo idea Señor, pero agradezco a Dios por esta posibilidad. ¡A Dios y a nuestra amada descendencia celta, los dioses tuvieron mucho amor por nosotros!-** Exclamó entre risas.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre en esta vida? No sé cómo debo llamarte.-**

El hombre frente a él sonrió. **–Malachite, Malachite Sean Tsukino. John fue el nombre del médico que atendió mi parto, pero al nacer en las Tierras Altas, nadie permitió que esta vieja alma escocesa recibiera un nombre inglés. A pesar de mis orígenes tan atípicos, sigo siendo el mismo hombre de Alba**4** que fui en mi otra vida.-**

Endimion rió con ganas al reconocer el fuerte acento de sus tierras en la voz de su leal amigo.

**-¿Cómo hiciste? Sos vos, no una versión renacida, sos el mismo hombre que vi partir esa trágica noche.-** Malachite sabía que no era necesario traer tal doloroso recuerdo a ese momento de algarabía, pero necesitaba saber qué había pasado luego.

**-Un hechizo, yo no pude soportarlo, yo…-** La voz de Endimion se apagó, sacudió su cabeza tratando de esa forma de alejar los malos recuerdos y volvió a hablar. **–Los fantasmas del pasado pueden seguir durmiendo un poco más, no manchemos este encuentro con tristeza. Ahora quiero volver con Serenity…-**

La cara de Malachite se transformó mientras interrumpía a su Laird. **-Ella es SERENA, no Serenity y es mi hermana. No es Serenity, si estás acá por eso, ya podés volver.-**

**-Serena es Serenity, ella sola podía despertarme y lo hizo. No dormí 500 años por nada. Yo sí sé que es ella y a su vez no lo es, estoy consciente de eso. Ayer tuve la prueba más real de todas, Serenity fue mi mujer, sólo mía. No había conocido hombre antes de mí, ella era pura dulzura e inocencia. **

**»Serena en cambio fue la mujer de otros antes de mí, pero no va a volver a pasar. Estoy acá por ella, para recuperar lo que es mío. Yo tuve que enterrarla y enterrarte, no tenés una idea de lo que yo sufrí. Y sé bien que todo cambió, pero yo la sigo amando igual.-**

**-¿A quién? A Serenity o a Serena.- **Malachite notó la mirada hostil de Endimion.** –Ahí está el problema, ella ahora es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que le partas el corazón.-**

**-No voy a hacerlo. No pasé tantas adversidades sin dejar de saber que ella es todo lo que yo deseo. Ella es mi amor, mi otra mitad.-**

Sí, eso era real y Malachite lo sabía, él había encubierto millones de veces a su Laird para que junto a su prometida, pudieran escapar y estar juntos a solas. Había visto cómo dos almas podían fundirse y convertirse en una. Pero Nini no era Serenity, y él no podría permitir que algo o alguien dañasen a su pequeña hermana.

El portón de madera sonó interrumpiendo el pensamiento de los dos hombres.

**-¡Mal!- **Sonó la voz de el menor de sus hermanos.** –¡Nini vienen como posesa, nos quiere matar! ¡APURATE!-**

**-Ya termino Neph.- **Se dio vuelta y miró a Endimion.** –Vamos, espero que no hagas nada que la lastime. Porque ahí vas a ver cuán ciertas eran las cruentas historias que contaba sobre mí.-**

Comenzaron a caminar y unos pocos metros antes de la puerta Malachite detuvo a Endimion. **-Me olvidaba…- **Dijo antes de asestarle un fuerte gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula de su "prisionero".** –Eso, es por acostarte con mi hermanita.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡Es hora de los regalos! Chicos dejen de jugar y vengan.- **Gritó Ikuko antes de volver a sentarse junto a su esposo e hija en el jardín.

**-¡No es justo! En realidad es ilógico, primero lo secuestran y le pegan para vengar la "pérdida de mi virtud". Y ahora hace como cinco horas que no se separan de él ni un segundo. ¡Me lo robaron!- **Serena continuó despotricando contra sus hermanos y Endimion, de la misma manera que lo hacía desde hacía varias horas atrás. Los había perdido uno a uno. Primero Mal, luego y al mismo momento Jed y Zio. ¡Y por último su adorado y fiel Neph!

**-No seas tan celosa Nini, demasiado con el manzanazo que le tiraste al pobre chico. No sé desde cuándo utilizás fruta para agredir a la gente, y menos desde cuándo a tus hermanos algo así les causa tanta risa.- **Continuó filosofando Kenji.

**-Es mi nuevo poder mutante papá, puedo ordenar a las frutas a realizar los más terribles actos delictivos que puedas imaginarte.- **Dijo en un suspiro haciendo reír a su padre. **–La verdad es que no es la primera vez que le hago algo así.-**

**«La primera vez fue cuando tenías 6 años y no te quiso acompañar a merendar. Eras Serenity en esa época, ¿te acordás?»**

"_**Champi…"**_

_**«Cómo dice la canción… "algunas cosas no se olvidan, sólo cambian de lugar"»**_

"_**¡Chito Champi, no empieces a cantar o voy a tener esa melodía todo el día en la cabeza! Además si empiezo a hablar sola van a pensar que estoy loca"**_

_**«O, que realmente sos parte de ésta familia» **_Respondió con humor su pequeño, pero molesto, explorador.

"_**Champiiiii"**_

_**«Claro, porque sos muy cuerda vos. Mirate acá hablando conmigo, como si yo existiera, no te das cuenta que cada vez que discutimos todos se nos quedan mirando…»**_

Serena miró a sus padres y se percató que lo que Champi decía era verdad.

_**«Se, se… Como lo están haciendo ahora. Pero todo sería tan sencillo si no siguieras negando y negando la verdad.» **_Champi suspiró cansado, algo que la alarmó, su Champi no suspiraba afligido, nunca. _**«Después… Después va a ser muy tarde.»**_

"_**¿Tarde? Para qué Champi… Champi ¡Champi! ¡Mierda, cómo odio cuando me hacés eso!"**_

La risa de Endimion atravesó su subconsciencia hasta traerla a la realidad, su cuerpo vibró al sentir la fuerte carcajada. ¿Cómo podía lograr eso sólo con su voz? Hasta verlo correr como energúmeno tras una pelota la ponía caliente.

Estaba todo sudado, con el cabello suelto al viento, siendo tan increíblemente sensual. Y como siempre, un aura de misterio y sexo lo envolvía. ¡Dios! No podía dejar de desearlo, mucho menos de amarlo.

Y sentía que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de amarlo, él era suyo sin importar nada. Ni el pasado de él o su propio pasado.

Finalmente los _niños dejaron de joder con la pelota _y se unieron a Serena para poder abrir los regalos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que sólo había un gran paquete en la mesa, y no muchos, como sucedía en general. Lo que la predispuso a reducir drásticamente el presupuesto anual de obsequios para sus hermanos.

Sacándola de su trance, Endimion la levantó de la silla, y luego de acomodarse él, la instó a sentarse sobres sus piernas, señalando la falta de sillas. Por lo tanto tendrían que compartir la misma. A modo de respuestaSerena lo besó rápidamente en el cuello, lamiendo una pequeña gota de sudor que lo recorría. Endimion rió antes de reacomodarla mejor sobre sus piernas, para hacerle sentir la dureza de su erección bajo las nalgas de la rubia, los dos suspiraron por las ansias y el deseo. Los dos estaban necesitados del placer que les brindaban sus cuerpos.

Una carraspera los volvió a la realidad, eso sumado a la pétrea expresión de "sacá las manos de mi hija" de Kenji.

**-¿Podemos abrir el regalo, o tenemos que esperarlos?-** Fueron las censurables palabras del padre de Serena, y para eterna mortificación de la misma, todas los demás estaban pendientes de los arrumacos que compartieran ella y su amante.

Sin responder y tratando de que no se notara el escarlata de sus mejillas, expeditivamente se inclinó sobre su presente y comenzó a rasgar el envoltorio.

Sus manos tocaron con amorosa reverencia ese pequeño arcón de cedro teñido negro. Era una obra de arte, tallada con gran precisión. Cada flor grabada parecía más exquisita que la anterior. Ahí estaban ellos representados, a cada uno le correspondía una parte de ese diseño. Ikuko y Kenji eran los dos grandes crisantemos que rodeaban las demás flores. Por Malachite un orgulloso y escoses cardo. Los gemelos Jedite y Ziocite eran dos perfectas rosas inglesas. Nephlite resaltaba magnífico en una bella flor de lis. Por último y completamente delicado un pequeño ramo de ciclámenes representando el origen griego de la más joven de los Tsukino.

**-Pensamos que cuando la vieras siempre recordarías que no importa cuán diferentes sean los lugares o las personas que te acompañen, lo único que importa es el valor de su corazón y el amor que tengas por ellos. Estos somos nosotros.-** Prosiguió Ikuko emocionada. **–La vida quiso que viajemos por el mundo y que nuestros hijos no compartieran la misma patria que nosotros. **

**»Pero lo que sí pudimos inculcarles fue el amor por esta tierra, en nuestros corazones pueden haber miles de banderas, pero la única que importa es la que compartimos los seis por igual. Y esa es la de nuestra familia, somos los Tsukino sin importar cuán lejos estemos el uno del otro.-**

**-Y eso es lo que simboliza esta cajita.-** Sentenció Kenji mirando con amor a su mujer y sus hijos.

Serena miró emocionada a sus padres y hermanos, todos haciendo fuerza contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Pero no sólo había amor en esas miradas, al menos por parte de sus hermanos, había algo más. Era como si nunca la hubiesen visto o como si nunca la hubiesen visto hasta ese momento, algo que los llenaba de admiración, veneración. Como si ella fuera algo perdido que volvieran a encontrar.

¿Y qué podía decir una persona cuando se veía tan rodeada de amor? ¿Se merecía tener a su lado a tanta gente maravillosa? Siempre, en algún recóndito lugar de su alma, había sido muy egoísta de sí misma. Hasta con su propia familia, siempre tan reservada, parecía que nunca nadie notara lo alejada que se mantenía de todo. Con ese simple regalo, su familia la rescataba de su auto impuesto exilio, y la traían a la calidez de su hogar.

Sonrió y con eso todos acordaron, sin palabras, no decir nada y dejar pasar ese momento de emoción. Aunque como era obvio, Neph no captó el mensaje.

**-¡DALE NENA! Abrí la caja de una puta buena vez. Me hago viejo de esperarte.-** Sentenció haciendo reír a todos.

Serena le hizo un gesto con el dedo, dándole a entender qué podía hacer con su urgencia. Pero prontamente procedió a abrir la caja, y a quedar boquiabierta al ver qué contenía.

Cuatro perfectas y muy antiguas espadas reposaban sobre raso azul. Ahí dormidas, esperando por sus dueños, aguardando ser empuñadas durante siglos. Y como si de una fuerza de la naturaleza se tratara, Mal, Zio, Jed y Neph se apoderaron de los mortales instrumentos.

Habían nacido y habían sido creados para ser uno.

–**De estos momentos… Es de dónde nacen las leyendas Serena. Magia, embrujo, Dios o "algo" sucede. Y los testigos tenemos el privilegio de ser la parte silente de la historia.-** Susurró Endimion con veneración.

Todo era silencio, ninguna de las ocho personas reunidas pudo volver a hablar, sólo podían admirar asombrados ese momento.

Unos minutos después, que resultaron tan largos como una eternidad, los primeros acordes de "Wherever you will go" se comenzaron a escuchar. Y Serena saltó del regazo de Endimion para atender presurosamente su teléfono.

**-¡Es Colin!-** Gritó emocionada y menos para Endimion, esa euforia pareció tener sentido.

A los pocos segundos volvió sonriendo para sentarse sombre su desorientado amante. **–Síii, ya pongo en altavoz el celular, podes esperar un segundo Colin.- **Serena rió nerviosamente de la respuesta del hombre, antes de sonrojarse. **–Ya está.-**

**-¡Hola FAMILIA! Acá estoy junto a Robert preparados para darle el regalo de cumpleaños a Serena. Preparado Lugha… Robert hizo sí con la cabeza, así que estamos listos. ****A la una… dos… tres…-**

"_**M**__**y luve is like a red, red rose,  
That's newly sprung in June:  
My love is like the melodie,  
That's sweetly play'd in tune.**_

_**As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
So deep in luve am I  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry…**_

La canción entonada a dúo conmovió a Serena y pronto empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Robert todavía no sabía hablar correctamente y la canción de Robert Burns no era muy fácil de recordar. Pero su pequeño bombón se esforzaba y desafinaba cada estrofa con tanta dulzura, que era imposible no amarlo más.

Por otra parte la grave voz de Colin parecía acariciarla dulcemente hasta instalarse en su corazón, además sabía que era él quien tocaba el laúd. Y sabía lo mucho que eso significaba para él, y para ella.

Miró a su alrededor y todos estaban sonriendo con ternura por Robert, en especial Malachite, su ahijado era un tesoro único para él.

Colin no era un amigo más, era su hermano del alma. Los dos habían nacido treinta y cuatro años antes en la misma sala del Edinburgh Royal Maternity Hospital and Simpson Memorial Maternity Pavilion y desde ese instante no se habían vuelto a separar. Eso hasta unos dos años atrás, cuando Mal había dejado Escocia para instalarse en Japón. Sí, Malachite extrañaba a horrores su patria escocesa, sus amigos, su trabajo, pero sobre todo a Colin y a Robert.

Colin no era un amigo más, era su hermano del alma. Los dos habían nacido treinta y cuatro años antes en la misma sala del Edinburgh Royal Maternity Hospital and Simpson Memorial Maternity Pavilion y desde ese instante no se habían vuelto a separar. Eso hasta unos dos años atrás, cuando Mal había dejado Escocia para instalarse en Japón. Sí, Malachite extrañaba a horrores su patria escocesa, sus amigos, su trabajo, pero sobre todo a Colin y a Robert.

Todos los Tsukino sabían que apenas Mal terminara su tesis de Arquitectura Tradicional Japonesa, para el Máster que estaba estudiando, volvería a Escocia, a su Estudio de Arquitectura y a su sociedad con Colin.

De repente el sonido y la comunicación se cortó, llevándose así su magia y la ternura de Robert.

**-¡Qué atento y bonito gesto tuvo Colin! ¡Y Robert! Ese bebé me puede.- **Rió Kenji y miró a sus hijos. **–Ya tengo edad para ser abuelo, y ustedes cuatro inútiles no pueden ni embarazar de accidente a ninguna mujer, tengo que vivir mi abuelazgo a través de Colin. Hagan algo para remediar eso, ¿entendieron?-** Y los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza. Kenji se dio vuelta y clavó su mirada en Serena. **–Vos no, ¿queda claro?-**

Serena no puedo evitar reír y Endimion fue quién respondió. **–Sólo cuando esté casada señor, yo entendí muy bien el mensaje hoy por la mañana.- **Terminó señalando su ojo morado y todos rieron.

Nuevamente los acordes de "Wherever you will go" comenzaron a sonar, y Serena no perdió tiempo en contestar.

**-No me parece bien que me cortes el teléfono Serena, con Robert estamos ofendidos de muerte. ¿O no hijo?-**

**-¡Shi!- **Se escuchó la respuesta rotunda del niño.

**-****Colin, yo no corté debe ser el servicio de llamada internacional…-**

**-No me importan tus excusas, ahora vamos a tener que comenzar de nuevo, así que mejor callate y escuchá.-**

La música comenzó a sonar, pero se escuchaba de forma extraña, como con eco y al mismo tiempo retraso. Le parecía raro, además el volumen del mismo parecía aumentar a medida que avanzaba la canción

**_.__…Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun!  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run. __And fare the weel, my only luve!  
And fare the well awhile!  
And I will come again, my love.  
Tho it were ten thousand mile!"_**

Y de golpe lo escuchó, el sonido de la risa de Robert detrás de ella. Se levantó de un salto sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Colin estaba parado con su laúd mirándola y haciéndole saber que una vez más él había superado todas las expectativas de ella. Le sonrió como siempre y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de alegría.

Colin había vuelto.

Serena se puso de cuclillas y abrió los brazos, Robert no necesitó ninguna indicación más para correr a los brazos de su madrina. Aunque después de unos besos, el niño desapareció mágicamente de su abrazo y apareció aferrado al cuello de Malachite.

**-No vuelvas a quitarme a mi ahijado…- **Amenazó la rubia.

**-¿O qué?-** La miró el mayor de sus hermanos.

**-O no vas a tener descendencia.-**

**-Entonces no vuelvas a retenerlo por tanto tiempo, yo también lo extrañé.-** Sentenció ofendido llevándose al pequeño consigo.

**-¿Y yo? Por mí nadie se pelea. Total, qué hice yo, sólo soy el estúpido que dio sus genes para hacer a Robert. Y además fui el que puso el esfuerzo humano y monetario para traernos hasta acá.-** Declaro mortalmente ofendido el escocés antes de ser interrumpido por la corrida de Serena y el posterior salto en sus brazos.

Endimion miró incrédulo a su mujer arriba de ese perfecto extraño. No le gustaban los sentimientos que le despertaban ver las piernas de Serena rodeando la cintura de otro. Y menos de ese hombre, no sabía por qué pero no quería que ella se le acercara a él. ¿Por qué?

Colin siguió caminando como si nada y llegó hasta donde se encontraban los Tsukino, todavía llevando a upa a Serena y los saludó a todos como si esa posición y esa situación, fuera completamente normal. ¿Cómo podían caerle a palos a él y ese Colin podía hacer lo que quisiera con Serena?

Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, la del escocés se nubló, frunció el seño y sin dudarlo desvió la vista.

Definitivamente el desagrado era mutuo, pensó Endimion igual de afectado por ese encuentro.

**-¿Y mi regalo?- **Dijo Serena para interrumpir el extraño silencio mientras que volvía al lado de Endimion.

**-Nosotros y la canción son tu regalo. ¿Necesitás algo más?-**

**-Siempre.- **Respondió ella coqueta y Colin no pudo seguir fingiendo su enojo por mucho tiempo.

**-Está en el auto, ¿vamos a buscarlo?-**

Y sin esperar la respuesta tomó la mano de la rubia y tiró de ella, dándole justo tiempo para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Endimion.

Fueron caminando en silencio tomados de la mano. Con Colin, Serena siempre se sentía tan segura y protegida. Estar así, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, como siempre. Así de fácil, así de real.

Llegaron hasta el auto y Colin la hizo girar hasta quedar entre sus brazos. Serena sonrió mientras se ponía de putillas y elevaba su cara.

Colin le acarició el rostro suavemente antes de delinear su voluptuosa boca, se inclinó sobre ella y sobre sus labios susurró. **–¡Feliz cumpleaños Princesa!-**

**-Mi regalo Colin.-** Ella insistió.

Y él rió hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso como siempre, así de fácil y real.

_**[…]Y girarán las ruedas, tú mi único amor**__**  
**__**y girarán por un tiempo**__**  
**__**Y volveré, mi amor**__**  
**__**A través de diez mil millas… […]**_

**ღ`*´¨`·.ღ…S&E…ღ.·´¨`*' ღ**

_Estaba mirando el horizonte, el día se despedía con un sinfín de colores que iban del rojo, ese rojo anaranjado incandescente que alcanzaba el metal en la herraría de Cerridwen, hasta el más puro y brillante violeta. _

_El ocaso festejaba junto a ellos, junto a todos los habitantes del castillo y toda la gente del Clan. Finalmente el Gran Laird Endimion y su eterna prometida Serenity anunciaban su decisión de casarse y gobernar juntos. _

_El ruido de las gaitas, laúdes, golpes y gritos victoriosos acompañaban a esa noche mágica. _

_Pero ella se había alejado de la fiesta, no porque no quisiera festejar. No, ella era la persona más feliz del mundo, no podía dejar de sonreír día y noche. Tenía al hombre que amaba a su lado y nada podía ser más perfecto que eso. _

_El amor era todo lo que necesitaba, el amor de él, el que se profesaban cada noche cuando ambos caían agotados uno en brazos del otro. Sí, eran amantes en todos los sentidos y no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión años atrás._

_Pero nadie lo sabía, nadie sabía que cada noche después de haberse retirado a dormir, Endimion atravesaba el castillo por el pasadizo secreto que conectaba sus aposentos y se entregaban uno al otro. Tampoco sabían de los tés de belladona y de las mezclas de artemisa que ella tomaba._

_Nunca nadie tendría que enterarse de eso, Endimion y ella habían confiado en "sus brujas" para no adelantar el momento de la llegada de su primogénito. A su vez Endimion era consciente de no derramar su semilla dentro de ella. Y tal vez no fuera lo más correcto, las taberneras, putas y cortesanas utilizaban estos métodos. No las mujeres decentes o las jóvenes de buena crianza, pero ninguno de los iba a renunciar a sus momentos de amor._

_Endimion le había hecho entender que ella todavía tenía que ser una joven, disfrutar de esos pequeños deleites que podía tener a su tierna edad y crecer para ser la mujer ideal para compartir el mando de su Clan mano a mano. _

_Los dos como una unidad y no como un sometimiento._

_Y a pesar de no haber estado muy encantada al principio, había entendido que todavía tenían tiempo para disfrutar de esas pequeñas libertad de ir y venir sin tener que dedicar su vida a las tareas de esposa._

_Salió al balcón, ahí estaba ella observando encantada el atardecer llevaba un vestido celeste con bordados en hilos de plata. Sabía que unas delicadas cintas caían por el frente, esa misma tarde ella se había vestido delante de él. Serenity no era partidaria de una dama de compañía, pero tampoco tenía reparo de vestirse o desvestirse para él. Un magistral detalle que seguía excitándolo, era la única persona, aparte de ella, que sabía qué escondían esas finas prendas._

_Serenity sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura y se giró lentamente, sabía quién era, había reconocido su presencia desde el momento que atravesó la puerta del balcón. Lo miró y él le sonrió._

_Su Gran Laird vestía un pantalón negro y una túnica del mismo color, con apliques en plata. Bailaron al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba de fondo, la fiesta era en su honor y ellos se habían escapado cada uno a su habitación. Para festejar como más les gustaba, en los brazos del otro y solos._

_Endimion guió a Serenity en el baile, llevándola hacia adentro de la habitación. _

_Una a una cayeron las prendas que los vestían, se dedicaron arduamente a acariciar sus cuerpos a medida que iban quedando desnudos. Los labios siguieron a sus manos en la intensa tarea de darse placer, marcando sus cuerpos y dejando pruebas en ellos de que se pertenecían uno al otro._

_La lujuria no tardó en apoderarse de ellos, no tendría mucha duración esa sesión de amor. Saber que estaban robando ese tiempo para ellos, le daba más emoción, más excitación. Era un momento prohibido y estaban juntos a punto de amarse._

_Endimion alzó a Serenity para llevarla hasta el lecho que compartían, la acostó y se apartó unos instantes para lograr quitarse su calzado. Serenity no se quedó esperándolo, se arrodilló detrás de él aprovechando y besando toda su musculosa espalda. _

_Amaba acariciar y besar ese cuerpo, él era tan fuerte, tenía tanto poder. Todo él era de ella y para ella._

_Raudamente Endimion interrumpió sus besos empujándola a la cama, antes de caer sobre su delicado cuerpo. Sentirla tan frágil bajo él lo excitaba, pero ella no era nada delicada, era igual a Macha__5__ podía enfrenta batallas y salir victoriosa. Dentro de ella yacía tanta fuerza, tanta pasión y él estaba más que intrigado por despertarla, por disfrutar más de lo que ya hacía. Lo quería todo de ella y con el tiempo lo alcanzaría._

_Ella volvió a besarlo, deslizando su delicada mano entre sus cuerpos. Él supo enseguida dónde ella se dirigía, y levantó su pelvis para dejarle tomar su miembro. Serenity acarició toda su extensión disfrutando de los gemidos de placer que Endimion liberaba. Era tan hermoso cuando se entregaba a ella, cuando le permitía tomar el control de la situación, aunque fuera un poco._

_Se deleitó sosteniéndolo en su mano unos segundos más antes de guiarlo hasta dentro de su cuerpo. Y eso prendió la hoguera de sus almas, importando sólo el placer que compartían y dejando el mundo fuera de ellos._

_En un acto de amor rápido y profundamente satisfactorio para ambos._

_**-No te duermas Princesa, abajo la gente nos espera.-**__ Ronroneó Endimion luchando él mismo por no caer bajo el efecto de sueño post-sexo. Y recibiendo por respuesta un gemido nada femenino por parte de su prometida._

_Riéndose de ella aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Serenity hasta llegar a sus nalgas desnudas y pellizcarlas. El "auch" que emitió fue un segundo antes de que le atacara el pecho mordiéndolo. _

_Los dos empezaron a pelear en la cama disfrutando de la alegría que les daba estar así juntos sin que nadie los interrumpiera._

_Hasta que la puerta sonó logrando que los dos se congelaran en sus lugares alarmándose profundamente. Sólo dos personas sabían dónde estaban y estaban seguros que seguían cuidando sus posiciones._

_Rápidamente Endimion se estiró para darle su camisa a Serenity, si era necesario podrían explicar que la emoción por el compromiso había hecho que adelantaran su noche de bodas. No era extraño eso en Escocia, todo hijo engendrado durante el compromiso de una pareja era recibido por toda la comunidad como legítimo. Sin importar que naciera sólo 8 meses después de los votos matrimoniales._

_Pero no iba a dejar que nadie viera ni un centímetro del delicioso cuerpo de su amada. Ese era sólo un placer suyo. Y nadie, aunque sea encontrándolos en flagrante delito, a observar su desnudez. _

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un gigante, o al menos esa fue la impresión de Serenity, una corriente de temor la recorrió. ¿Quién era ese hombre y cómo iba a explicar la situación? Si era más que obvio que estaba sentada entre las piernas de Endimion, la camisa de él cubría desnudez y sin duda de que habían compartido sus cuerpos._

_Endimion la abrazó más fuerte antes de empezar a reír. _

–_**La estás asustando tonto, dejá de hacerte el misterioso y saludanos.-**_

_**-¿Hermanita, no vas a saludarme?-**__ Sonó la voz divertida mientras cerraba la puerta._

_Serenity miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella, medía más de 1.80 mts. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero estilizado y sus ojos verdes destellaban de picardía. _

_Esos ojos le dijeron todo, sólo con verlos ella lo reconoció. Ya no quedaban rastros del joven que compartiera con ellas tarde de cuentos, sueños, corridas a caballo. Pero principalmente ya no quedaban en sus facciones la inocencia que ambos tenían cuando se recostaban a buscar formas en las nubes. ¿Cuántas crueldades habrían visto sus ojos? ¿De cuántas había participado y cuánto daño le habían generado a su brillante alma?_

_Serenity se levantó del regazo de Endimion hasta llegar al hombre, quién a manera de protección había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho. Y eso hizo que se le partiera el corazón. ¿Qué habían hecho con su adorado Robert?_

_Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se derramaron, no le haría eso a su único amigo de la niñez. No a su compañero de juegos, él sería recibido por ella como siempre, con amor. Abrió sus brazos y Robert no dudó en responder su gesto hasta dejarla apretada fuertemente a él._

_Endimion miró en silencio cómo el cálido gesto de su amada devolvía a su hermano menor, parte de su humanidad. Después de casi cuatro años, Robert había vuelto a casa, las batallas y guerras quedarían por siempre en su memoria, pero ellos lograrían sanar su alma. Y nadie mejor que Serenity para recordarle el cariño que habían compartido en su juventud..._

_**ººº···*…*···ººº**_

_**-No quiero irme, no me parece apropiado. Los hombres de Mackind se pueden cuidar solos, en tres días me caso y no quiero perder el tiempo viajando por una tontería.-**_

_**-Endimion, el mensaje fue claro, te necesitan para un juicio. Si no fuera importante no pedirían la ayuda de otro Laird. Andá y volvé rápido, tu mujer te va a estar esperando-**__ Sonrió Malachite mientras alentaba a su amigo a viajar._

_**-¿Te despediste de la Princesa?- **__Dijo Robert mientras posaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Serenity. _

_Endimion asintió a las preguntas de su hermano menor, miró a su mujer recordando la pasión y el amor que habían compartido la noche anterior, Serenity había estado increíble dando y pidiendo más y más de él. Había sido una entrega de amor perfecta y estaba seguro que cuando estuvieran unidos frente a los ojos de los hombres, esa noche se repetiría por siempre. Serenity debió pensar lo mismo porque se sonrojó y saliendo del agarre de Robert se dirigió a él para besarlo. _

_Sus ojos estaban nuevamente empañados de lágrimas, pero últimamente estaban siempre así. Ella había dicho una y otra vez que no era nada, así que todo el castillo suponía que eran los nervios de la boda._

_Caminaron juntos hasta donde la guardia de Robert y los caballos los esperaban. Serena besó su rostro completamente haciendo que los hombres vitorearan y se sintieran celosos de la dicha plena que gozaba el Gran Laird._

_Endimion y Serenity se besaron por última vez, con el alma puesta en ese beso. Ella lo miró a los ojos, le dijo cuanto lo amaba y le pidió que se cuidara._

_Él subió con garbo a su semental Dubh__6__ y marchó, deteniéndose antes de atravesar los muros del castillo y miró a su amor. Sonrió y como un tonto enamorado le envió un beso por el aire._

_Él nunca lo vio, él nunca supo que ese beso había logrado desbordar las lágrimas retenidas de su amor. _

_Él nunca supo lo que ella sí sabía._

_Ese, había sido su último adiós…_

_**ººº···*…*···ººº**_

_Le era casi imposible respirar, el dolor atravesaba su cuerpo. Su sangre emanaba caliente entre sus dedos, nadie la había preparado para el dolor. Pero prefería ser ella antes que él, nunca lo resistiría de otra manera._

_Miró el bello suelo de sus aposentos privados, la sangre se esparcía por doquier, los cuerpos de Jedaite, Ziocite, Nephlite y Malachite yacían brutalmente masacrados. Sin saber cómo tomó el __Sgian Dubh__de Endimion, se arrastró como pudo hasta donde él impartía órdenes sin sentido._

_Juntando toda su fuerza gritó y eso le hizo voltear lo justo para dejar su estómago sin protección. El último instante, su último suspiro de vida, rápido, certero dio en su abdomen y para provocar mayor daño dobló la hoja dentro del cuerpo. _

_La sangre cubrió sus manos y sus piernas ya no pudieron mantenerla en pie, el dolor se alejaba y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella, dejándole ver el rostro del hombre que la había matado y el rostro de quien ella estaba matando…_

ღ`*´¨`·.ღ…S&E…ღ.·´¨`*' ღ

**-¡SEIYA!-** Gritó desesperada saltando de su cama.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, su pecho estaba oprimido y le era imposible respirar. Las manos le temblaban pero pudo recorrer su cuerpo esperando encontrar las heridas de muerte que había recibido.

Unas manos la atrajeron contra un pecho duro y caliente. Otro grito de terror escapó de ella hasta que el sonido de su voz llegó a ella. Serena rompió a llorar agitando su cuerpo, había sido un sueño, el sueño más real que había tenido en su vida.

El amor, el dolor, la tristeza, lo había sentido todo. El cuerpo de Seiya siendo estocado por ella, la sangre fluyendo y la vida apagándose. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había sido eso?

Finalmente entendió las palabras de Endimion, los susurros que la calmaban, su dulzura pidiéndole que volviera a él. Que se quedara a su lado.

Serena lo miró, necesitaba de él para superar esa noche. Necesitaba perderse en él para siempre, nunca más dejarlo ir. Volteó su cara para poder verlo a los ojos, quería que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que le dijera que la amaba.

Pero esas palabras no las pediría, si él la amaba se lo diría a ella sin que tuviera que suplicar por su amor.

Aún temblando se colocó a horcajadas sobre Endimion y sin más palabras él entendió qué era lo que ella necesitaba.

Sin perder tiempo se introdujo dentro de ella, y se dedicó a darle todo el placer que podía, a unirla a él por siempre y rogar porque pronto recordara quién era ella.

Y tal vez por la mañana ella le respondería lo que siempre había querido saber. ¿Quién había matado a William?

* * *

**_Sí, confieso que he robado: Relato de un plagio total y sin arrepentimiento!  
_**

**_Ustedes se preguntarán qué. Bueno la escena donde Endimion y Serenity se encuentran en el balcón, no me pertenece jajaja. No es de "El amor cura todas las heridas" de mi adorada Editora JennySol. La idea me gustó desde que ella lo usó en su fic y me dije "no podés dejar de pasar ésta oportunidad, robalo"._**

**_Obvio que Jenny ya lo sabe, porque ella lo leyó antes jajaja._**

**_Es la segunda vez que escribo éste mensaje, espero que ahora sí quede guardado. No quiero ser la próxima Cucara robando cosas que no son propias jejeje..._**

**_Si no leyeron la historia puden pasar por acá: _**http : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 2 9 1 4 6 3 / 1 / E l _a m o r _ c u r a _ t o d a s _ l a s _ h e r i d a s

* * *

_**Mini Gaélico-Español**_

_**1. Lugha: **_Pequeño

_**2. Cadail: **_Sueña

_**3. Mac: **_Hijo

**4. Alba: **Escocia

_**5. Macha: **_**Morrigain la diosa guerrera celta adquiere diferentes apariencias: como Nemon, la venenosa, confunde a las tropas enemigos hasta el punto de luchar entre si; como Macha, es ella misma quien combate a los hombres y se presenta, cuando anuncia la muerte, en forma de cuervo y en nombre de Badb. Como Morrigú, otorga una fuerza sobrenatural a los soldados que protege, como fue el caso de Cuchulán.**

_**6. Dubh:**__ Negro _

_

* * *

  
_

_Mi amor, es como una roja, roja rosa_

_Que suavemente florece en junio_

_Oh mi amor, es como una melodía,_

_Que dulcemente suena en armonía._

_Tan bella eres tú, mi joven dama__  
__Así de profundamente enamorado estoy:__  
__Y te amaré, querida__  
__hasta que se sequen los mares_

_Hasta que se sequen los mares, mi querida__  
__y las rocas se derritan con el sol__  
__Y te amaré aún, mi querida,__  
__Mientras corran las arenas de la vida_

_Y girarán las ruedas, tú mi único amor__  
__y girarán por un tiempo__  
__Y volveré, mi amor__  
__A través de diez mil millas…_

_Robert Burns_

* * *

_**Desde los brazos de mi amor!!!**_

_**Sí, no estoy muerta!!!**_

Sé que muchas dirán _-¡mierda que se tardó en actualizar!-_ pero como sabrán estoy en la recta final de mis estudios universitarios (qué lindo suena!). Después de 5 años, sólo quedan 2 materias y me recibo. Ya sé se los vengo contando desde diciembre, ¡pero miren cómo bajan los números!

Sé que muchas querrán que actualice el nuevo chap mañana, pero tengo que decirle que hasta agosto no verán nada. Porque los finales son durante julio, así que ya desde ahora estoy estudiando para sacarme todo de encima.

Muchas tienen miedo que la inspiración se corte, pero les garantizo que no va a suceder eso. Lo que sí puede pasar es que Champi no quiera contarme cómo sigue ésta historia, y ahí si cagamos jajaja.

Les mando miles de besos, ahora las dejo con las replys, no busquen genialidad en las repuestas. Hace más de 5 horas que estoy sentada respondiendo y ya no me funciona el cerebro, además estoy dura del cuello para abajo!!!!

PS: Arriba tiene la letra en castellano de My Luve is like a Red Red Rose, sé que muchas entienden inglés perfectamente, pero ésta canción tiene palabritas en inglés antiguo así que se las quise dar para que la leyeran.

_**Replys:**_

JennySol : Los últimos chaps andan saliendo con saca corcho, peor que un parto de 58 horas. Pero salen y quedan re GUAys. Ya sé que no entendés por qué me hace reír el lemon anterior, pero por más que lo intente sigo creyendo que es una fumada. Yo solita seguiré riéndome de él.

Ahora que terminaste de leer este chap estás tan perdida como el resto, pero no desesperes, que obvio que vas a saber antes que los demás cómo sigue. Is good to be Drunk Editor (che si está mal escrito, sabés que soy muy mala en el inglish).

Besos!!!!

Patty Ramirez de Chiba: Hola! Sí pasaron 6 meses espero que todavía sigas acompañándonos en esta historia. Muchos cariños y que tengas muy buen lo que resta del año.

Angie Bloom: Linda! Al fin me puse al día con Play… ahora me recomendaron mucho Amiga… así que cuando tenga un tiempito paso por ahí, la verdad que con ansias, pero tengo que tomarlo como la vuelta a ff después de los finales. Un regalo de vos para mí jajaja!  
Nini todavía tiene muchos secretos, no sólo sus hermanos y eso lo vas a ver en este chap jojojo. Gracias por tus motivaciones a pos mi egreso, seguí pensando en ello así me recibo!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo, miles de besos, cuidate mucho!!!

Isis Janet: Sí tardé en actualizar, pero era esperar o que me mataran mis progenitores. Endi está rodeado de más gente de la que quisiera jajaja. Te mando besos!!!

Darienlover: jajaja espero que este chap llegue a darte al menos la mitad de placer que el anterior jajaja. Viste que los hombre de una familia siempre se ponen en plan de machos cuando la nena lleva un nuevo novio, eso es universal jajaja por eso no podía faltar acá. Qué pasó con la "sabandija rastrera" ese es el misterio ahora!!!! Champi tiene su corazoncito en este fic y cuando pueda aparecerá. Y ÉL es ÉL creo que no necesita más introducción de la que tuvo, pero algo más va a hacer. A prepararse! Perdón por la demora!!! Ahora te toca a vos actualizar jajaja BESOTES!!!

SereyDarien: Gracias por leer mi historia, ya viste que la reunión fue tranquila, pero veremos qué es lo que importante de recordar. Habrá que esperar hasta el próximo chap! Besotes!!!

Nubia: Bueno comenzaste el año con un capi de HDL y ahora llegás a la mitad del año con otro (esperemos que no se haga costumbre los 6 meses TT). Lo de golpe…golpe… me daba a mí mucha gracia,me quedo feliz que a ustedes les pasó lo mismo. Champú tendrá siempre que quiera sus momentos de gloria. Pero como toda diva hace lo que quiere. Te mando muchos besos, y a ver si alguna vez nos cruzamos en msn!!!

Marta Chiba: Nooo, toda la parentela no sabe quiénes eran en otra vida. Pero algunos sí, imaginate si no que quilombo sería guardarse el secreto jajaja. Colin (más conocido como ÉL) es todo lo que puedas imaginarte y más, no, eso que te estás pensando justo no. Pero bueno, no voy a develar mis secretos. Ni Jenny sabe, ella se está comiendo los codos por saber jajaja. Bueno volvemos al tema del lemon, realmente lo escribí muriéndome de risa. Me dio risa, listo que le voy a hacer, no pueden estar en mi mente para entenderlo. Ahora hay que esperar hasta el nuevo chap, qué pasará. Sólo Dios lo sabe… jojojojo.

PS: Sigo sosteniendo que Ami es codiciosa!!!!!! Jajaja

Cherrie SA: Gracias por leer, la historia obviamente va a ser terminada, pero por desgracia tengo que tomarme el tiempo para estudiar. Así que espero que me sigas acompañando!!!! Besitos!!!

Yumi_kamagatha: Ah no creo que en Inglaterra encuentres algo tan hot como Endi, estamos hablando de un sensual Escoces! Jajaja Mamo está para cumplir con nuestros deseos. Yo no puedo quejarme, mi amor satisface de sobremanera estos jajaja así que de esa forma le damos más imaginación a Endi a la hora de amar jajaja Besotes!!!!

julimoon: Endi no sufrió tanto al final, ganó más que perder. Aunque por eso no se tiene que dormir en los laureles jajaja. Besos!!!

Isabel: Gracias, qué bueno que disfrutaste del chap, costó su tiempo pero salió. Perdón por la demora pero la Facu me tiene corriendo y me roba todo el tiempo. Se hace lo que se puede!!!! Igual gracias por seguir leyendo ésta historia. Besos!!!

Caltroga: No pienso dejar éste fic, que date tranquila que le final lo leerán. Si Dios quiere en antes de lo que imaginan. Pero mientras tanto tienen que esperar a que pase julio y que me reciba. Así que a rezar por mí!!!! Besotes!!!

Hehra: Aaah!!! Quién fuera vos y se estuviera dando la gran vida. Viste algo de Florencia? Te dejaron salir de la habitación? Probaste las pastillas de menta? Jajaja Espero que tu viaje te inspire así preparamos esa cosita que tenemos en mente. Hasta la vuelta!!!! Besotes!!!!

TrisChiba: Tarde pero seguro llega el nuevo chap. A mi entender uno de los chaps, más esperados jajaja Veremos cómo sigue la historia seguro en agosto, porque es cuando termino de rendir. Así que espero que me sigas acompañando! Besotes!!!

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: Espero que tengas nuevas teorías sobre lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante porque todo hace que lleguemos al final, antes o después todo se va a saber!!!! Te mando un besotes y gracias por la paciencia!!!!

Lady Tortoise: Vamos Susy!!! Cómo que vos no tenés teorías conspirativas acerca de este fic!!!! De todos los demás sí, pero de éste no? Quiero saber qué pensás jajaja Nos vemos en msn. Cuidate!!! Besotes!!!

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: Qué bueno que te sumaste a ésta historia, como verás somos muchas y estamos medio locas jajaja. En cuanto a tu tesis de los celtas, por qué está stand-by? Si tenés ganas contámelo por el mail, me parece de lo más interesante!!! Si te vas a escocia avisá a si me escondo en una de tus maletas. Me fascina esa región jajaja Es verdad, si bien Sere está enamorada de una ilusión, no deja de ser el sueño de toda mujer ser amada por un hombre que tenga todas los atributos que uno desea. Pero el amor es el principal. Qué bueno que lo notaste!!!! Ahora si vez que en algo me equivoco con respecto a la época o las costumbres, no dudes en decirme que lo voy a corregir enseguida! En cuanto a los reviews gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar uno en cada chap, es muy lindo gesto!!!! Espero que disfrutes de este chap, seguro te parece corto, pero dice muucho!!! Besotes!!!!

Amsz88Chiba: Todas queremos una parte de Endi y seguro que lo pervertiríamos de tanto uso! Yo no tengo hermanos, pero si primos y cuando llevé a mi novio a casa de mi abuela, ellos se lo querían comer crudo. Pobrecito!!!! Así que imaginé que en todos lados pasa más o menos lo mismo! Gracias por las cosas lindas que decís de mis historias y de mí como escritora (me pongo colorada!) Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y te mando un besote!!!!

SAN: Gracias por el 10! Sí ésta vez sí que tuvieron que esperar por un nuevo capítulo,pero la verdad que no tenía el tiempo para poder hacerlo, y hacerlo bien. Hoy estoy conforme con el resultado y por eso me senté a responder los review. Te mando un beso y espero que sigas apoyando ésta historia!

Lovemamoru: Gaby!!!! Cuántas ESTRELLIGUAYS (ESTRELLIGUAY trademark Lovemamoru) me tocan por este chap? Vos sabés que nunca voy a terminar como la cucara, menos con el puestito de ideas!!! Jajaja Nosotras somos de poner la lona en Parque Centenario y no pagarle nada a los puesteros jajaja. Si ellos roban por qué nosotras no? Jajaja (que HDP somos!) Besotes!!!

PS: Te juro que cuando tenga un segundo sigo con Haru!

Lumar27: Antes que lo digas ya sé!!!! Tengo tu capi parado!!!! Siii me muero por leerlo pero tengo que estudiar, así que te enterarás que estoy más tranqui cuando veas llegar mi review! Igual me quedo re picada quiero saber qué pasa! Ya apareció ÉL tan sexy! Ahora se viene todo lo nuevo y el final, obvio, pero no es el próximo chap. Todavía queda historia para contar! Seguimos esperando la noticia del hermanito, ya vendrá y lo festejaremos entre todas!!! Jajaja Te mando un besote gigante!!! Cuidate mucho y mimá tus amores!

marya114: Hola y gracias por tu review. Sé que tardé mucho pero creo que éste chap valió la pena! Espero que sigas acompañándonos en esta historia! Besotes!!!!

NeoReina-sailormoon: Hola Linda!!! Serán hermanos Will y Endi? Qué duda! Pero habrá que esperar para saberlo jejeje! Sí los hermanos de Sere son los antiguos generales, pero quién más sabe del pasado!!!! Esa es la duda que todos tenemos!!!! Besotes, espero que te guste el chap!!!

PRISGPE: Tardo pero no abandono ésta historia!!! Vas a poder leer el final, ahora de nuevo desaparezco por los finales de la facu, pero volveré y llegaremos a terminarlo. Espero que te quedes y puedas disfrutarlo! Besotes!!!

sere mamo: Perdón por la demora pero aquí está el nuevo chap! Espero que lo disfrutes, cada vez tenemos más pistas para saber qué pasó. Besotes!!!

arias serena: Todas queremos ser Serena para poder estar con ese bombonazo que es Endi!!! Jajaja No se va a dejar intimidar, él sabe lo que es suyo y va a pelear por eso. Besotes!!!

Anneliese wayne chiba: Gracias por tu review, por desgracia las actualizaciones están sujetas a mis finales de la facultad, cuando termine será todo más rápido. Besos!

lerinne: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que a pesar del tiempo que pasó la sigas y la disfrutes con nosotros! Besotes!!!

Lunachibatsukino: El capi siguiente llegó, medio atrasado pero llegó. Espero que te guste y que te diviertas leyéndolo! Besotes!

Elizabeth Chiba: No estaba muerta, estaba sepultada en miles de apuntes!!! Jajaja Ya estamos de nuevo en esta sección después de 6 meses de no actualizar, pero pensando en el epílogo de Perdidas, no estoy tan atrasada jajaja. Te voy a molestar para que me dejes review como siempre, besotes y a terminar nuestro trabajo!!!

PS: Gracias por el 10!

cyndi (princesita lunar): Ya tengo que leer El tutor!!! Está en la lista de "Leer después de salir del infierno de los finales" Tardé en actualizar pero ya sabés cual es mi excusa, la falta de tiempo. Besotes!!!

isa1181: jojojo me regodeo si te hice subir los calores!!! Es verdad Ikuko es una madre muy rara, pero seguro que en algún lugar. Una mujer así existe!!! Jajajajaja!!!! Los nombres claves los tengo en la cabeza desde hace un montón, así que me hace muy feliz que les divirtiera. En este chap se aclara el misterio de los hermanos de Sere, pero aparecen otros!!! Soy maligna!!! Besotes!!!!

satorichiva: Sí Sere y Endi pudieron amarse, eso es lo lindo no? Los hermanos son muy celosos, pero veremos qué pasa más adelante jejeje. Espero que te guste éste nuevo chap!! Besotes!!!!

Kaoly: Pame se te extraña!!! Espero que te encuentres bien y espero poder hablar con vos en algún momento. Ahora en cuanto a la historia todavía falta para saber qué es lo que quieren la bruja y Will pero no sabemos si es Endi el que lo puede solucionar jajaja!!! Te mando miles de besos!!! Cuidate!

mairethchiba: jajaja Me encantó tu review!!! Mi novio casi se cae al piso cuando lo leyó jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras acerca de la historia, me hace muy feliz que te guste! La inspiración no se va, me la coharta la facultad!!! Sin tiempo no se puede escribir, pero espero que te guste éste nuevo chap!!!! Besotes!

Sayurisan: No las olvido!!! Me tienen tapada los finales!!!! No te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo en cuanto tenga más tiempo!!!

Esmeralda!!! Qué divertido es al fin poder charla en msn! Cuando me dejaste tu review, el mismo borró la dire, y por eso no podía agregarte. Por suerte lo hiciste vos!! Espero que te guste éste nuevo capítulo! Cuidate mucho!!!! Hablamos prontito!!!!

liebende Lesung: Bueno no te pongas mal por leer el fic en mayo, creo que fuiste la persona que lo esperó menos jajaja. Tenemos que ver qué pasa, si Sere recupera o no la memoria y qué pasará entonces!!! Pero no temas que ya terminaremos la historia y verás jojojo. BESOTES!!!

"_**Yo sí podría reconocerte entre un millón de estrellas…"**_


	10. Por un par de ovejas

A Jenny a pocos días del 22!!!

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Por un par de ovejas…**_

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
_

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilona! Despertate que el mundo amanece y debo correr prontamente.-**

Entre la niebla de los sueños todavía podía sentirlo, junto a ella. Su voz susurraba las palabras de amor más dulces que alguna vez había escuchado. ¿Así se sentía el amor verdadero? Abrió los ojos y lo vio. Era tan hermoso, perfecto y era suyo. Tantos años esperando para tenerlo a su lado y ahí estaba sonriendo sólo para ella.

**-Te amo ¿sabés?-** Serena se irguió para encontrarse con los labios de su amado, enredando sus dedos en el azabache cabello de él, sorprendiéndose nuevamente por lo sedoso del mismo.** –Ya estás vestido ¡eso no es justo!-** Dijo haciendo pucherito.

**-Tengo que irme, no es que no quiera estar con vos. Pero…-**

**-Lo sé.-** Serena miró la cama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la pasión y el amor con los que se habían unido. **–Todavía no puedo creer que lo hicimos.-**

**-¡Te amo! Y espero que eso sí puedas creerlo, parece un sueño, pero anoche nos amamos luve.-**

Volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso cargado de pasión, una promesa.

Ansias, eso significaba ese beso, la ganas de volver a unirse en cuerpo y alma. Volver a ser uno. Vio como abría la ventana antes de enviarle un beso por el aire y salió sin volver a mirar atrás.

_If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
_

**-Quedate así, no te muevas.- **

Serena no lo dejó moverse por unos diez minutos. Gracias a Dios era un hermoso día de verano en casa Tsukino y el sol entraba por la ventana calentando su cuerpo semidesnudo. El café ayudaba un poco, pero sólo a su novia podía ocurrírsele dibujarlo en esa posición y justo así "vestido".

Era un mediodía perfecto, toda la mañana habían estado haciendo el amor. Parecía que ninguno de sus cuerpos quedaba completamente saciado, en ese mismo momento volvía a necesitar a Serena. Cada vez era más difícil estar junto a ella y fingir que eran sólo amigos. ¡Cómo la amaba! No había nada en este mundo capaz de hacerlos separarse, ellos eran dueños de un amor que no tenía ni principio ni final.

Era inherente a ellos, como el respirar, no podía dejar de sentirse así cada vez que estaban juntos. Y había luchado, sí que había luchado por no dejarse tentar por Nini. Había hecho lo imposible por refrenar los sentimientos que ella afloraba en él.

Pero siempre había sido así, su hermosa princesa. Cómo no podía caer bajo su hechizo si no había nada más perfecto que ella. El amor era impredecible, y ahí estaba él, cinco años mayor que ella, su hermano mayor del corazón.

Él, que había jurado y perjurado que esos sentimientos que tenía por ella eran simplemente algo pasajero, estaba equivocado. Nini le había dado algo que no tenía precio y él siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

La miró toda concentrada en su libro de bosquejos. Fruncía el seño cuando se concentraba, y lo volvía a fruncir cada vez que algo no salía de la manera que ella quería. Y quería dibujarlo semidesnudo frente a la ventana de su cuarto. ¡Las cosas que hacía por ella!

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _

**-Tocá el laud para mí, ¡porfis!-**

**-Sabés que me da vergüenza y…-** Serena le hizo pucherito y no pudo negarse más. **–¡Las cosas que uno hace por amor!-** Suspiró pesadamente.

**-¿Cómo aprender a tocar el laud?-** Dijo la rubia riendo mientras se acomodaba desnuda en la cama.

Él rió al verla tan relajada, se estiró hasta el respaldo de la cama donde escondía su laud y comenzó a tocarlo. La habitación se llenó rápidamente del suave sonido, inundando todo el lugar. Londres les daba una intimidad que no podían tener en Escocia; más desde que Serena se había negado a viajar hasta su castillo, los pocos momentos que habían podido robar eran en ese departamento o en un pequeño hotel a unos 10 kilómetros de la casa de los Tsukino.

Pero igual esos momentos valían la pena, todos y cada uno. Amar era más de lo que había esperado alguna vez. Siempre había pensado que el amor lo esquivaría, que no existía o que simplemente alguna gente no podía conocer ese sentimiento.

Hasta Serena, ella le había enseñado qué era el amor, y sólo por eso, la amaría por siempre.

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

**-Quiero un dibujo tuyo.-**

**-Tenés miles mi amor.-** Respondió Serena mientras buscaba su ropa interior por el piso de la habitación.

**-Sí, sé que tengo miles, pero quiero uno tuyo, uno especial. Y si bien esa pose es excitante. **–señalando el striptease invertido que ella estaba representando.** –Quiero que te dibujes desnuda, quiero enmarcar tu belleza y tenerla por siempre en mi oficina, en mi castillo. Mis mejores diseños salen a la luz cuando veo tu cuerpo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. **–rió al verla ruborizarse.

**»Así que ahora vamos a vestirnos y a recorrer el Valle del Loira. Por suerte hoy no tenemos que disimular que no estamos juntos en París. Ayer hablé con Mal y le dije que coincidimos misteriosamente en el mismo hotel.- **

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

**-¿Te molesta seguir nuestra relación en secreto?** –le preguntó Serena.

**-No, me gusta, bueno en realidad me divierte. Lo que me pone loco es tener que fijarme en no dejar pistas. Aunque ahora me relajo y disfruto de los pequeños deleites que nos brindan nuestras pequeñas mentiras.-**

Serena se acercó hasta la cama, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo del hombre con el que festejaba su segundo aniversario de novia. Acarició sus cabellos azabaches como lo hacía cada vez que hacían el amor, lo miró a los ojos maravillándose de la pureza y la profundidad de ellos. Él la hacía tan feliz.

–**Amor de mi vida, disfrutemos de todo lo que tenemos, de nosotros. No pensemos en nada más.** –dijo besándolo mientras su mano se deslizaba entre las sábanas hasta alcanzar el miembro de él, acariciándolo de la base hasta la punta una y otra vez. –**Creo que vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.** –rió Serena. **–Cuando volvamos podemos comprar velas y algunas estolas de seda, Bebé; hagamos un escenario perfecto para que me fotografíes como más te guste. Cuando tengas tu foto preferida, yo lo dibujo para vos.** –dejó de hablar y atacó los labios de su amante, todo podía esperar para después…

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

Sentía el cuerpo totalmente relajado, Serena todavía respiraba agitada a su lado y tampoco podía moverse.

La amaba y siempre lo haría.

Hacía 6 años que dejaran de ser pareja "oficial". Pero ninguno de los dos había podido alejarse, emocional o físicamente.

Al menos no esa noche del año.

Serena estaba con alguien llamado Seiya, era una relación "libre", para él y no para ella. Ella no buscaba fuera de su pareja lo que él no le daba. Le era fiel, como si él le devolviera el mismo favor. Pero seguían juntos desde hacía 4 años, y él nunca admitiría delante de Serena que ese Seiya, no era mucho mejor que mierda.

Realmente lo detestaba, no, lo odiaba. Lo que hacía más gratificante esa noche, ya que le robaba a Serena en sus narices.

Hacer el amor era parte de ellos, del vínculo que compartían, ninguno de los dos entendían esa noche como infidelidad, ni les molestaba la situación. Ese era su momento especial en el año, cada cumpleaños de Serena. Él volaba a donde se encontrara ella para unir sus corazones y sus almas una vez más.

Pero esa vez algo había cambiado, o estaba por cambiar.

**-Conocí a alguien…-** el silencio fue lo que lo impulsó a seguir. **–Creo que ella es el amor de mi vida.-**

**-Oh-** fue la escueta respuesta de Serena. **–Entonces es la última vez que estamos así, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Estás enojada?- **

**-No, no Colin.- **Serena se incorporó acomodándose sobre él. **–Es raro oírtelo decir, pero no estoy enojada. Estoy feliz por vos cielo, creo que era hora que conocieras a alguien especial. También creo que ya es tiempo de aclarar un par de cosas con Seiya, o terminamos o dejamos de jugar cada uno por su lado.-**

**-Entonces quiere decir que realmente ésta es la última aventura que vamos a tener los dos juntos.- **Afirmó él mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Serena.

**-No, Colin nuestras aventuras seguirán.- **dijo riendo feliz.** –Tenemos que cambiar mi regalo de cumpleaños, un beso en vez de hacer el amor, me parece bien. Nadie muere por un beso y vas a poder explicarle eso a tu novia. Sos el mejor hombre para realizar esa tarea.-**

El silencio los envolvió, no era necesario agregar más palabras para esa despedida, disfrutar de los pocos segundos que les quedaba en esa intimidad perfecta que siempre habían compartido.

**-El latido de tu corazón, siempre me dio tanta paz… nunca entendí por qué.-**

**-Porque antes de conocerte Nini, yo no estaba seguro de tener uno. Vos me diste un corazón y me enseñaste lo que era el amor…-**

**-Ahora ella es tu amor ¿no?-**

**-Eso creo.- **respondió él rosando con sus labios la frente de ella.

**-Estoy segura de que es así.-**

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos.

**-¿Colin?-**

**-Si Nini.-**

**-Tal vez suene muy inmadura, celosa, infantil y hasta poco cuerda. Pero no te olvides de mí, ni de lo que fuimos juntos. Porque yo no voy a olvidarte nunca.- **

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

Escocia 27 de junio de 2009

La luz entraba por el señorial despacho de Colin, había pasado su niñez añorando el momento en que su padre le dijera que ya era el hombre de la casa. Y lo había conseguido a los 26 años, todavía recordaba la emoción que su padre y él compartieron.

Pero ahora su padre viajaba por el mundo disfrutando de su esposa. El amor era tan frágil, más en su familia, por eso sus padres habían decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas, gozando de estar juntos y amándose.

Colin era el amo y señor de ése, su hogar.

Los pensamientos de su vida, de su pasado y de su gran amor por Serena iba y venían siempre en esas fechas. Volvió su vista al cuadro que más de un problema le había traído, el dibujo de Serena desnuda, lo había colocado exactamente donde le había dicho años atrás a ella. En su oficina, sobre la gran chimenea justo frente a su escritorio, la luz del sol no podía dañarlo y él sólo necesitaba levantar la vista para verlo.

Se acercó a él para acariciar amorosamente la silueta de Serena. Si no fuera porque él había tomado la foto en la que se basó el dibujo, difícilmente podría reconocerla. Los delicados trazos hacían justicia a las suaves curvas de ella, la posición era perfecta, al menos para él. Sólo se vislumbraba el perfil de su cara, lo mismo sucedía con uno de sus pechos, la imagen era de plano su espalda desnuda, la curva de su cadera invitaba a deslizar una y otra vez sus dedos por ella, sus torneadas piernas y para finalizar sus pequeños pies.

No era una imagen erótica, era elegante y sofisticada, tal cual como siempre había sido Serena. Ella era una princesa hasta cuando posaba desnuda. Los dos guardaban las copias de todas las demás fotos que habían sacado para hacer ese cuadro, y ninguna era vulgar, todas eran perfectas, pero esa sobresalía al resto.

Y esa era la que Colin había querido conservar en su despacho, muchos años después de que hubiera terminado con Serena, y aún siendo un hombre felizmente casado.

**-Creo que soy la única esposa en el mundo, que tiene que soportar que su esposo tenga la imagen de su antigua novia desnuda en su oficina.-**

**-Maggie, no empieces.-** Respondió Colin mientras dejaba de admirar el cuadro y se volvía a ver a su mujer.

**-Realmente detesto cuando hacés esto, y este año es peor.-**

**-No sigas con tus tonterías Maggie, este año es esencial, así que tratá de no hacerme enojar con tus celos. Tendrías que confiar más en mí, en nuestro amor.-**

**-¿Cómo puedo confiar si ella está rondando entre nosotros como un fantasma? Cada vez siento más su presencia en nuestro hogar.- **dijo al borde del llanto.** –La odio.- **su voz fue tan baja que Colin tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para escucharla.

**-Tiene que ser así.- **dijo él acercándose a su esposa, viendo todos los sentimientos tan encontrados batallando en ella.** -Porque todo se está preparando para éste momento, para lo que está por venir. Y… ¡Och, muchacha!- **continuó él sintiendo todos sus años como un peso tan grande.** –Mejor que tus celos no arruinen todo. Porque eso sí nunca te lo podría perdonar.- **

Terminó Colin estrechándola en sus brazos tan fuertemente, que el delicado cuerpo de su esposa se estremeció. Y su dulce voz salió ahogada de rabia y pena.

**-A veces odio todo ese amor que sentís por ella.-**

**-Lo sé Maggie, lo sé.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Y eso es lo que soñé Doctora Meioh. Lo termino matando a mi ex.-** dijo con un hilo de voz.** –Fue una pesadilla espantosa y espero que nunca más me vuelva a pasar.-**

**-Serena, fue un sueño, sólo eso. Te lo aseguro y cuanto más pronto lo olvides, más rápido vas a seguir con tu vida. Ya me habías contado que tu relación con tu ex estaba en la etapa final. Ahora estás viviendo con otro hombre, no pensás que eso te puede traer dudas o miedos. Todo cambio produce una crisis y creo que tu subconsciente lo proyectó en ese sueño.-** Sentenció la mujer mientras se arreglaba sus gafas.

**-Pero fue tan real, no puedo ni explicarle todo lo que sentí.-**

**-Los sueños tienen esa capacidad de parecer tan vívidos. El cerebro es un órgano exquisitamente complejo, no dudo que lo hayas sentido todo como tal. ¿Pudiste volver a dormir esa noche?-**

**-No, ya estaba amaneciendo, además la idea de volver a soñar con la muerte de Seiya me tenía aterrada.-**

**-Bueno Serena ya pasaron casi diez días desde que lo soñaste, ya es hora que dejes los malos recuerdos escapar. No te obsesiones por eso. Volvé dentro de un mes, o si es necesario llamame antes. Vas a ver que todo va a estar solucionado.-** Dijo sonriendo.

Serena salió de la sala de la Doc. Meioh sintiéndose igual de aturdida como había llegado. No le había contado toda la vedad, no podía decirle que los sueños se habían repetido cada vez con más detalle. Tampoco le había contado cómo Endimion procuraba incansablemente darle placer, de satisfacerla, de saciarle cada sentido para luego acunarla contra su musculoso cuerpo.

Lo hacía porque la deseaba, porque quería estar junto a ella, pero también para protegerla de sus sueños. Por más de que no lo confesara, él también sabía que sus pesadillas se repetían.

Se acercó al mostrador para pedir un nuevo turno. La Doctora Meioh era psiquiatra y psicoanalista, dos al precio de uno. Desde hacía unos diez años que se citaba con ella, había sido pura casualidad conocerla, en una cena a beneficio de la Universidad donde estudiaba ella y donde luego, esa misma noche conocería a Seiya. Ella era la esposa del decano, muy joven esposa, pero con una inteligencia mayor a sus años, después de un rato charlando, decidieron verse en su consultorio.

Serena no necesitaba para nada la ayuda de Freud, pero utilizaba esa hora mensual para contarle sus problemas generales a la Doctora.

Salió de la clínica rápidamente, Endi la esperaba en casa, por la hora ya debería estar muerto de hambre.

Rió al pensar en su apuesto hombre de las tierras altas, era suyo en todos los sentidos. Entonces por qué el sentimiento de tristeza, de pena y vacío no desaparecía. Cuando Endimion estaba cerca, arriba o dentro de ella no había más dolor, estaba finalmente completa. Pero ahora mientras caminaba sola por la calle, todo caía sobre ella otra vez, sin contar que desde hacía semanas tenía la sensación de ser observada, perseguida. Sintiendo la necesidad de volver a refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Endimion.

Algo pasaba, algo que se escapaba de su control, nuevamente la tristeza la cubrió. Su futuro parecía cubierto de nubes negras, sin importar cuán despejado estuviera el cielo.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¡Ya llegué Endimion!-**

**-Cocina.-** fue la escueta respuesta de él.

Serena entró con miedo, esperando encontrar un desastre y electrodomésticos destartalados, pero todo estaba en perfecto estado. Endi estaba parado en medio de la cocina, dueño y señor de todo el lugar por derecho propio, vestía unos pantalones y camisa a juego de hilo. No podía quejarse, hacía tanto calor que había imaginado que Endi la recibiría semidesnudo, pero ese conjunto en color arena resaltaba el dorado de su piel, quería arrancarle toda la ropa y llevarlo a la cama. Pero él parecía demasiado arrogante y confiado de sí mismo. Algo, sin lugar a dudas, había hecho.

**-Es increíble que todavía te quedes sin aliento cada vez que me ves. Es decir, es todo un cumplido para mí saber que el sólo verme te deje sin sentido. Pero me gustaría que alguna vez respondieras cuando te hablo.- **

Serena igual no respondió.

Endimion rió antes de acercarla hasta él, tomándola entre sus brazos la subió a la mesada y la sentó. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello. Siguió lentamente hasta llegar a los labios de su amada, adueñándose de ellos. Exigiendo la misma entrega y la misma pasión por parte de ella, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Sin separar sus labios de los de ella Endimion habló. **–Se va a quemar toda la comida.-**

**-No importa mi amor.-** respondió la rubia volviendo a reclamar sus besos.

Endi rió, cosa que hacía cada vez más seguido, llenando el corazón de Serena.

**-No pasé una mañana completa con tus amigas para que ahora me arruines el banquete.-**

**-¿Amigas?-**

**-Lita, Mina, Ami y Rei. Son bastante graciosas y te quieren mucho. Mientras me enseñaban a usar todos estos aparatos modernos hablamos mucho. Y todas siguen mal por la forma en que te trataron en Londres. Así que las invité a comer para seguir festejando tú onomástico.-**

**-¡QUÉ! ¿Las invitaste acá?-** gritó alarmada.

**-Sí, por qué.-** dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**-Porque en general no hago ninguna fiesta acá. Mi colección es demasiado preciada como para que algo se arruine. ¿No podemos hacerlo en el departamento?-**

**-No, ya acomodé todo. Le pregunté a Mal y dijo que me iba a ayudar, al final vinieron todos, incluido ese insoportable de Colin. Lamento decirte que no me cae en gracia. Todo el tiempo estaba diciendo que todo lo había comprado él, gracias a él, por él. Me volvió loco, además la familiaridad con la que te trata, parece que fueras de él.-** siguió hablando con más y más enojo en su voz. **–"Nini y Yo…", "Estábamos con Nini cuando…", "Y Nini…", te juro que quería estrangularlo.-**

**-No seas tan celoso tontito.- **Serena tomó la cara de Endi entre sus manos. **–Colin fue quien me puso mi apodo, cuando nací nadie decía mi nombre completo, Colin y Mal tenían unos cuatro años. Todo el mundo que iba a casa decía que querían ver a Serenita, y a él no le salía, empezó a decir Sereninitita. Y voilà, le sacó todo hasta dejar Nini.- **le explicó riendo.** – O al menos esa es la versión corta que cuenta mi mamá. Además…- **

Serena tomó aliento y confesó en voz alta lo que, a excepción de su madre y Maggie, nadie sabía.

**-Colin fue mi gran amor, mi primer hombre y fui increíblemente feliz. Él me enseñó lo que era el amor, y por eso voy a amarlo el resto de mi vida. Pero puedo asegurarte que no se compara con lo que siento por vos.-**

A pesar de que la confesión lo dejó sin palabras, el corazón de Endimion latió esperanzado. **-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**

**-No tendría que decírtelo, pero no puedo negar que te amo.-** Endimion contuvo el aliento. **–Pero no te lo dije para que me lo digas. Prefiero saber que te tengo para mí y con eso me es suficiente. Si alguna vez me lo decís, quiero que sea porque lo sentís verdaderamente. No puede haber regalo mayor para alguien que escuchar esas palabras de vuelta, pero no si son mentiras.-** terminó sus palabras sonriendo para él, acariciando su rostro y sintiendo que era lo correcto decírselo.

**-No voy a decirte nada, tal como me pedís, para que cuando lo escuches de mis labios, sepas que no hay palabras más verdaderas que esas.-** respondió besándola dulcemente antes de volver a separarse de ella. **–¡Pero ahora odio más a ese tipo! Tan modosito que parecía y saz, cuando pudo te clavó los colmillos. ¡Se robó tu virtud, tu doncellez! ¡El muy hijo de puta se cubrió con la sangre de tu virginidad!**

Serena lo interrumpió tapándole la boca con sus manos, riendo tan fuerte que empezó a sentir dolor en la panza. **–¡Basta! No es necesario que seas tan dramático, sin contar con tus descripciones desagradables, ¡Dios! las imágenes mentales que acabo de hacerme son terribles. La realidad fue al revés, Colin no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Tuve que prácticamente ponerme en bolas delante de él para que ahí me viera por primera vez como una mujer. Después de eso estuve casi un año escondiéndome para conseguir algunos malditos besos. **

**»Recién a los 16 pude llevármelo a la cama y te puedo asegurar que estaba bien preparada para lo que pasó en esa cama, y no es momento de entrar en detalles, pero puedo asegurarte que no hubo nada más sexy que ver a Colin manchado con la prueba de mi doncellez.- **Endimion la miró completamente asombrado, y fuera de sí. Elevando una pequeña plegaria al cielo, cambió la mano que todavía tapaba los labios de Endimion, con su boca y dejó que él aplacara su enojo entregándose a él.

Él la besó con dureza, castigándola por haberse entregado a ese hombre que tanto le molestaba. No quería que nadie la tuviera, Serena era suya y nunca más nadie la iba a tocar. Los segundos pasaron y la furia fue bajando, dándole paso a la ternura, sus labios se tornaron más perezosos, disfrutando del roce de sus bocas y sus lenguas.

Cuando todo terminó, Serena se estremecía de placer, lo necesitaba más que a nada enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Pero él se separó y con voz firme dijo:

**-Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta Serena, no queremos que nada se arruine.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Tal y como había planeado, la fiesta de Endi fue un suceso.

La relación entre las chicas y Serena ya no tenía más asperezas. El cariño que sentían una por las otras era real, basado en la confianza, el respeto y el amor que año a año se profesaban. Siempre podrían haber malos entendidos, paro nada que destruyera su amistad.

Esa noche, entre los abrazos y las risas de reconciliación, siguieron las amenazas vanas de Serena a sus amigas y a sus hermanos, para que dejaran de coquetear entre ellos.

Colin no apareció, lo que extrañó mucho a Serena, él no se perdería una fiesta de ella. Tal vez Robert se encontraba mal, con esa idea fue a tomar el teléfono, justo cuando éste sonó.

Era él llamándola para despedirse, su avión estaba a punto de despegar. "Cosas" habían pasado y él debía estar de vuelta en Escocia antes de lo pensado, pero volvería. É iba a volver para estar con ella en el momento que lo necesitara.

Así furtivamente Colin se despidió, dejando a Serena con un extraño presentimiento, él sabía mucho más de lo que decía. ¿Por qué?

Volvió a la fiesta donde Endimion estaba charlando animadamente con Haruka, Michiru y Malachite. Cuando la vio entrar le extendió una de sus manos para traerla cerca de él y ella se apresuró a ir a su lado.

Todos disfrutaron hasta tarde de la comida y la bebida, cuando al fin el reloj dio las dos de la mañana, decidieron dar cierre al cumpleaños.

El último de los invitados en retirarse fue Malachite, obviamente no quería dejar a su "dulce y pura" hermanita en los brazos lujuriosos de su Laird. Las insinuaciones de que los dejara solos no tardaron en convertirse en declaraciones explicitas por parte de Endimion, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que los dos grandes amigos comenzaran a insultarse.

**-Grúpa a hAon -** Gritó Malachite asombrando a su hermana por el uso tan limpio y directo del gaélico.

**-Go gcreime an Bhadhbh do bhall fearga.-** Respondió Endimion con un tono de voz que no dio derecho a réplica, aunque logró contener la risa de Serena.

Mal lo había mandado al diablo, sólo porque no quería dejar que ella y Endi se quedaran solos. ¿Cómo si alguna vez eso le hubiese detenido para tener sexo? Pensó divertida, mientras recordaba las palabras de Endimion, sólo él podía desearle a su hermano "que la Diosa de la guerra muerda sus partes masculinas".

Pero sabía que si no intervenía pronto, sería una noche demasiada improductiva para su libido, y realmente tenía ganas de perderse en el cuerpo de su amado Highlander. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes eróticas, muchas de ellas quería ponerlas en práctica esa misma noche y otras creía que jamás podría decirlas en voz alta, mucho menos pedírselas… Bueno, la verdad era que Endimion tenía una mente perversa a la hora de llevarla a la cama.

Envalentonada se dirigió hasta su hermano mayor, colgándose de su brazos le dijo que "estaba tan cansada que no pensaba tener sexo en los próximos seis meses, lo único que deseaba era dormir". Y si bien Mal no le creyó ni una palabra, no se percató que a medida que ella hablaba, lo había llevado hasta la puerta. Cuando miró dónde estaba, ya era demasiado tarde para volver dentro.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio a su hermana antes de amenazarla de muerte si otra vez le hacía lo mismo. Serena rió ante las vanas palabras de su hermano antes de lanzarle un beso por el aire y dejarlo en la calle.

Sí había sido un poco mala, pero no tenía 5 años y nadie le iba a decir con quién podía o no acostarse. Mucho menos sus hermanos, que por cada mujer con la que se habían acostado, hacían una muesca en sus camas y ella podía asegurar que esos cabeceros tenían más marcas que el lecho del mismo Casanova.

Pero, eso ya no importaba, Endimion muy diligentemente cerró la puerta con llave atrapándola entra ésta y su cuerpo. Serena comenzó a reír señalando las ansias compartidas de llegar a la cama, pero él no rió. No, nuevamente redujo la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Serena, haciendo inexistente la separación entre ellos.

No estaba con humor de reírse, era Endimion en pleno estado de caza y ella era la presa. Amaba ser el objeto de su lujuria, hasta que él llegara a su vida, nunca se había animado a realizar tantas cosas en la cama. Los dos se complementaban y a la vez se retaban a sobrepasar siempre algún tabú que los reprimiera.

Endimion la levantó por la cintura para dejar la cara de Serena a su misma altura, devorándole la boca en medio del proceso. Ella gimió al sentir la invasión de su lengua profundamente dentro de la boca, sentía la erección de él frotándose contra su pubis y sin poder contenerse levantó sus piernas para poder enredarlas en la cintura de él. Ahora sí, él estaba justamente friccionándose donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Endimion deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella, aferrándose fuertemente a ellas. Los dos gruñeron de placer por ese simple acto, las manos de Serena comenzaron de deslizarse por la espalda de él. Acariciando y arañando a medida que su excitación aumentaba, tratando de llegar a tocarlo completamente, de poseerlo.

Pero él no cayó, no se entregó a sus mimos, él estaba al mando y sin emitir un sonido la despegó de la puerta y subió con ella por la escalera hasta su habitación.

Sin dejarla ir, la acostó en la cama pero cuando ella quiso volver a tocarlo, Endimion sujetó fuertemente sus manos, hasta levantarlas por encima de la cabeza de ella. Se acomodó sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse, él rió cuando Serena trató de salir de su agarre. Era imposible mover el esculpido cuerpo de Endimion, volvió a reír a la vez que soltaba una de las manos de ella.

Pero no para liberarla, no, con rapidez Endimion sacó de debajo de las almohadas un pañuelo de seda, lo ató fuertemente a la muñeca de Serena y cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

Serena jadeó al sentir la fría tela firmemente anudada a su piel, su respiración se agitó de excitación, él la había amenazado más de una vez con atarla a la cama. Y en nunca había pensado que sería así de erótico, dio un tirón para comprobar cuánto podía mover sus manos pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un suave dolor en sus extremidades. Con eso pudo confirmar algo que sólo con Endimion había deseado intentar, le gustaba jugar con el umbral del placer/dolor.

Sólo a él le entregaba completamente su cuerpo sin reservas, con total y completa confianza. Lo vio levantarse sonriendo satisfecho porque finalmente la había capturado, para su total y completo deseo.

En esa posición podía hacerle lo que quisiera, ambos lo sabían y ambos lo deseaban.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo que Serena lo seguía con la mirada, lentamente se desvistió dejando que ella viera de a poco cada vez más piel, hasta lograr desnudar su torso. Ella adoraba desnudarse para él y le había contagiado tal gusto, ver como la excitación de ella crecía a medida que él realizaba ese baile sensual sólo a para sus ojos.

Serena no tenía ataduras a la hora de entregarse a él, confiaba plenamente en que la cuidaría y que todo lo nuevo que se agregaba a la cama, sólo traería más placer. Con ese propósito Endimion había pasado horas llevándolos al límite.

Y todo eso sólo en dos semanas.

Siguió quitándose la ropa, veía que la excitación de Serena crecía, su respiración se había acelerado haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran llamando la atención de él. El calor de su piel comenzó a subir lentamente, poco a poco lograría tener ese brillo que lo volvía loco. Amaba lamer su cuerpo, aún más cuando una fina película de sudor la recubría, sabía a miel y a mujer cuando estaba así, definitivamente un bocado exquisito.

Terminó de sacarse la camisa, se sentó para quitarse sus suaves botas y una vez de nuevo en pie, desabrochó su cinturón y sus pantalones. No perdió mucho tiempo en quitárselos, había otras cosas mejores con lo cual torturarla.

Al instante que sus pantalones cayeron el gemido de Serena llegó a él. Y el juego realmente empezó.

Mirándola a ella, su mano descendió con lentitud hasta alcanzar su grueso miembro, deslizándola desde la base hasta la sensible punta, primero lentamente y poco a poco el ritmo aumentó; al igual que la respiración de Serena.

Sus ojos se concentraban en el duro pene de él, le encantaba mirarlo mientras se masturbaba para ella, él no tenía vergüenza de mostrarle cómo se daba a sí mismo placer. Estaba segura que le excitaba la idea que ella lo viera así, ser observado sabiendo que al autosatisfacerse aumentaba el deseo de ella. Lo sabía porque ella se sentía igual cuando intercambiaban roles.

El dorado cuerpo de Endimion estaba tenso, preparado para más que esas simples caricias. Él necesitaba más y ella sabía qué darle, qué era lo que exactamente necesitaba. Pero no la dejaría, no, él hoy estaba a cargo y por cómo estaba atada en la cama, su participación hoy sería la de dominada.

Se estremeció de placer viendo a su dominador, seguía estimulando su miembro cuando una pequeña gota brillante salió de él. Serena no pudo resistir la necesidad de gemir y relamerse los labios deseando probar su esencia.

Endimion rió satisfecho al ver cómo ella temblaba de ansias. Se acercó de a poco hasta arrodillarse delante de ella, una de sus manos la tomó por la nuca levantándola lo justo para darle, al menos, una pequeña degustación de lo que tanto deseaba probar.

**-Pervertido.-** ronroneó al ver que se acomodaba dejando su pene justo sobre sus labios.

Su lengua se deslizó por la turgente punta deleitándose con su sabor, permitiéndole introducirse un poco más dentro de su cálida boca, otra deliciosa gota se fluyó de él llenándola de su esencia haciéndola suspirar por más. Pero él controlaba todo, sólo le daba lo que él quería, pero a ella le parecía poco. Quería lamer todo el largo de su miembro, llevarlo profundamente dentro de su boca hasta hacerlo delirar.

Pero no, ese poquitito le hacía desear más, la mano en su nuca ahora sostenía su cabello con la dosis justa de presión que se balanceaba entre el placer y el dolor. Además verlo sobre ella todo desnudo y erguido, aumentaba la sensación de sumisión.

Ella estaba ahí para placer de él.

Lo sintió gruñir cuando alternó sus lamidas con muy suaves y delicados roces de sus dientes sobres la sensible cabeza. Él amaba eso, pero no perdió el control, su celta hoy estaba muy concentrado.

Endimion sacó su pene de la boca de Serena, un poco más y se habría ido en su boca. Pero no era el placer de él el que buscaba en ese momento, sino volverla loca a ella. Lentamente empezó a acomodarse sobre ella, rozando con todo su cuerpo desnudo el cuerpo de ella.

**-Demonio Escocés. Vas a matarme antes de que llegue al primer orgasmo.-**

**-No, tal vez un poco después.-** respondió él con sorna antes de morder los rojos labios de ella.

Y de pronto su mano buscó bajo la almohada de Serena, ella no estaba pendiente de nada más que de la forma en la que él introducía su lengua dentro de ella; hasta que algo frío se posó sobre su piel a la altura de su clavícula.

Endimion se elevó sobre su mano izquierda separando su pecho del de ella para mostrarle qué sostenía firmemente en la derecha. Su Sgian Dubh1 filosa y peligrosa rozaba el cuerpo de Serena. Su respiración se alteró un poco, presa de un toque de temor, confiaba en él pero nunca había llevado elementos cortantes a la cama.

**-Shhh… Tranquila Ríon2, jamás te lastimaría pero necesito quitarte tu hermoso vestido. Por desgracia no vas a poder ponértelo de nuevo.-**

Un sonido estrangulado salió de Serena, no podía creer cuánto le excitaba que Endimion le rajara la ropa, que la metálica y filosa daga le rozara la piel, con el único objetivo de dejarla desnuda.

Endimion se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y con presteza comenzó su tarea, la delicada tela rosada cedió bajo la afilada cuchilla revelando poco a poco la suave piel de Serena. Voluptuosos pechos coronados por rosados y enhiestos pezones quedaron a la vista, haciendo que la boca de él se aguara por las ganas de lamerlos, de probarlos hasta hacerla gritar.

Su propio control dijo basta cuando al ver el pequeño ombligo de ella, sin poder aguantar más, rasgó con sus propias manos la falda del vestido dejándola sólo con un pequeña tanguita de encaje natural y los restos de la tela que cubrían sus hombros. Tomó su Sgian Dubh, cortó los breteles y la trabajada tela que cubría el sexo de ella.

Se levantó para contemplar su obra, el cuerpo de Serena clamaba su atención, sus caricias y sus besos. La fina película de sudor que ahora sí cubría el total de su femenino cuerpo pedía a gritos ser lamido. El sutil aroma a mujer empezaba a mezclarse con el suyo y a inundar sus sentidos, pronto la habitación se iría impregnando del embriagante olor del sexo. No tenía que mirar para saber que Serena sentía esa exquisita humedad entre sus piernas, por la forma en que ella las mecía parecía no poder contener entre ellas ese maravilloso elixir.

Se acostó sobre ella, al igual que él suspiró de placer al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose de punta a punta. Se estiró para besar las delicadas manos de Serena, dedicándoles minutos eternos, ayudándola a relajarse en esa posición. La noche sería larga y por la mañana seguro las marcas de su pasión quedarían marcadas a fuego en ellas.

Volvió a recostarse, esta vez mirándola, tratando de decirle sin palabras todo lo que ella significaba para él. Unió sus labios a los de ella, con dulzura, muy despacio, degustando su sabor, poniendo su alma en ese beso. Fue lento y seguro, tímidamente sus lenguas se sumaron recorriendo, redescubriendo sensaciones, acrecentando el fuego que entre ellos despertaba.

Endimion mordisqueó los rojos e hinchados labios de Serena, renuente de dejarla, pero a la vez ansioso de recorrer el sensible y ardoroso cuerpo de ella. Volvió a besarla con más intensidad, tratando de llenarse en un instante de ella y así poder seguir amándola.

Con besos húmedos delineó la delicada línea de la mandíbula de su amante, se deslizó con la lengua hasta el punto, en el cuello, donde sentía latir vigorosamente del corazón de ella. ¿Estaría su propio corazón tan desbocado como el de ella? Sí, sentía la sangre en sus venas hervir, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso en espera del placer que llegaría, ella sólo con respirar podía ponerlo así y era lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer que le encantaba que ella lo hiciera sentir así.

Su boca siguió deteniéndose en cada rincón, besando, lamiendo, marcando su cuerpo para él. Satisfaciendo el ardor que crecía en ambos y elevándolo cada vez más. El valle entre los pechos de ella finalmente estuvo a su merced, besó la tierna piel y grabó en su cerebro la suave fragancia que sólo podía sentir ahí.

Se tomó tiempo masajeando con sus manos, los henchidos y cremosos pechos de ella, mientras que el pequeño cuerpo bajo él se contorneaba excitado, pequeños quejidos escapaban de ella. Sabía que era una tortura para ella no poder acariciarlo, tocarlo, pelear con él para ver quién los guiaba al punto más alto del placer; sí, a los dos los erotizaba estar así y aunque costara, iba a continuar con su plan.

Los rojos pezones sobresalían exigiendo atención y cuidado, él era un hombre generoso, así que no tardó en darle lo que quería. Una lenta y firme lamida, de esa forma atendió a los deseos del lujurioso cuerpo, esta vez la escuchó sollozar y su voz sonó rota y llena de lascivia cuando comenzó a pedirle _**"Más... Más fuerte... Sí, así…"**_. Con cuidado le dedicó una pequeña eternidad de tiempo a cada punta, dejándola sólo cuando ella ya no pudo soportar ni el más leve roce.

La sentía retorcerse mientras llenaba de atenciones su vientre, deteniéndose una y otra vez para rodear y penetrar su pequeño ombligo con la lengua. Preparándola para lo que vendría a continuación, las manos de él acariciaron la curva de sus caderas, extendiendo sus mimos a lo largo de sus piernas.

Serena no podía más, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, él la estaba llevando más allá de lo que podía resistir. Su cuerpo necesitaba la liberación del orgasmo, necesitaba sentirlo embistiendo profundamente y llegar hasta esa calidez que siempre la rodeaba cuando él vaciaba su semilla muy dentro suyo.

Ya era imposible parar de gemir, sentía erotizada cada partícula de su cuerpo, las sábanas bajo ella resultaban terriblemente ásperas, sólo el tacto de Endimion parecía darle paz. Sus manos escocían, la seda que la mantenía cautiva también marcaba su piel cada vez que ella intentaba zafar de su agarre. Por la mañana tendría que esconder las pruebas su pasión, sólo Endimion podría verlas y así evocar las miles de sensaciones que hoy compartían.

Las manos de Endimion acariciaban con pericia los puntos que tanto placer le traían, tan suavemente deslizaba los dedos por detrás de sus rodillas. Ese roce podía subir el calor de su cuerpo tan rápidamente, que no era extraño que él lo hubiese memorizado y ahora lo utilizara.

Para él el placer de ella era tan o más importante que el propio. Sabía que adoraba escucharla gritar al llegar al orgasmo, más si era "Endimion" lo que brotaba de sus labios…

Y gritó… En el preciso momento en que él recorrió los labios de su sexo con la lengua, con cuidado separó cada rosado pliegue, brindándole sus caricias, sus deliciosas lamidas. Haciéndole perder la razón entre tanto placer, ante la dedicada atención que le brindaba a su cuerpo. No dejó un solo rincón sin recorrer, su lengua se introdujo dentro de ella una y otra vez, logrando que su cuerpo se tensara más y se humedeciera más por él.

Estaba tan cerca, y no quería esperar más, su sangre burbujeaba esperándolo sólo a él.

Endimion se apartó sólo lo justo para apreciar la belleza abierta ante él. Los hermosos labios que custodiaban la entrada a su cielo particular, estaban rojos e hinchados, el pequeño botón de placer pedía a gritos que lo acariciara, que lo besaran.

Ser liberado e inundar a Serena de placer.

Con increíble delicadeza, Endimion posó su boca sobre él, amándolo con labios, con su lengua. Arrastrando un mar de sensaciones por todo el sexo de ella, la tensión se hizo más palpable, los gemidos inundaron la habitación; el calor, la humedad y el olor de Serena llenaron los sentidos de Endimion y de pronto un gritó de entrega total desgarró el aire.

Serena finalmente llegó al cielo…

Su cuerpo temblaba, ya no podía resistirlo más. Una y otra vez Endimion la había enloquecido hasta llevarla al orgasmo con su boca y sus manos. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía una eternidad desde que la atara a la cama. Sus manos seguían igual, él había planeado muy bien su tortura, podía tenerla cuanto tiempo quisiera así y ella no tenía de qué quejarse, sólo podía relajarse y entregarse a él.

Ya no aguantaba más, su piel estaba demasiado sensible, tantos orgasmos habían relajado su cuerpo, la tensión y la noche reclamaban un descanso que no llegaría. Ya no podía pelear, ni forcejear para tratar de salir de su prisión de seda, necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero su vagina gritaba de agonía. Estaba completamente vacía necesitando de él, saber y ver que a lo largo de esas horas él no había satisfecho sus propias necesidades, no la ayudaba. Endimion había paseado por la habitación maravillosamente desnudo más de una vez atendiéndola a ella, después de que ella lo tuvo en su boca no volvió a pedir nada para él.

Ahora volvía lentamente del baño, con un pañuelo embebido en agua de rosas había refrescado el agotado cuerpo de ella. Estaba en todos los detalles y no parecía para nada exhausto, a decir verdad parecía preparado para algo más. Se recostó al lado de ella acariciándola suavemente, Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse por el contacto, pero ya no podía más.

**-Shh mi amor, ya no más juegos.-** susurró mientras cortaba las telas que sostenían las manos de Serena. **–Abrazame amor, abrazame fuertemente mientras estamos unidos. Daría lo que fuera por tenerte por siempre así.-**

Endimion besó las muñecas de Serena antes de acostarse sobre ella, con cuidado guió su pene dentro del estrecho y sensibilizado canal. Los dos suspiraron cuando finamente estuvieron profundamente unidos, Serena lo abrazó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas y dejó que él la amara otra vez.

Sus cuerpos rápidamente vencieron el cansancio, el calor los envolvió, Endimion la penetró una y otra vez haciendo que el agotado cuerpo de Serena se llenara de energía. Renovada, ella comenzó a responder a las embestidas de él, dándole tanto como recibía, sus cuerpos unidos empezaron rozar el éxtasis y de pronto todo estalló y juntos llegaron al clímax.

Casi sin fuerzas Endimion bajó del cuerpo de Serena y la acomodó a su lado antes de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos. Y con un suspiro de placer, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que esa noche cada caricia, había sido una pequeña declaración de amor.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-¿Dónde se dirige My Lady?-** su voz resonó contra las oscuras paredes de Cerridwen.

**-¡Robert me asustaste! ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?-**

**-Sí, si las pesadillas me dejaran descansar, no estaría en otro lugar que no fuera mi confortable lecho.-**

Serenity lo miro con tristeza. **–¿Tanto daño te hicieron, mi más fiel amigo?-** dijo mientras se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro con dulzura.

Como siempre él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la calidez que ese contacto le daba. Las cruentas batallas habían lastimado no sólo su cuerpo, una parte de su alma había sido dañada.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Serenity, sólo una, porque Robert no permitiría que ella sintiera lástima por él. Era sin dudas el ser más dulce y bondadoso que podía existir no sólo en las tierras altas, sino en todo el mundo conocido. La guerra lo había marcado para siempre, raras veces él se permitía relajarse y volver a ser el mismo de antes.

Y como siempre, ese simple pensamiento, llegó a él. Levantó su áspera y fuerte mano para limpiar la humedad del rostro de su princesa y le sonrió.

**-No fue tanto, pero ciertas cosas cambian la vida de un hombre, dar muerte no es la tarea de los seres creados. Sé que voy a tener que pagar por todo el dolor que causé, pero también sé, que seguramente habrá algo al alcance de mi mano que pueda darme un rayo de esperanza. Alguna redención, aunque sea pequeña.-**

**-Todos debemos pagar por nuestros pecados. O mejor dicho, todos cometemos pecados y las formas con las que pagamos, muchas veces no son las más satisfactorias.-**

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto y cómo solía hacer siempre, Robert saltó a romper la atmosfera opresiva que los rodeaba.

**-Hacés cualquier cosa con tal de desviarme de mi verdadera duda. Así que de una vez ¿a dónde ibas en medio de la noche?-**

**-¡Oh! Es secreto.-** respondió riendo. **–Tengo que ir a la cocina, necesito…-** dejó de hablar algo avergonzada.

**-¿Qué necesita la señorita?-** indagó con más insistencia.

**-¡Robert es algo privado!-** dijo levantando la voz un tanto alterada.

**-Soy tu amigo y confidente. ¡Me lo tenés que contar!- **

**-Bueno, necesito agua caliente.-**

**-Eso era todo.-** rió.** –Momento, ¿qué vas a tomar?-** Serenity trató de esconder su rostro, pero le fue imposible no sonrojarse, y menos que él no la viera.** –No estarás embarazada, ¡decime que no!-**

**-No te pases de idiota Robbie, todo lo contrario, necesito el agua para poder preparar uno de esos famosos tés que no te permiten quedar embarazada.-** dijo casi susurrando.

**-Pero eso…-**

**-Sí, ya sé que no es muy digno de una dama, pero las opciones eran eso, o no tocar a tu hermano. Y ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con la segunda opción.-** concluyó con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

**-Así que los dos no podían alejar sus manos uno del otro.- **rió pícaramente.** –Miren a la princesita lujuriosa.-**

**-¡ROBERT!-**

**-¡Ah! La vida es tan dulce, sabés que voy a torturarte con esto cada vez que pueda.-**

**-Sólo faltan horas para que nos desposemos, nadie va a criticarnos por eso. Es algo tonto amenazarme con algo que no tiene casi valor.-** señaló orgullosa.

**-Sí, pero todavía no sos la señora del castillo, y tus padres si se enteran te van a querer matar.-**

**-Shhh, Robert puedo llegar a matarte si le decís algo así a mis padres.-** dijo logrando que los dos se pusieran a reír como tontos.

Hacía mucho que los dos no discutían de tonterías, pero de pronto ella se detuvo, como si toda la alegría que habían compartido hasta unos instantes atrás no hubiera existido nunca.

**-Sería** **más difícil hacerlo, si supiera que estoy esperando un hijo de él.- **susurró con una pena infinita en su voz.

**-¿Hacer qué?-** preguntó él sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su esqueleto.

**-Dar mi vida, a cambio de la de Endimion.-**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Endimion despertó esa noche inquieto, Serena seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, al parecer esa noche de recuerdos era tranquila.

No podía dejar de admitir que las pesadillas de su amante lo inquietaban, él no podía ayudarla con eso, no podía protegerla dentro de sus sueños. Lo único que le restaba era abrazarla mientras ella luchaba por recuperar o descartar los recuerdos de su otra vida, y muchas veces no estaba seguro si ella los fuera a aceptar.

De pronto, mientras él se concentraba en memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, ella susurró y él se quedó sin aliento. En sueños ella lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero lo llamaba como lo hiciera antaño, como lo hacía sólo Serenity cuando estaban solos.

**-Sean…-** volvió a susurrar.

**-Sí mi amor, estoy acá.-**

**-Te extrañé tanto. Te amo Sean, siempre lo voy a hacer. ¿Vas a poder perdonarme alguna vez?-**

Endimion sentía una fuerte presión en la garganta, era imposible y a la vez era real, entre murmullos ella le hablaba. Dentro de sus sueños ella lo reconocía, ella estaba ahí y eso le daba nuevas esperanzas.

Le regaló una de esas sonrisas que guardaba sólo para ella y le respondió sin elevar casi la voz, no quería despertarla y perder la oportunidad de estar realmente con ella por primera vez en tantos años.

**-A rún mo chroí!3 ¿Vos vas a perdonarme que ame a Serena tanto como te amo a vos… o tal vez más?- **dijo al fin, dejando escapar lo que tanto le pesaba en el alma.

**-Siempre, ojalá algún día lo entiendas. Te amo Sean.-** su voz se desvaneció.

**-Serenity, Serenity.-** la llamó incansablemente, pero ella, el amor de su corazón, no respondió.

¿Había sido aquello una despedida? No lo sabía, pero por primera vez desde que todo su viaje comenzara, sentía que todo había valido la pena, a pesar de lo mucho que había sacrificado para llegar donde estaba hoy.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

La mañana siguiente cuando el sol salió, Serena despertó después haber tenido el sueño más raro de su vida. Se había visto a ella misma, con muchos años menos, parecía una adolescente. Pero a la vez, su mirada era más adulta de lo que aparentaba. Se había visto en sus ojos y no había dudado ni por un instante de que eran una.

**-Es con el corazón, el amor, la fe y la esperanza con lo que se que pagan las deudas del alma.- **dijo la joven. Luego se dio vuelta como si hubiera sentido la presencia de alguien y con suma dulzura y amor pronunció el nombre verdadero de Endimion.

Sonrió y desapareció.

A partir de ese momento todo se tranquilizó, el sueño volvió tranquilamente a Serena y logró descansar completamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía.

Salió de su estado de ensoñación y notó que Endimion no estaba con ella en la cama, por el frío de las sábanas supo que él hacía tiempo se había levantado. Lo que era raro ya que recién eran las 6.30 de la mañana ¿por qué había madrugado tanto?

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, tenía que limpiar de sus muslos la esencia conjunta de Endimion y ella. Parecía completamente primitivo, pero amaba sentir cómo Endimion desbordaba su ser dentro de ella.

Sonrió como tonta pensando en todo y en absolutamente nada, decidió quedarse en bata y desayunar así en la cocina. Todavía tenía como dos horas antes de salir de su casa rumbo a la facultad, en período de vacaciones aprovechaba para llevarse todos los libros que necesitaba y así preparar sus futuras clases.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y asombrada miró el piso, ante ella se extendía una alfombra de pétalos de flores de todos colores y tipos. Siguió el camino sonriendo y pensando que Endimion era el hombre más romántico y atento del mundo, bajó las escaleras jugando a cada paso y tratando de reconocer a qué flor correspondía cada pétalo. Hasta que el camino la condujo donde la esperaba él.

El gran Laird Endimion, ataviado con sus propias ropas, con su Claymore ceñido a su cintura. Parecía extrañamente clamado y a la vez tan salvaje.

Estiró su mano sin decir una sola palabra, esperando que ella fuera a su lado. La besó con increíble delicadeza y cuando se separaron los profundos ojos azules de él la atraparon.

**-No sé si esta vez tenga todo el tiempo que deseo para estar a tu lado. Pero…-** Serena lo miró nerviosa sin saber qué pensar y menos por qué había parado de hablar.** –Esta vez quisiera al menos saber, que es a mi esposa a quien llevo a la cama cada noche. Y te juro que no importa cuánto tiempo me de Dios, los Fae o la misma muerte, para sentirme al fin completo. Pero para eso necesito que me digas que no importa el pasado, ni el presente. Sólo nosotros.-**

**»Decime si ese amor que decís sentir por mí, es el suficiente para unir tu corazón al mío.- **Endimion la miró con tanta pasión que Serena sintió que él estaba grabándose a fuego profundamente en su interior. **-Tu alma inmortal, tu amor, tu vida, todo y para ser mi mejor mitad eternamente.-**

**-Endimion…- **dijo ella sin terminar de entender claramente qué le decía él. **–Me estás proponiendo…-**

**-Te propongo ser mi mujer, mi par.- **respondió interrumpiéndola a ella.

**-¡WOW! Creo que es el segundo pedido de matrimonio más extraño que recibí en mi vida.- **monologó más para ella que para él. En ese momento supo que sus propias palabras no eran verdad, el pedido de Endimion venía desde su propio corazón, desde lo más profundo de su alma. Era su forma de decirle que la amaba, sonrió increíblemente feliz y le dijo. **– Me estás pidiendo que me case con vos ¿no? No quiero ilusionarme o mal interpretar tus palabras.-**

Endimion resopló de una manera no muy educada y la miró con cara de fastidio. **–¿Tengo que dibujártelo para que me entiendas? ¡Soy un hombre antiguo! Estas cosas no se hacían en mi época, todo era más fácil. Veías al padre, cambiabas a la novia por un par de ovejas, el padre te daba la dote para que no devolvieras a la hija y listo.- **Volvió a resoplar haciendo que Serena riera a carcajadas.

**-Dicen tus hermanos que esto se hace así.- Dijo antes de arrodillarse ante ella. –Serena ¿te casarías conmigo?-** La miró y ¡estaba llorando! Pero no respondía nada, sólo lo miraba y lloraba.

Se paró, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le secó suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. **–Sere, no tenés que decir nada. Pensalo, o no…-**

**-¡Tonto!-** lo interrumpió ella. **-¡Sí!-** gritó antes de besarlo. **–Sí, sí, quiero…**

* * *

_**Diccionario Gaélico - Español**_

1 Daga escocesa

2 Reina

3 "Oh, amor de mi corazón"

* * *

**Rincón del Chivo deshabilitado por falta de tiempo para leer.**

Si alguna quiere publicitar su historia o alguna que esté leyendo, mándenme el link!!!

* * *

Seguimos con la campaña, _**YO LEO Y DEJO MI REVIEW**_.

Apoyando a todos los escritores que leemos para darles ánimos para seguir deleitándonos con sus historias y delirios!!!!

* * *

_**¡Volví!**_

Sí, se que tienen que esperar mucho por el nuevo capi, pero no es apropósito. Yo pensaba tener terminado esto mucho antes. A decir verdad, estaba todo casi terminado, pero faltaba esa cosita que ustedes tanto adoran, sí el lemon. Para que sepan, empezó como un semi soft lemon y terminó en cualquier cosa. Espero que me digan que les pareció el capi en general y el lemon en particular.

Ojalá todas puedan seguir mi historia, no prometo nada de actualizar mañana, pero voy a hacer lo imposible por tener algún capi para fin de año, al menos en edición. Les recuerdo que mi Lovely Drunk Editor (a la que yo sola puedo llamar así) ahora está pasada de stress con la facu, así que no puedo joderla a ella para que me edite cuando yo quiero.

Bueno, no me queda más que decirles, además de que estoy casi siempre a las corridas. Las extrañé y espero ver sus reviews, así al menos interactuamos un poco!!!!

Martis: Ya leíste qué onda con Colin y pero siempre hay un poco más. Robert es efectivamente el hermano de Endimion y la otra pregunta también se responde en este capi. Estamos las dos en deuda, yo con fourladies y vos con BBB! Somos dos morosas!!!! Jajajaja Besotes!

emeraude serenity ; Hola Linda! Cómo vas, ya no nos encontramos tanto en msn, pero espero que estés bien. Cada vez que perdemos el contacto algo raro te pasa, espero que estés muy bien y estudiando mucho. Besis!!!!

PS. Ahora que sí sé lo que te pasó, vuelvo a repetirte lo mismo de la otra vez. PEDÍ un EXORCISMO!!!!! Bañate en Ruda o agua bendita, lo que sea!!!!

Fuera de broma, cuidate mucho y espero que te repongas rápidamente!!!

JennySol: Colin es Robert?, mmm qué duda existencial yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Tengo que ponerme con BBB! Que algo tengo, pero bueno ya lo verás cuando sala de mi maldita cabeza. Cómo te vas sintiendo? TE das cuenta que cada vez que publicamos algo o estás enferma o algo te pasa? No estarás ojeada vos? Pegate un buen baño de ruda jajajaja!!! Besotes!

PRISGPE: Gracias por todas tu palabras para mí y para mi historia. Espero que te guste este capi y que lo disfrutes, voy a terminar la historia, quedate tranquila. Besos!!!!

alunaluna: Gracias por leer mi historia y por tus ánimos para mis materias. Espero que sigas las locuras que escribo y que te siga gustando. Muchos cariños!!!!!

Isis Janet: Hola qué bueno que disfrutaste el capi anterior. Si algo de misterio hay que poner para que a la gente le siga gustando la historia. Igual yo les cuento bastante en cada nuevo capi, así que no se pueden quejar tanto jajaja. Espero que te guste!!!! Besos!!

Cherrie SA: Gracias por leer! Y por seguir la historia, espero que disfrutes del nuevo capi!!!! Cariños!!!

PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt: Gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta historia, y espero que te guste el capi nuevo!!!! BESOS!!!!

Isabel: El "pronto" para subir tardó mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, pero por mi tardanza el capi de hoy fue un poquito más picante de lo que en realidad iba a ser. Espero que te guste el capi de esta vez. Cariños!

Angie Bloom: Vos sos de las mías!!!! Jajaja estoy desesperada por el epílogo de play…!!!! Pero sé que tengo que juntar paciencia jajajaa Igual que ustedes conmigo, no sé qué extraño fenómeno hace que no tenga tiempo de nada. Pero nuevamente aquí me encuentro escribiendo. Te mando muchos besos!!!! Cuidate!!!!

Darienlover: Hola linda!!!! Espero que te encuentres mucho mejor, ya leí el capi 6 y me falta el 7, no creas que me olvidé. Como te dejé en la review, lo dejé para más adelante así no te extraño tanto jajajaja. Como verás Sere tiene algunas nuevas reacciones, pero nada que la haga reaccionar!!!! Y se le acaba el tiempo!!!!! Quedan dos semanas, Dios! Qué va a pasar!!!! Jajajaja Besotes cuidate!!!!

liebende Lesung: Siii fueron novios Colin y Sere jajaja Me encantó tu conjetura sobre Seiya, muy divertida. No creo que Mal no acepte que Sere es la princesa, lo que él le dice a Endi que ella es mucho más de lo que antes era y que Endi tiene que amarla no por lo que fue, sino por lo que es. Te mando muchos besos y espero que te guste este capi besos!!!!

satorichiva: Viste, la vez anterior te pareció que tardé mucho en actualizar, ahora fue peor jajaja. Los sueños que tiene Serena le revelan y nos revelan más cosas de su vida anterior. Esperemos que recuerde todo rápido, ya no queda tiempo!!!! Gracias por leerme, espero que te guste este capi!!!! Besos!!!!

Luz Cullen Chiba: otro milagro, pero creo que vale la pena la espera. Sere no termina de creer del todo que ella es ella. Lo que copié se lo copié a mi editora, era más un homenaje que otra cosa, pero era más divertido decir que lo robé jajaja. Espero que te guste el capi, cariños!!!!

Brigitgrian: Creo que ya respondí tu duda con este nuevo capítulo, Colin la besó. Endi se puede enojar un poco, pero creo que lo va a soportar, es él quién se la lleva a la cama jajajaja. Gracias por tus ánimos para mi estudio, como sabrás me recibí y estoy muy contenta! Espero que te guste el capi, besotes!!!!

Nubia: Juro ante Dios y todos los Santos que me perdí leyendo tus teorías conspirativas de "hermandad, renacimiento, sexo y maternidad". Como se pudo leer en el capi, Endi está súper celoso de Colin jajaja.

Sí el tiempo se acaba y no sé qué va a suceder!!!! Recordará Serena, llegarán a casarse o no? Quién interfiere y Champi quiere más protagonismo, no sé cómo vamos a hacer con tanto EGO. El regalo de cumple era para Serena, pero obviamente sus hermanos se lo robaron!!!! Me encantó tu predicción de Haru, fue genial… pero veremos qué es lo que pasa. Gracias por leer y por estar tan pendiente de mi historia, además por tomarte el tiempo para hacerlo. Te mando muchos cariños y besos!!!!

mairethchiba: Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia, Colin es un gran misterio para todos, pero no falta tanto para que se descubra cuál es su papel. El amor está en el aire en el nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutes mucho!!!

lerinne: Gracias por seguirme hasta el final de esta serie buaa qué emoción fue cuando lo leí!!!! Todos los hermanos de Serena recuerdan, pero sigue siendo incondicional a su credo masculino jajajaja. Perdón por la tardanza, pero se hace complicado ponerse a escribir!!!! Besos!!!!

Cliondne Black Ralheaven: Amiga gracias por todos tus reviews, me encantaron todos y cada uno. Estos hombres tienen tanta testosterona que me hacen subir los calores también a mí. Las palabras de Endi hoy las saqué de un diccionario Gaélico Irlandés, así que después te paso el link para que vos también lo tengas. Espero que estés trabajando en tu tesis, así me la pasás después, tengo muchas ganas de leerla. Te mando muchísimos besos!!!!!

NeoReina-sailormoon: Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi, para que veas que buena que fui, Endimion le pide casamiento a Sere. Así que no digas que no cuento cosas linda, además sabemos un poco más de Colin, Robert, Serena y eso jajaja. Gracias por la buena onda para mis exámenes, creo que ya sabés que me recibí. Pero la vida no se "tranquiliza" por eso, sino que se puso más demandante jajaja. Te mando muchos besos!!!!

Lady Tortoise: Susy, siempre tenés buen olfato para las historias. Así que me niego a creer que no tengas una teoría conspirativa con HDL. Pero bueno, te quiero demasiado para enojarme con vos… (qué magnánima que soy jajaja). Seiya no está tan fuera de todo como parece, pero ya hará su gran regreso, no lo dudes. Ya sabés qué onda Colin con Serena, espero que te guste. Haruka está haciendo Dios sabe qué, pero espero que sea provechoso jajajaja. Ya verás que sigue, ojalá disfrutes del nuevo capi. Besotes!!!!!

Lumar27: Soy mala y te lleno de dudas jajaja, la vida no es justa en mis historias. Sufro el síndrome de Sherezade, siempre me guardo algo. La vida después de rendir se puso dura, y no me deja tanto tiempo para escribir. Sumado que en el horario que estoy en la compu es complicado escribir. Pero aquí estoy dando respuestas y sumando más dudas, espero que te guste el capi!!!! Besotes!!!!

Princesa Lunar: Hola!!! Gracias por leer y espero que sigas conmigo con esta historia, ya no queda nada para que termine!!!! Espero poder actualizarla antes de que termine el año. Te mando muchos cariños!!!!

Tama: Pasaron 5 meses desde que me dejastes el review, y te perdiste mi cumple. Tengo que asentarlo en FF para que siempre lo recuerdes jajaja. Bueno ahora que tengo la Wii vamos a hacer campeonatos mundiales para ver quién es peor en qué jajaja. Estudía y nos hablamos pronto!!!!!

Hehra: La última en dejarme review, y después te quejás de mí jajaja. Ya se viene el Xime party y nos la perdemos. Así que quiero fotos y todas esas cosas escandalosas que se puedan mostrar, las que no se puedan también jajajaja El regalo era para Sere, pero al parecer sus dueños anteriores lo reclamaron. Ya verás por qué algunos recuerdan su vida pasada y otros no. JOJOJO Espero que te haya aclarado un poco la cuestión jajaja Besotes!!!!

**Besotes a todas!!!! **

**Suyi...**

_**Ah! Antes de que me olvide, ya se viene la segunda parte de Soy lo Prohibido 2**_


	11. Hechizo

**Capítulo 11**

**_Hechizo..._  
**

Quién la mandaba a casarse…

Bueno, quería casarse, el problema eran sus hermanos y sus amigas.

Estas últimas porque habían tomando en sus manos la tarea de organizar el casamiento. Y sus hermanos, porque no habían cambiado la cara de culo desde que se les comunicara el feliz acontecimiento.

Las chicas corrían cual wedding planners en el casamiento de una estrella de Hollywood, el presupuesto que les había dado Endimion era desorbitado. Y aunque ellas habían prometido sobre las tumbas de sus mascotas de la infancia, que iban a cuidar los gastos, todos los servicios contratados eran de la mejor calidad y el precio más caro.

Ikuko rogaba para que no lloviera, ella quería una boda en el amplio jardín de su casa y había insistido a las chicas para que lo convirtieran en un "bosque encantado". Kenji por su parte insistía en contratar una pequeña orquesta para que tocara en vivo y de esa forma evitar a los dj que arruinaban el ambiente con su música "tecno-moderna". Esa iba a ser la boda de su única hija y nada tenía que salir mal.

Haruka y Michiru estaban recelosas de todo lo que pasaba, por eso mismo habían insistido en adelantar la boda una semana.

Conclusión, el caos había estallado, era IMPOSIBLE preparar una boda en siete días.

Entre tanto Serena había terminado de dictar su curso de verano y buscando su vestido de novia, había recorrido diferentes casa de diseño. El tiempo era un factor con el que no contaban, por lo tanto tenía que elegir un vestido ya hecho, no uno a medida. Cosa que no le quitó el sueño, ya que nunca había soñado con el vestido perfecto.

Endimion a su vez contaba con la ayuda de los hombres Tsukino, ellos rápidamente habían conseguido una casa de alquiler de trajes de novios y para padrinos. Tomadas las medidas, los trajes serían arreglados y entregados en fecha.

La gran vapuleada fue la lista de invitados, que de más de doscientos invitados, se redujo a unos simples treinta, después de la revisión oficial de Serena y de que les prometiera a sus padres una fiesta "post" casamiento. De esa forma amigos, conocidos y políticos no interferirían en medio de la familia.

Una excitante y acogedora marea de sentimientos se percibía cada día, Serena todavía no podía creer que Endimion y ella fueran realmente a contraer nupcias. Y aún así, los sueños la atormentaban cada vez con más frecuencia y con más violencia. No sólo las imágenes de la muerte de Seiya, sino más noches eternas de pasión, deseo y satisfacción. Esas noches despertaba cubierta de sudor, buscando desesperadamente el alivio que encontraba solo cuando Endimion estaba profundamente enterrado en ella.

Endimion también estaba por momentos distraído o en su mundo. Dedicaba horas a la auto observación, o contándole a Serena cosas de su vida pasada, pidiéndole que llevara a papel cada imagen que todavía mantenía fresca en sus recuerdos. Haruka aseguraba que esa era la forma en la que él se despedía de su pasado, y a su vez lo preservaba para el futuro que tendría junto a ella.

Simplemente él dejaba todo, para tener ese todo final junto a ella.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Me voy a casar, no importa si ustedes se interponen.-** retó Endimion a los hombres que lo rodeaban, la situación ya había pasado el límite permitido.

Siempre se había mostrado como un líder seguro de sí mismo, pero siempre alentaba que sus hombres hablaran y así conocer sus diferentes perspectivas. Él era un verdadero Laird, no sólo porque sus capacidades natas hacían que condujera a su clan siempre a la victoria, sobre cualquier situación, sino porque tenía la capacidad de ver a la gente que lo rodeaba. Entendía sus miedos y sus preocupaciones, y se adelantaba a ellas; pero nunca, jamás permitiría que alguien juzgara de más sus decisiones. Los cuatro hermanos Tsukino, lo venían haciendo desde hacía más de una semana y era momento ya de supieran quién seguía a cargo.

-**Es nuestra hermana y estamos preocupados. ¡No podés decirnos nada!-** respondió furioso Jedite.

**-Es mi futura esposa,** -su voz resonó con acritud, **-creo que soy lo suficientemente hombre para saber qué hago. Ninguno de ustedes puede cuestionar mi decisión, tengo algo de respeto hacia mí.-**

**-Sí, te respetamos porque alguna vez fuiste nuestro Laird y seguís siéndolo.-** Se aclaró rápidamente Neflite. **–Pero la felicidad de Serena es más importante para nosotros que cualquier juramento que hayamos hecho antaño.-**

**-¡Sí! Su dicha vale más para nosotros que cualquier amenaza que puedas hacernos.-** Ziocite habló suavemente, pero su mirada era dura.

Finalmente Malachite, que como siempre prefería observar antes de lanzarse a la lucha, habló. **–Ella es nuestra de una forma que nunca entenderías, porque ella lleva nuestra sangre, forma parte de nosotros.** – los otros tres hombres asintieron. **–No lo entendés, de la misma forma que no comprendés que ella no es Serenity. Y por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, la mujer que amabas, está muerta.-**

**-¡Te creés que no lo sé!- **su voz sonó fría y mortal. **–Yo tuve que enterrarla, yo fui quien limpió su cuerpo lleno de sangre, yo cavé su tumba y fui quien la tuvo que sepultar. Y como si no fuera suficiente el dolor lacerante que sentía, tuve que asistir a sus respectivos funerales. ¡Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es perder todo lo que amaban en una sola noche!-** Endimion miró a los cuatros hombres y vio reflejado en ellos su dolor.

**»Sé mejor que nadie que Serena y Serenity no son la misma mujer, pero sí son el mismo alma. No tengo que demostrarle a nadie qué es lo que siento por ella, ustedes no son mejores que yo, o están más capacitados para ser jueces en un asunto que sólo nos concierne a su hermana y a mí. Lo lamento si ustedes no pueden aprobar nuestra unión y me causará una profunda tristeza no verlos en la boda. Pero si no pueden ser parte de nuestra felicidad, no los queremos ahí.-** su voz descendió hasta ser casi un susurro. **– Ya suficientes lágrimas fueron derramadas por habernos amado tanto.-**

Y por primera vez, desde que se habían reencontrado, todos vieron al verdadero Endimion. Sólo los grandes hombres podían dejarse ser y ver vulnerables cuando lo sentían. Aquel que no conociera el dolor de tener y perder, no sabía más de la vida que un recién nacido.

Ahí frente a ellos, el hombre por el cual habían dado su vida sin dudas, desnudó su alma. Aquel hombre, era íntegro, leal y verdadero y merecía el amor de la pequeña Serena.

Uno a uno los cuatro hombres se acercaron a Endimion, rodeándolo y como lo hicieran quinientos años antes, le juraron fidelidad.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

**-Residencia Londinense de Lord y Lady Hawkstone, en qué puedo servile**.- la voz del pomposo mayordomo de Margaritte Hawkstone hizo reír a Serena. Después de tantos años todavía le costaba reconocer que Colin era parte de la realeza, por título propio, pero en especial por los que había sumado al contraer nupcias con Maggie.

Enseguida pidió gentilmente si mi Lord o mi Lady podían atenderla y quedó colgada al teléfono. Unos segundos después fue Maggie quien atendió.

**-Señorita Tsukino, a qué debo el placer de su llamada.- inquirió** cortésmente la mujer de Colin.

Serena suspiró juntando fuerzas para no matarla, había días que era mejor no tratar con esa mujer. Todavía no entendía cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que la odiaba.

**-Lady Hawkstone, espero que mi llamada la encuentre bien.-**

**-Así estaba hasta hace unos instantes, ahora dejémonos de tonterías y dígame cuál es verdadero motivo de su llamado.-**

Sí, definitivamente no era buen día para llamarla.

**-Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraban Colin y Robert, como se fueron tan rápidamente de Japón pensé que tal vez había surgido algún tipo de problema y por eso llamé.-**

**-Se hubiese ahorrado la llamada, mi marido e hijo se encuentran perfectamente. Le agradezco el llamado.-**

De golpe el inconfundible e insoportable sonido de ocupado llenó su audición, ¡la muy desgraciada le había cortado el teléfono! No había cosas que la pusiera de peor humor, Margaritte lo sabía y por eso siempre se lo hacía. Tenía que reconocer que la esposa de Colin tenía una veta cruel.

Respiró profundamente, sabiendo que debía haber llamado primero al número celular de su EX y no a la casa familiar. En momentos como ese, Serena con deliberada intensión, pensaba en Colin como su ex amante. Sólo por el perverso placer de molestar a Maggie, aunque ella nunca se enterara. Pero por más que lo intentara, siempre terminaba en alguna pelea, y por un lado entendía los celos que la mujer sentía, pero por otro lado ya no lo soportaba. Ni Colin ni ella habían traspasado forma alguna de amistad, sí tenían un pasado en común. Pero eran totalmente fieles a las personas que amaban.

Serena levantó la vista y se miró al espejo, su vestido de novia estaba terminado. Era simplemente hermoso, no lo había elegido color blanco puro, no se veía bien con su color de piel. En cambio la delicada calidez que le brindaba ese color marfil, destacaba su figura y la realzaba.

Tomó el velo que estaba sobre la cama y con cuidado se lo colocó en el cabello, tratando de emular el complicado moño que llevaría la noche de la boda. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, sin poder creer cuánto cambiaría su vida en tan poco tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y nuevamente las ansias y el miedo la embargaron. ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura? ¿Qué era eso que la perseguía?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un llamado que llegaba desde la computadora portátil de Serena. Se acercó y vio al mismísimo Colin saludándola como tonto logrando hacerla reír. Conectó la cámara para que él la viera, y cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin palabras.

**-Me gustaría tanto estar ahí, acompañándote de la misma forma en la que me acompañaste vos. Mi lugar está acá, pero sabés que voy a ser el primero que aparezca cuando todo pase. Yo… yo estoy con vos.-**

**-Si uno mis presentimientos a tus mensajes crípticos Colin, creo que voy a volverme loca.-** dijo riendo amargamente.

**-Todavía está la opción de fugarnos juntos y que vivamos una vida de excesos sexuales y noches de sabanas húmedas.-** sentenció él con un tono de voz desgarradoramente erótico.

**-Acabemos siempre Colin, al menos yo…-** ronroneó Serena sabiendo cómo le gusta a él cuando lo hacía. **– En todo caso podemos usar esa pastillita azul de la que tanto se habla.-**

**-¿Vos querés matarme de una, no? Acordate que si me muero hereda todo Maggie, así que bancate con todo lo que este cuerpito te pueda dar de pura natura. Vos no vas a querer abandonar esa vida de excesos, "vive rápido, muere joven y deja un cadáver bonita". Yo me prendo si vos te prendés.-**

**-Conociendo a tu mujer creo que no va a dejarnos llegar al aeropuerto.-** rió ella.

**-No seas así, ahora cuando seas una mujer casada, vas a ver cómo son los celos reales.-**

**-Sí.-**

De pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose en la pantalla, aún estando tan lejos, el refugio que le ofrecía la amistad de Colin, nunca era lejano.

**-Confiá Serena, todo va a pasar…-** suspiró profundamente, como indeciso**. –Tengo que irme. ¡Dios, sos tan hermosa! Y te ves tan bonita, sabés que te amo y que haría lo hasta lo imposible para que no sufrieras.-**

**-Lo sé Colin, y por eso te amo más. Bye…**

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Serena y Endimion decidieron casarse por la noche, una ceremonia religiosa se oficiaría cuando la luna estuviera cenit.

Pero la unión debía ser registrada legalmente, por lo tanto la tarde fue el momento cuando una pequeña y distendida boda civil se llevó a cabo.

Endimion no consideraba tal oficio como su boda propiamente dicha, pero una vez explicado la necesidad de hacerlo y que al firmar esos papeles Serena y él se convertirían ante los ojos de la sociedad en marido y mujer, aceptó. Aunque no fue sólo eso lo que lo convenció, el pequeño extra vino post susurro de su futura esposa, prometiéndole una pequeña escapada romántica para "legalizar" su unión.

Así que sin más contratiempos, a las cinco de la tarde ante todos sus familiares y bajo el cielo infinito, Lord Endimion contraía nupcias con su mujer; tras quinientos años de separación.

Durante la corta, pero emotiva ceremonia, Endimion no pudo apartar la vista de Serena. Estaba simplemente hermosa, radiante como nunca. Llevaba un ligero vestido de color verde jade, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y terminaba justo sobre sus rodillas, los zapatos eran los favoritos de él, unas delicadas sandalias con tiras a juego con su atuendo.

El centellear del diamante en su mano atraía la mirada de todos los invitados, pero para Endimion, el brillo de la piedra preciosa empalidecía ante la luz que reflejaban los ojos y la sonrisa de su nueva esposa.

¡Dios! Dolía mirarla, la amaba tanto que sentía que el corazón iba a rompérsele en mil pedazos. Era la mujer de su vida, sin importar a qué nombre respondiera. Ahora, antes, después, ella era la otra parte de su alma, y nunca se arrepentiría de haberla elegido ante todo.

Sonrió y miró el cielo, no había una sola nube que empañara su felicidad, y eso lo desconcentró. Todo estaba resultando muy sencillo y no pudo evitar por un momento, sentir temor.

Serena paseó su mirada por el jardín, finalmente era la esposa de Endimion, la satisfacción que sentía al saber que él era sólo suyo era demasiada como para permanecer calma. Estaba eufórica, quería gritar de alegría, bailar y saltar. Pero debía mantener la compostura.

Su visualizó a su marido, había decidido vestirlo con ropa muy cómoda, porque a la noche usaría su esmoquin y se sentiría un tanto acartonado. Pero sus pantalones de lino y saco color arena, caían sobre él moldeando su cuerpo. La camisa de seda opaca blanca atraía la mirada de ella una y otra vez, definitivamente estaba para comérselo.

Le sorprendió verlo con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar absorto en algún problema, allá lejos donde no podía alcanzarlo. No era forma de pasar el día de su boda, sonrió para sí, ya era hora de oficializar su unión de la forma más antigua conocida.

Se acercó hasta él, ganando su atención al instante y le susurró que la siguiera. Primero a caminaron los dos juntos tranquilamente por el jardín, y una vez fuera de la vista de los invitados comenzaron a correr hasta el antiguo cuarto de Serena.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Seiya no iba a hacerlo, tenía razón a pesar de todo. No podía exponerse de aquella manera.

Pero ella si podía contratar a alguien que se pareciera al menos de lejos a él. Sólo había que raptarla, sacarla rápidamente de la casa de sus padres y así dar inicio al gran final del juego.

Zafiro había sido elegido entre un selecto grupo de hombres, él sabía cuál era su trabajo y qué se esperaba de él. Seiya le había taladrado el cerebro una y otra vez, hasta que el mercenario había comprendido que si un solo cabellos de Serena era dañado, lo pagaría con su vida.

Se miró al espejo pensando que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca, y otras cambiaban para peor.

En su antigua vida hubiese sido tan fácil matar a alguien y tirarlo por ahí. El clima, las lluvias y los animales se encargarían de los restos de una forma tan perfecta que nunca nadie sabría qué le habría pasado al pobre infeliz.

Nadie tenía que decirle a ella cómo eran esas cosas, lo había sufrido en carne propia y hoy quería su venganza.

Seiya se removió desnudo a su lado, pocas veces conseguía dormir tan profundamente, sólo cuando lo hacía junto a ella él podía descansar. Miró el valle entre sus pechos y la masculina mano reposaba ahí, parecía que él necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón, para comprobar que ella estaba junto a él todavía viva.

No pudo evitar estremecerse, ya se habían perdido y el dolor había sido desgarrador. Las noches que solía recordarlo ninguno de los dos dormía, la necesidad de demostrarse que ambos estaban vivos y juntos mutaba hasta convertirse en lascivia pura. Sólo cuando sus cuerpos llegan al éxtasis total, podían descansar, pero siempre era de la misma manera. Él, aún dormido, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella vivo a su alrededor.

Lentamente fue rozando su cuerpo al de Seiya, despertándolo y despertando el deseo de ambos.

La tarde daba paso a la noche, y finalmente tanto Endimion como Serenity, comprenderían que algunas penas eran más profundas que la muerte.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Había desaparecido, su esposa no estaba en la residencia Tsukino.

La había dejado hacía un poco más de dos horas en la cama donde oficializaran su matrimonio, y ahora parecía como si la hubiese tragado la tierra.

El cabello de la nuca se le erizó, no había duda de que algo estaba mal y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Siempre había sospechado que el hechizo duraría lo que un ciclo lunar, y no un mes con sus treinta días y noches. Haruka se lo había confesado el día anterior, ingenuamente, habían pensado que un día sería suficiente para conseguirlo.

Y ahora la frustración lo estaba matando, era como si el universo se riera en su cara, los dioses lo habían puesto a prueba, y él estaba fallando sin remedio. Era primario encontrar a Serena y buscar la forma de que recordara todo.

O sería el final de todo.

-La gente de seguridad dice que vio salir a un hombre parecido a Endimion, llevando una extraña alfombra –dijo Neph, con el poco aliento que le quedaba tras recorrer todo el jardín principal buscando algún indicio de su hermana.

Uno a uno los miembros de la familia se fueron reuniendo junto a novio, anonadados por el comportamiento de Serena, ¿ella realmente había escapado en medio de la boda? No era algo que ella haría, mucho menos sabiendo que ella ya estaba vinculada a él por lazos más profundos que un simple papel.

No, éstos no eran miedos pre boda o arrepentimientos de último momento y las palabras de Nephrite lo habían dejado bien claro. Finalmente las "sombras" que los acechaban desde lejos, habían decidido actuar.

**-William…-** susurró Endimion, el único hombre parecido a él que podría interponerse en su felicidad.

**-Tenemos que encontrarlo-** sentenció Malachite sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba su Laird.

**-No perdamos más tiempo, encontremos a ese imbécil, separémonos en grupos y...**

**-Deténganse todos-** interrumpió Kenji a su hijo Jedite. **–No sabemos dónde buscarla, todo lo que hagamos va a ser una pérdida de tiempo, al menos hasta que los que la secuestraron se comuniquen con nosotros-** un improperio salió de su boca. **–Esto no me agrada para nada, pero no podemos más que esperar.**

**-Sí, esperar… -**Endimion miró a su gente, él no tenía el lujo del tiempo y esa era la peor tortura que tendría que soportar.

**ღ****`*´¨`·.****ღ****…S&E…****ღ****.·´¨`*' ****ღ**

Serena estaba muy enojada, quería matar al estúpido que la había golpeado, si su amado vestido de novia estaba destrozado… Alguien pagaría muy caro por ese error. No podía negar que estaba completamente enfadada, pero también asustada. Sin saber dónde estaba, por qué habían violado su hogar para llegar hasta ella y qué ganarían con raptarla.

Sin contar que no había elegido el día optimo para hacerlo, de ninguna manera pensaba perdonar a quien fuera que le estaba haciendo esto. El hermoso y perfecto día de su boda había sido arruinado sin ningún tipo de contemplación, y eso sin duda, era algo que pensaba dejar claro, si alguna vez el responsable daba la cara.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, escuchó varios pasos acercándose a ella y con suma torpeza le quitaron la venda que cubría sus ojos.

**-¡Sorpresa!**

**-Seiya-, **el miedo y la incredulidad se apoderaron de ella-. **¡La puta madre que te re mil parió!-** gritó sin sonrojarse- **¿Qué carajo pensabas conseguir con esto? ¿Joder mi boda?**

**-Tal vez, tal vez algo más- **respondió sonriente.

**-¿Qué más, qué más pude haber hecho que tenés que joder sistemáticamente cada momento importante de mi vida?**

**-Mi vida es más importante que la tuya. Pero eso ya lo sabías, bueno, alguna vez lo supiste. Pero en ese momento tampoco te importó. Arrebataste mi derecho de justicia, algo que era mío por derecho. Y ahora me toca a mí cobrarte, y cobrarle a Endimion por lo que me quitaron.**

**-¿De qué hablás? Parecés un demente hablando así, yo no te hice nada y no sé qué me vas a cobrar.**

**-¿Segura? Es increíble lo que el miedo puede tapar, y lo que el miedo puede develar, por eso estás acá, ¿estás segura que no tenés miedo ahora?-** él la miró fijamente, sus ojos azules la atravesaron, y en ese segundo Serena supo que él podía verle el alma**-. No, ahora no temés, pero sí en tus sueños. En tus sueños no podés controlar tus recuerdos y ellos toman el control.**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, era imposible que supiera de sus sueños, no lo había hablado con nadie, sólo con Endimion y su psicóloga.

**-Lo sé, lo sé todo, y me sorprende lo testaruda que sos. A estas alturas vos también tendrías que saberlo-** y por primera vez cuando él se acercó a ella, tuvo miedo.

**-¿Qué tendría que saber?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz.

**-Que yo… te maté…**

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par y finalmente todo cobró sentido, sus sueños, su amor por Endimion, la extraña relación que había mantenido con Seiya. Estaban unidos por la sangre que manchaba sus manos, en las de él la sangre de ella y en las de Serena la de él.

**-Y vos le mataste-** una voz surgió detrás de Serena, no podía ser lo que veían sus ojos, era Setsuna.

No, no eran ellos. **–Willian… Arabella….**

**-Y finalmente, las tinieblas que cubrían a mi lady, desaparecieron. ¿Tan difícil fue?**

**-Sí- **dijo Serena en un susurro, mientras los ojos se le llevan de lágrimas**-. ¿Por qué?**

**-Venganza podría decirse, pero no es sólo eso. Queríamos que sintieran el mismo dolor que nosotros, cuando desterraron a Arabella por realizar prácticas oscuras. Ella era mi mujer, la verdadera señora del castillo, pero cuando mi padre se negó a reconocer nuestro vínculo…**

**-Renunciaste a tu herencia, a tu deber con tu clan, yo lo recuerdo.- **

**-Recordás lo que querés recodar y no todo, nunca tuviste idea de nada. Pero eso no impidió que te levantaras en armas contra mí.- **Sentenció con un grito Seiya. –Me sorprendió ver lo bien que hundías tu sgian dubh en mi vientre

**-No fue así, y lo sabés muy bien. Yo…**

**-Basta, no me interesa escuchar qué fue o qué no fue real,-** la interrumpió raudamente Setsuna o Arabella. **-Ahora vas a aprender que el tiempo corre, no siempre como queremos. Y que un solo segundo puede significar el fin de todo lo que alguna vez tuvo importancia.- Esta vez, Serena vio el reflejo angustia en la cara de la mujer.**

**-Si pensás que vamos a lastimarte, te vas a sorprender. Estás acá, hasta que sea el momento indicado. El resto no nos interesa, esta vez la venganza está en manos de los FAE…-** Seiya la miró viendo el asombro de Serena. **–Sólo los fae tienen el poder de conceder el milagro que es hoy Endimion. Los antiguos dioses no responden tan fácilmente las plegarias humanas. Pero las hadas, esos seres eternos, aman jugar con la vida de mortales.**

Serena lo sabía, la parte antigua de ella sabía bien de lo que eran capaces las hadas, sólo por divertir sus patéticas y longevas vidas. Con tal de sentir alguna emoción, eran capaces de planear los actos más intrincados y siempre terminaban de la misma manera. Eran los espectadores de un teatro burdo en donde la tragedia reinaba.

El miedo la recorrió y miró desesperada a Seiya. William y él eran la misma persona, pero también eran distintos, no importaba cuantas veces uno renacía, Serena estaba segura que uno podía aprender de los errores y ser un persona distinta. Y Seiya era distinto a William, si bien ellos habían tenido miles de deficiencias como pareja, él no estaba corrompido como su antepasado.

Ella confiaba que todavía había algo bueno dentro de él.

**-No me mirés así Serena, el destino está escrito. Y Endimion no está en él, su destino es desaparecer hoy, cuando la luna esté en su cenit, esa es nuestra venganza.-**

Y sin decir más, él se dio vuelta tomando la mano de Setsuna, arrastrándola hacia él, como si necesitara sentirla. El pasado que los rodeaba hablaba de pérdida y dolor, todo era demasiado grande y demasiado eterno.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras cuando la pareja salió, dejando a Serena sola con sus recuerdos, con cada precioso momento de su antepasada niñez, juventud y madurez. Todo rodeaba a Endimion, cada recuerdo triste o feliz tenían algo de él. Al igual que ahora, era esencial para su vida, porque ella lo quería a su lado.

No pudo evitar llorar, rezó para que alguien llegara, para que las crípticas palabras de sus captores fuera mentira, para que los fae por una vez no jugaran un juego tan cruel. Y esperó, esperó por un milagro.

La noche ya había caído cuando Seiya regresó, la desató con cuidado de no lastimarla, la ayudó a incorporarse y la miró.

**-Llegó el gran acto final Serena, y por alguna extraña razón tiene que ser así. Solos vos y yo-** lentamente levantó la mano hasta el rostro de ella y la acarició con suavidad. Esperando que ella se apartara de su toque, mas no lo hizo -, **toda nuestra vida está conectada, y sé que no soy el mejor de los hombres. Pero también sé de lo que sos capaz por la gente que amás, te estoy dando minutos de ventaja, ahora dependés de tu propia capacidad para salvar al hombre de tu vida.-**

**-¿Y qué obtenés a cambio?-** preguntó ella en un susurro.

**-Aunque ahora no lo creas, tu perdón. Corré, no pierdas tiempo…**

Y así lo hizo, sorprendida por la actitud final de Seiya, pero sabiendo que no mentía al decir que estaban conectados. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, el pasado y el presente finalmente coexistían en equilibrio. Su alma volvía a ser una, era Serena Tsukino pero antes había sido Serenity la prometida de Endimion, soberana de Cerridwen.

Y si por un momento temió a que el pasado sobrepasara y exigiera sobre su futuro, nada de eso había pasado.

Ahora era más sabia, sabía del dolor, del pesar y de la alegría. Esta vez enfrentaría el futuro con los ojos abiertos…

Eso si había un futuro. Si Seiya y Setsuna estuvieran equivocados, y Endimion no desaparecía en menos de diez minutos.

Siguió corriendo logrando ver a través de las lágrimas, la casa se veía iluminada, el camino de con antorchas centellaba creando una imagen de ensueño. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que su casa estaba decorada de la misma forma que se había adornado en su compromiso siglos atrás.

La puerta de reja que custodiaba la intimidad de su boda parecía tan distante, por mucho que corriera la entrada parecía cada vez alejarse más. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban, hacía ya casi veinte minutos que corría descalza por medio de los diferentes jardines que separaban su casa del lugar en donde la habían mantenido recluida. Lo habían pesando bien, a menos de medio kilometro de su casa estaba ese antiguo templo, nadie los buscaría en un lugar tan cercano, mucho menos sospecharían de un lugar casi demolido. Ellos no habían querido lastimarla de forma física, no sólo quería destruir su alma y sus sueños, también por eso la distancia de la locación. Ellos querían que Serena llegara para ver desvanecerse, o morir a Endimion.

Serena apartó de sus ojos las lágrimas que obstaculizaban su visión, y corrió con más fuerza. Ella podía romper el hechizo, era tan fácil como llegar a tiempo y reconocer al hombre que había sacrificado toda su vida por volver a ella.

Y corrió, llena de una nueva energía sabiendo que lo lograría, que volvería a estar en sus brazos y todo sería un mal sueño.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la entrada donde varios hombres de seguridad la miraban incrédulos, no todos los días se veía llegar a la novia con el vestido destrozado, sucio, descalza y con el maquillaje corrido por el sudor y las lágrimas. Sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que a esa hora todos sabrían lo de su rapto, o al menos pensaban que se había arrepentido de la boda.

Unos comenzaron a hablar por handie y otros muy nerviosos se acercaron a ella, con cuidado la subieron a un automóvil y la acercaron a la casa a velocidad, sin decir ni una palabra. Y Serena se los agradeció, las dos cuadras que separaban el puesto de seguridad hasta la entrada de la misma casa, parecían imposibles de correr, al menos en ese momento para ella.

Hasta que vio el reloj, faltaba menos de un minuto para que la luna brillara en su zenit, bajó corriendo del vehículo sin esperar prácticamente a que se detuviera y entró a la casa, atravesándola a velocidad, para llegar cuanto antes al jardín donde Endimion la esperaría.

Las suaves cortinas se corrieron suavemente invitándola a pasar y cuando las cruzó toda su familia estaba ahí.

Él seguía ahí, lo había logrado, sólo tenía que decir su nombre, lo sabía, eso rompería el hechizo y Endimion seguiría junto a ella para siempre.

Su boca se abrió para llamarlo, pero él ya tenía su vista clavada en ella y comprendió. Que él siempre la había reconocido, no como Serenity. Sino también como Serena, él la veía a ella, recordando el pasado que una vez habían tenido, pero sobre todo gozando del futuro que forjarían. Y se sintió insignificante, porque él había comprendido primero que ella, que los dos eran uno. Sin importar el tiempo.

Él le sonrió y su sonrisa calentó el corazón de Serena, quien respondió de la misma manera. Era el momento, tragó saliva y dijo su nombre desde el fondo de su corazón.

**-Sean…-** y ante los ojos de Serena y de toda su familia.

Lord Endimion, se desvaneció.

* * *

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

Guayyy qué final, mirén dónde se los dejo. No me reten el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que lo disfruten, aprovechen las fiestas para estar con sus familias y nos hablamos prontito.

No voy a responder las reviews anteriores, porque pasó un año y no tiene mucho sentido cronológico. Pero les prometo que en el próximo si van a tener sus respuestas. Dejen review! Yo escribí y publiqué, espero que me regalen 5 segundos de su tiempo y me dejen aunque sea su saludito de fin de año.

En cuanto pueda subo los dos últimos chaps, y espero que me sigan con este final que ya no queda nada!

PS: durante el día voy a subir los nombres de todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el capitúlo anterior, hoy son las 4 de la mañana y no puedo más del sueño.

Besotes!


End file.
